Viajeros
by hatshe w
Summary: Cuando todo parece lucir mal, se puede tener la certeza de que puede lucir mucho peor. Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson conocen esto al dedillo, así como Harry Potter y toda la comunidad mágica.
1. Chapter 1

He vivido muchas veces la ilusión de juntar a estos dos. Porqué? Porque soy fan de la pareja Draco y Hermione hasta la muerte, pero siempre me he preguntado qué pasaba con Pansy y con Ron, una vez hechas las elecciones de los amores/obsesiones de su vida. Espero sea un experimento agradable, porque he descubierto que ambos son el uno para el otro, o por lo menos en mi retorcida mente xD.

**Capítulo 1: Introducción.**

_Lo admito, reía como maniática. Era algo natural, después de pasar tantas horas en sopor, sin nada en concreto que hacer. __**Un miércoles en la noche no es lo más divertido que puedes tener, mucho menos si resulta que quieren hacer una inspección de varitas para asegurar que no queda ningún mago oscuro en algún puto rincón del mundo. Me sigo riendo, al tiempo que muevo frenéticamente las piernas al ritmo de una canción muggle realmente buena. Idiota debo ser, para acostumbrarme a utilizar esa terminología tan despectiva. ¡Pero hombre! ¡No es fácil!**_

Una pelinegra estaba sentada frente a un computador, y sus piernas, ubicadas en posición de indio, se movían al ritmo de una canción muy, muy movida. Miraba lo que recién había escrito, y permaneció riendo. Haber sabido que terminaría como fotógrafa del profeta y no pierde tantos años en Hogwarts. Claro, todo tiene su recompensa. Sus carcajadas salían de la habitación en la que estaba, y estallaban en las paredes de la sala en la que solía pasear en las noches, debido a su insomnio. Con una mueca de maldad, tiró una galleta frente a la pantalla brillante, y siguió riendo. Quizá era porque esa canción le recordaba lo que era él, lo que fue él en su vida. Ya no había tiempo para llorar, eran innecesario. Él se lo había aclarado así, y gracias a sus palabras sinceras, en ese momento podía ser feliz. ¿Sin él? Sí. Él era feliz, muy feliz, y la quería. No como ella deseaba, pero la quería. Y era completamente feliz, al saber que siquiera un trozo de su corazón le pertenecía. Su madre debía estar revolcándose en la tumba que bien se merecía, por escuchar a su hija pensar tales cosas, si es que un muerto puede oír, y más aún pensamientos. Se puso en pie, quitando los auriculares, y mirando las torres de papel de fotografía que tenía. Algunos los mandó a volar, literalmente, buscando una que le interesaba en particular. Perfecto. Una marca tenebrosa encima de su casa. El recordar todo lo que había hecho para conseguir tal foto, y todo lo que había pasado para que fuera así, frontal y al punto, le revolvía el estómago, completamente discordante con la felicidad que le traía el recordarlo como lo había dejado hacía ya cinco años: Sonriente, comprometido y con la felicidad de segundo nombre.

Dejó esos recuerdos tristes para después, y se dispuso a trabajar. No es que adoraba el estar metida en un lugar lleno de instantes hechos recuerdos en marcos, pero encerraban en ellos la pasión que sentía por ellos. Era un tanto contradictorio, pero ella se entendía. Se dirigió hasta la pequeña salita, repleta de papeles y prendas por todos lados y bajó el volumen al reproductor que, causalmente, él le había regalado, porque se escapaba el ruido de los pequeños "algodones" que se colocaba en las orejas. Siempre había tenido una cajita sellada mugglemente, y como no le había dado la gana de decirle qué tenía, ella la había dejado así, mientras él se dignaba a decirle qué demonios tenía. Una canción rápida sonó, y ella se puso a bailar, sola. El estar libre de las cadenas que le oprimían invisiblemente en su niñez y en su adolescencia le hacía disfrutar la cúspide de estar de lo mejor. Sus padres estaban muertos, no era millonaria, era cierto, pero podía vivir bien, entre lo que ganaba en el profeta, uno que otro caso de investigación mágica simple que hacía y el dinero que le habían dejado sus abuelos en sospecha de que sus padres quisieran llevarse a la tumba todo lo que les pertenecía sin dejarle un solo céntimo, cosa que había pasado tal cual.

Un retrato estaba encima de una cómoda que se hallaba en el medio de la estancia por quién sabe qué motivo le hizo sonreír con cierto rencor. Allí, abrazado a ella, estaba el que había sido su esposo por dos escasos meses. Su esposo… su esposo por interés, por intentar ganar la gloria que de por sí ya tenía por ser un asesino, pero su esposo al fin. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, satisfecho de haber convencido a los Parkinson de que era un partido mucho más fiable que el ya comprometido Draco Malfoy, estaba Blaise Zabinni, con su cabello negro hasta los hombros y los ojos verdes pálido que le brillaban, ocultos bajo aquellas gafas de motorizado muggle, cerniéndola a él por la pequeña cintura. Ella, aparentemente feliz, también sonreía, más con resignación que con cualquier otro sentimiento en mente.

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos, y le quitó el polvillo que se había acumulado por el tiempo. Habían pasado años… exactamente tres, o bueno, casi cuatro. Se habían casado al salir de Hogwarts, él sabía que ella había quedado destrozada luego que se le confesara que su amor se casaría, y se había ofrecido a hacerla feliz. Sus padres, aún dolidos por la traición, y reticentes a caer una vez más, se habían negado con fervor, pero, luego de que él les asegurara que su hija estaría en buenas manos, y que la gloria del señor oscuro se cernería sobre ella una vez derrotado el niño que sobrevivió, aceptaron gustosos, y habían permitido que se casaran. La estirpe sangre limpia se mantendría, y ellos no mantendrían más a aquella desgraciada chiquilla que se habían atravesado en su camino en un día de primavera como cualquier otro.

Con cierta parsimonia dejó que sus ojos rodasen por el marco, hecho por ella, y lo terminó posando en el mismo sitio. No la había hecho feliz… pero no había permitido que se vida se hundiera en la más absoluta de las depresiones. Le había enseñado el temple slytherin del que tanto hacía alarde, y que las cosas siempre ocurren por algo. Solía bromear con el que "si no era para ti, era para una sangre sucia, eso se ganó por estar hablando de más", sacando sonrisas de ella. Por otro lado, le mostró el lado humano más oscuro de un hombre, con cada golpe que le asestaba cuando las cosas no funcionaban bien con el Lord. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que le hizo cuando su señor cayó, y por lo tanto, su gloria también. Todos sus bienes le habían sido retirados, y al no poder aguantarlo más, la destrozó psicológicamente, y acabó con su vida con una simple maldición. Ella se había quedado allí, pálida como la misma muerte, temblorosa ante las perspectivas "nunca te quiso" "le estorbabas" "cuando estaba con ella eras invisible, y cuando no estaba con ella también lo eras" "me dijo en más de una ocasión que le dabas asco" "siempre me decía que tenía ganas de decirte 'piérdete Parkinson'" "te hablaba porque no tenía otra chica a la cual preguntar cosas de chicas" "te veía más como a un saco de distracción que como cualquier otra cosa" "te usó como le dio la gana" "todas las veces que te abrazó lo hizo por lástima", pero había actuado. Había llevado su cuerpo a San Mungo, a la famosa medimaga que estaba comprometida con aquel se supone había dicho todas esas cosas de ella. Cosas que eran ciertas. Él mismo lo había confesado, pero de eso hacía tres años y medio. Recordaba vívidamente el rostro de ella: Se había quedado perpleja, al ver llegar a su antigua compañera de año de Hogwarts, con otro de los que le hacía la vida imposible en brazos, con la varita, muerto. Le había acusado de asesina y demás cosas, y casi había logrado que la metiesen en Azkaban. No la culpaba de ello.

El rozar con el dedo la marca que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo y el traer al presente la única maldición imperdonable que había dicho en su vida, antes de acobardarse y decidir que no quería una vida así, había sido más que suficiente para marcarla. Ella misma, la que la acusó, fue la que le ayudó a salir, al comprobarse que él se había suicidado. La había defendido con uñas y garras de su propio futuro esposo: Draco Malfoy. Un aguerrido auror que no toleraba la idea de haber perdido a su amigo de la infancia en las manos de una arpía como ella. Y le había gritado que esa a la que llamaba arpía fue la que lo quiso más que su propia familia. Y le había recordado que de no haber sido por sus tantas ayudas, ellos, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, no estarían casi casados en ese momento. Y le había asegurado que de seguir con esa actitud tan friolenta lo odiaría, y se habían reconciliado cuando ella partía, destrozada, nuevamente, hacia Sídney, en búsqueda de algo que no sabía especificar, pero que necesitaba con toda urgencia.

Miró por la ventana, sacudiéndose todas aquellas cosas que la hacían decaer, y se alegró. Podría, fácilmente, llegar hasta el barquillo más cercano y terminar de fotografiar a los nuevos especimenes de hipogrifo acuático que se habían desarrollado, según corresponsales del profeta, por aquella zona. El vivir en aquella ciudad le había enseñado a ser precavida, agradecida y feliz. Sí, feliz. A pesar de saberlo lejos, y saber que, la amistad que habían entablado aquel día en la cárcel de azkaban había quedado allá, por más que él le escribiese de vez en cuando, interesado por su salud, su vida y por cómo le iba, estando completamente sola en un lugar perdido en el mapa.

Era un exagerado, no estaba perdido en el mapa. Se le encontraba en un rincón, ahora, que el fuese miope era otra cosa. Le había colocado ese mismo pensamiento en una de las cartas, y una lechuza parda y negra había llegado al día siguiente, con una bomba fétida dentro. Una forma muy macabra, hacer volar a aquel animal para que estallase. Luego se dio cuenta de que era irreal, un encantamiento de confusión, y le maldijo por hacerle despotricar en vano. Parecía tonta recordando tales cosas, y lo sabía, pero tenía que distraerse en algo, por lo menos mientras las fotos tomadas hacía tres horas estaban listas para entregar. "Oh! Este es tu talento innato" "qué buena eres con esa cosita muggle!" "¿no puedes trabajar para nosotros?" y demás sandeces le habían dicho por ellas, pero… gozaba plasmando recuerdos. Y si lo gozaba, y podía vivir de ello… ¿por qué no hacerlo?

**Flash Back**

_Una bofetada cruzó su cachete, de largo a largo. Y otra más le hizo sentir que sus mejillas se hinchaban a la velocidad del rayo. Cuando una tercera se avecinaba, la detuvo. Clavó sus uñas en aquella mano que en tantas ocasiones le había hecho daño._

_No tienes ya control sobre mí, estoy casada, y haré con mi vida lo que se me plazca. – aseguró, fulminando con el océano revuelto que llevaba por ojos a la mujer que la había traído al mundo. Estaba petrificada, nunca se esperó una reacción de ese tipo._

_Tu esposo está muerto, no tienes a donde ir, y no estás acostumbrada a una vida de miseria, así que si quieres conservar tu apellido, tu alcurnia y tu dinero, te aconsejo que me sueltes inmediatamente – amenazó, observando fijamente la garra que tenía en el brazo. Pansy apretó más, logrando que la sangre estallase - ¿Cómo te atre…?_

_Me iré a Sídney a trabajar en el profeta, quieran o no. Tengo veintiún años y hago lo que se me plazca. Estoy viuda, recién salida de azkaban, y es lo que me merezco, luego de una infancia miserable y una adolescencia…_

_No te hagas la mártir conmigo, que eres una cizaña tan parida como…_

_No me compares contigo, y menos con mi padre – aclaró, con el rostro lleno de asco. Torció el brazo de su madre, bajándoselo con fuerza – Ya sabrás. Y no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo. – Con una última advertencia, subió las escaleras de vidrio hasta su habitación, amplia como el mismísimo gran comedor, y recogió todo lo que sabía necesitaría. Acto seguido, bajó, y allí, frente a la puerta, estaban sus padres. Sonrió con cinismo – Qué lindo se ve. Hasta podría decir que me siento halagada viéndolos darme la despedida de familia. – Su padre hizo la misma mueca que ella, y besó a su madre. Mirándola, le dijo:_

_No tendrás acceso a nuestro dinero. Tendrás que viajar desde aquí caminando, no puedes pisar más nunca esta casa, y hasta que estemos vivos, puedes olvidarte de nuestro apellido – terminó de besar a su esposa, y se dio media vuelta. Antes de salir de la casa, y tratando de ocultar sus debilidades, le dijo con firmeza:_

_No me esperaba nada mejor. Ha sido una verdadera pesadilla ser vuestra hija. – Concluyó ella, aún con las mejillas ardiendo. Sin darse cuenta, y molesta consigo misma por ser tan sentimental, había empezado a llorar. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Sí, ese había sido el último momento en el que los había visto. Por lo menos antes de verlos en senda tumba, por la egocentricidad de querer ser enterrados juntos. Ese mismo día había llorado, tanto o más que en mucho tiempo, sin saber muy bien porqué, quizá como advertencia, presentimiento de que esa misma noche serían asesinados por el Lord por no cumplir con una misión asignada: torturar muggles cercanos a su hogar, porque apestaban a s mierda. Quizá se debiera a que, a pesar de todo, ellos la habían criado. De la forma más triste que podía imaginarse, sí, pero la habían criado. Y también había conocido a la mitad de la familia que desconocía. Y había escuchado despotricar a muchos de ellos contra Potter. El Potter. Potter… sí, a ese que no guardaba rencor ni mucho menos. A ese que le había pedido disculpas y agradecido por no meter en azkaban, con Granger a la cabeza.

Con algo de pereza caminó hasta la puerta, cogiendo unas gafas y un suéter de seda que utilizaba más por monería que por cualquier otro motivo. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta mágicamente y a acercarse hasta la cera más cercana. No tenía muchos amigos que digamos, principalmente por no ir a las millones de fiestas que había a cada segundo. Fiestas a las que era invitada. Y que rechazaba, más que todo por no tener con quién ir. No es que no hubiese tenido relaciones. Sí. Había tenido doce relaciones en esos cuatro años. Ninguna de ellas había durado más de un mes. Quizá porque era muy liberal. Quizá porque nadie tenía lo que ella buscaba. O sencillamente porque ninguno era _él_. Revisó los bolsillos de la túnica púrpura que llevaba ese día, junto con un vestido casual blanco que le daba hasta las rodillas, y el cabello recogido, y notó que su arma de trabajo se le había quedado. Con un golpe al aire se devolvió, y chocó de bruces con la persona que menos esperaba ver. Venía quejándose. Qué raro. Una mueca de desagrado se hizo en su cara.

¿Parkinson? – preguntó él, con todas las pecas que recordaba que tenía.

Sí, Weasley, Parkinson. Ahora, si me disculpas… - respondió ella, a toda respuesta. Notó que había arqueado las cejas de la sorpresa, pero no se detuvo a preguntarle porqué estaba tan sorprendido.

**& p &**

Siguió su camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Después de todo, tan solo era Parkinson, la molesta slytherin que tanto molestaba a _su _Herms. El pensarla le dio en el estómago, así que optó por releer lo que le había tocado hacer allí, en un lugar que no aparecía en ningún rincón del puto mapa, y al que lo habían mandado por crueldad, quizá. "Hipogrifos acuáticos". ¿A quién se le ocurría esa aberración? Solamente a ellos, por supuesto. Una mísera foto tomada por un principiante, y ya lo echaban de cabeza, como si fuese poco lo que hacía. Bueno, realmente ellos no lo conocían como inefable… pero de todos modos le hartaba.

Tener que dejar las investigaciones en Rusia de mortífagos renegados que estaban causando verdadero revuelo en Moscú, por ir a escribir sobre caballos con alas e injertos en azul de aletas marinas en vez de alas de águila. Claro, eso es a lo que debería llamarse mala suerte. Si creyese en la suerte, quizá la habría tildado de esa manera.

Con velocidad cruzó la calle, hasta encontrarse en la sucursal del profeta que lo había mandado hasta allí. Maldijo el día en el que lo escogieron como inefable, porque de haberle preguntado qué carrera taparía su verdadera pasión, habría escogido todas, cualquiera, menos periodismo mágico.

**Flash Back**

Veamos, señor Weasley – dijo McGonagall, con el rostro agotado. Pensó que tal vez lo citaría otro día, pero al invitarlo a sentar esa probabilidad murió. Mucho más cuando un mago de túnica negra, alto, y de aspecto asesina apareció tras la silla de ella. Su expresión de "¿qué?" debió ser tan notoria…

No se preocupe. El señor Wallen está aquí porque asegura que en el departamento de redactores del profeta necesitan un trabajador innato, y que usted, en los últimos dos años, ha mejorado su forma de escribir en una forma notoria. Claro, eso no debió haberse mostrado en mi materia, porque sigue escribiendo pésimo – afirmó ella, aún sin estar muy segura de lo que el hombre parecía afirmarle. Por su parte, Ron estaba confundido.

¿Yo? Pero si a duras penas sé escribir mi nombre… profesora, esto no es para orientarse en lo que será nuestra carrera al salir de Hogwarts?

Así es, Weasley. Y según mi memoria, usted quiere ser auror – inquirió ella, y los ojos de aquel hombre parecieron brillar.

Sí, así es.

Y por lo que tengo anotado, sus notas han mejorado considerablemente, dando lugar a esa pretensión…

Pues… Hermione ha sido de gran ayuda.

Ah! Recuerde a la señorita Granger que…

Minerva, disculpe que la interrumpa de esa forma tan deliberada – la voz del señor era gruesa, potente, y su seguridad al hablar aplastante – pero me gustaría hablar con el señor weasley a solas, y mostrarle que…

Disculpe, pero eso no lo creo posible del todo…

No se preocupe, si quiere puede llevarse mi varita – afincó él, revisando a Ron de arriba abajo. Esta actitud no gustó al pelirrojo, quien optó por cambiar la ruta de su mirada.

Si insiste… - al tener presente la opción de llevarse la varita de aquel hombre, que parecía un matón a sueldo, los puntos de vista de aquella mujer cambiaron ligeramente – aunque aceptaré su oferta de llevarme su varita.

Como guste – respondió él, entregándola con una sonrisa – después de todo, solo haré una oferta al señor Weasley. Una oferta que de seguro ha de interesarle y ha de aceptar.

No lo creo… - susurró ella más para sí misma que para los otros dos presentes. Ron la oyó y frunció el ceño. "Está bien, no soy la madre escribiendo… pero tampoco es que no sé nada de nada… hermione hace mucho ahínco antes de que entregue mis redacciones… antes de b y p va m de morsa, eso me dice…" – ¿entraré en cinco minutos, es eso suficiente para usted? – preguntó al hombre, quien asintió. Acto seguido, Minerva salió, cerrando la puerta con mucho silencio.

Aja… ahora explíqueme cómo es eso de que sé escribir, o redactar, o como usted quiera, porque no me como ese cuento. Tiene pinta de asesino en serie, no de sencillo redactor del profeta, y con esa pinta no creo que sea su director – Ron fue al grano. No le gustaba para nada que lo estuviesen revisando, menos de una forma tan cínica como aquella.

La explicación acabas de dártela tu mismo, con esa frase – inquirió él, sonriendo.

¿Qué? No sé quién sea usted, pero sea quien sea, puedo asegurarle que se equivocó de persona. Si anda buscando mortífagos, en Slytherin hay un par de candidatos que podrían sentarle de maravilla…

Qué al punto que vas muchacho… pero tus flechas son erradas. No he venido aquí en búsqueda de nada de eso. He venido aquí porque el cuerpo de Inefables del ministerio ha decidido que tú serías una excelente adquisición dentro de nosotros – Eso sonó tan repugnante que a Ron le dieron ganas de vomitar

Yo no quiero estar dentro del cuerpo de nadie, y no tengo la más remota idea de lo que hace un inefable – dijo él por toda respuesta – Y si me disculpa… tengo que afirmar a McGonagall que quiero ser auror.

Solo necesito que me digas que te interesa el puesto, y es todo tuyo. Si hemos pensado en ti es porque eres un excelente estratega, más allá de un aguerrido luchador como lo son Potter y Granger. Ellos dos tienen diferentes virtudes, y por desgracia, en ninguno de ellos está tan presente la estratagema como en ti. Como comprenderás, tus ideas serían claves para el desarrollo de planes que ayudarían a…

Momento, momento, momento. Yo soy bueno jugando ajedrez, planeando ataques contra los otros grupos de quidditch, pero de allí no paso. Así que no venga a maquillarme cosas que…

No seas tan desconfiado weasley. Piénsatelo. Por cierto… necesito que me digas si te interesa o no, porque, como comprenderás, de no ser así tendré que borrarte la memoria.

¿Se ha vuelto loco? – Ron sacó la varita, apuntándole, y el hombre se echó a reír.

No es necesaria mi varita para asesinarte aquí mismo – con un chasquido de dedos uno de los adornos de plata de McGonagall fue a parar a sus manos, luego, sin pasar mucho tiempo, ésta dio un pequeño estallido, convirtiéndose en polvo. Ron dejó caer su mandíbula – si quieres aprender a trabajar tu magia sin la varita, llámanos. Ah! Otra cosa. Dile a tu profesora que te interesa ser redactor del profeta, porque esa será tu coartada durante los entrenamientos y los primeros cinco años de tu carrera – Sin decir más, desapareció. Ron hubiese aceptado gustoso un batazo, que le trajese a la realidad, pero lo que recibió fue un portazo por parte de la subdirectora, quien entró a su despacho violentamente.

¡Weasley! ¿estás bien? – preguntó, mirando a todos lados – ¡ese hombre! Su varita ha desaparecido de mis manos… ¿dónde está? – Ron se alzó de hombros, y miró a la profesora - ¿qué le dijo?

Que les interesaba contratarme como periodista, o algo así – contestó. Lo asumía, el gusanillo de la curiosidad había hecho meollo en él.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ron… vamos hombre quita esa cara. Lo que tenemos que finiquitar es el asesinato de la familia de los Mazzini, eso es todo – especificaba un prototipo de hombre físicamente perfecto a su compañero. Él, chasqueando la lengua, le dio la espalda, luego de soltarle sus respectivas malas palabras – Joder… solo te lo digo para que dejes el amargue que traes.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Robert. No estoy de ánimos como para tu "todo es perfecto, viva la vida el alcohol y las mujeres", por lo menos no hoy – le soltó, lanzando unos papeles en su escritorio. Casi tumba un vaso de capuchino caliente, pero se fijó justo a tiempo, y lo levantó con la varita – con los mil demonios… le he dicho a Rita que…

No la pagues con la pobre mujer, que mucho hace con aguantar a un tipo como tu – le detuvo aquel hombre castaño de cabello oscuro rulo y ojos grises. Se llevó una buena asesinada visual – Ya, ya, ya! Qué te trae de tan buen humor…

Que resulta que tengo que acompañar a yo no sé quien a ver hipogrifos del color del mismísimo diablo a quién sabe qué parido lugar del mundo. – le soltó, y abrió su agenda. Biblioteca. Muchas preguntas. Cambio de apariencia. Una lucha. Biblioteca. Su casa. Genial. Tenía que recorrer la mitad del jodido Sídney en un día. ¿Algo mejor? ¡Ah! Tenía que sacar un tiempo para avisar a su hermana menor que estaba bien.

Cuando se te pase la arrechera que cargas, hablamos, que no estoy para soportar tus idioteces – le reprochó el joven, y salió, dando un portazo.

¡La bomba! Que mi jefe directo se moleste conmigo… tripón que no merece estar en ese puesto, a decir verdad – Abrió de un tirón la tapa, y se dispuso a revisar con parsimonia todo lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo, solo eran las ocho de la mañana, le quedaba media hora antes de ir a pescar criaturas marinas mutadas. A los cinco minutos el café que había salvado estalló, sacándole una maldición de los labios.

Intentando calmarse, y por demás con mucha flojera, se dispuso a cambiar la cara de "qué me ves" a la cara de "wow qué interesante me parecen estos animales, vaya a usted a saber cómo se llaman", y a conducir, nuevamente, hasta el lugar en el que se había conseguido con aquella serpiente. Sí, no podía negarlo, le había impactado. Empezando por no tener el uniforme con el que la había visto durante siete años, y a Draco Malfoy delante de ella. Luego de andar desde la oficina, saludar al vendedor del profeta de la esquina y llegar hasta su auto clásico, de color negro, se detuvo. Pensó. Pensó en que estaba realmente distinta. No tenía ese aire de arrogancia que tanto detestaba, y ya no era una niña que solo patalea al no tener algo. O por lo menos, esa fue la impresión que tuvo. Sabía que estaba tomando conclusiones a la ligera, y que quizá seguía siendo la misma persona insoportable, pero… siempre hacía lo mismo. Llegar a una conclusión antes de saber exactamente qué pasaba, y era algo que, en muchas ocasiones, le había ayudado en su profesión.

& p &

Bueno, ya está. Si alguien lee esto, por fis, comente, tire tomates, déjeme un vociferador, o lo que quiera ;), que será bien recibido!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Hipogrifos acuáticos.**

De un portazo y echando maldiciones por todos lados, entró la serpiente en su apartamento. Revolviendo todo en busca de su arma de trabajo. Sin ella… ¿cómo había podido irse sin ella? Eso no era solamente una soberana estupidez, era algo que no le había pasado nunca. Siempre era la misma rutina: Bañarse, cambiarse, tardar cierto tiempo en ello, cepillarse el cabello, mirarse en el espejo, comer algo, asear su boca, ir al baño, revisar que tuviera todo listo, y marchar. Pero no. Se olvidó de revisar que todo estuviera listo, y ahora tenía que revolver y revolver en la sala por aquello. Con un grito de frustración utiliza la varita, reclamándose internamente por olvidar de vez en cuando que era maga.

_Accio_ cámara – gritó, de nuevo, y un objeto plateado con un objetivo enorme choca contra sus manos, y con un final improperio, respiró profundo. Y se echó a reír, por ser tan impaciente, y tan impulsiva. Con un respiro de tranquilidad, y mirándose en el espejo tamaño corporal que estaba en la parte de atrás de su puerta de madera, corroborando que estaba perfecta, o algo similar, se dispuso a salir, a regresar.

& p &

Con cierta pesadez se detuvo frente a la casa en la que viviría, dentro de una semana. Unos seis meses. Como máximo. Siempre viajaba. No en mar, en un barco, tomando sol como si de una ropa recién lavada y tendida se tratase. O como un trozo de carne para asar. No. Siempre en un estúpido avión que le ponía los nervios de punta, y le hacía quejarse, interiormente, de su jefe. Jefe, jefe, jefe, ese crío. Reasignarle "hogar" cada vez que le placía. Intentó calmarse, porque sabía que de seguir molestándose hasta por respirar, acabaría como loco. Bueno… más aún. Era un amante de decir que la vida no tenía porqué amargar corazones, pero el suyo estaba tan amargado y golpeado que le interesaba un pito cantador lo que amaba anteriormente. Dejó que más autos pasaran al lado del suyo, algunos pitando desagradablemente, otros con chóferes realmente groseros, y otros tantos de dos pisos. Con una llave que adoraba, con una R plateada y con alas animadas a los lados, encendió de nuevo el auto, y se dirigió hasta el puente en el que tenía que verse con los expertos del Profeta. "Expertos… claro, claro, claro, como si en este mundo no hubiesen suficientes personas que pierden su tiempo en idioteces…" se quejó, olvidando lo pensado hacía poco.

Al otro lado de la calle, Pansy Parkinson recogía en una cola más firme el cabello que le daba tanto calor, negro como la noche, corto como su vestido. Se colocaba las gafas, para irse caminando hasta el bendito puente, que quedaba a unos dos kilómetros de allí. Aprovechó y compró el quisquilloso, revista que le agradaba muchísimo, porque tenía artículos que pocos estaban dispuestos a colocar, así la mitad de ellos fuese un verdadero fiasco. Con algo de rapidez, cruzó dos calles, y se detuvo, registrando de nuevo, para asegurarse de que estuviese allí. Correcto. Un objeto semi metálico semi fabricado con madera, de no más de treinta centímetros de largo descansaba en su túnica púrpura. Túnica que gritaba por apartarse de su cuerpo, debido al calor. Gritos que evitaba oír, porque se veía muy bien con ella. Pero el sol estaba haciendo tanto meollo, que optó por quitársela, y colocarla en una mochila que había tomado quién sabe en qué momento de la historia. No era la forma más sexy que tenía de mostrarse ante los caballeros – bastante atractivos – de la ciudad, pero no soportaría estar tanto tiempo con ella. Luego de caminar por aproximadamente media hora, vislumbró el puente, y sonrió. Por lo menos empezaría a tomar fotografías, y todo estaría perfecto.

& p &

¿Bueno? – respondió Ron, con cierto mal humor. Al escuchar la voz que tanto amaba, una sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro – Hermione!

Tonto… no tienes porqué gritar. Te estoy llamando para saber cuándo regresas a Londres – Sonreía, Sabía que ella sonreía, porque siempre sonreía cuando hablaba con él. Inclusive el tono le gustaba. _Imbécil_, pensó para sí.

Pues… no tengo la más remota idea. El profeta quiere un artículo extendido…

Nunca entenderé porqué elegiste periodismo mágico, eras pésimo redactando – dijo con sinceridad, soltando una carcajada del otro lado de la línea. Él le habría dicho lo que hacía realmente, si no fuese por la tonta forma de saber que se había confesado algo que tenían los inefables. En fin…

Pues para que tú veas, otro tipo de personas aprecian lo que hago – dijo con cierto tono ofendido, mientras estacionaba el auto - ¿sabías que está prohibido hablar por estas cositas muggles y conducir a la vez? ¡Como si se pudiera perder el control! – Más carcajadas. Qué feliz lo hacía.

No todos podemos tener control sobre varias cosas… ¿estás aparcando, verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó él, contrariado. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con cierta furia.

Porque yo lo sé todo Ronald, todo – respondió, y Ron escuchó ciertos gritos.

¿Dónde estás?

En una fiesta, con Draco. Sabes que no le gusta que esté lejos de él por más de dos…

¿te permitió tener contacto con el mundo exterior? –_ sí, ira, ¿y qué?_

Ron…

Nada, es más, dejemos el tema hasta allí. Gracias por llamarme, Herms, pero tengo que trabajar. Te llamaré luego. ¡Ah! ¿qué has sabido de Harry?

Hace días que no llama… ¿te molestaste?

¿Yo? ¡Qué va! – con un sonoro "clack" la tapa del móvil se cerró, dejando escapar la frustración de su dueño. Ella, la perfección hecha mujer, presa de un dueño que no la dejaba respirar, ni realizarse. ¿Qué le brillaban los ojos hasta más no aguantar cada vez que estaba junto a él? ¿Qué siempre le decía que los lados opuestos terminan por atraerse? ¿Qué se había olvidado que ella era casi su lado opuesto, su antítesis? Todo se arremolinaba en su mente, al tiempo que caminaba con cierta desgana hasta al dichoso puente.

Se desvió unos pocos metros, antes de llegar. Necesitaba líquido, el sol le estaba quemando el cabello, muy largo, a decir verdad. Le llegaba hasta poco más debajo del cuello, y tenía un corte demasiado "femenino" como para su gusto. El barbero había hecho de su cabello lo que le placía… haber sabido que era homosexual y lo mata antes de dejar que tocara su cabello. Con impotencia lo apartó de su rostro, decidido a cortárselo en lo que terminara la reunión, y con esa misma impotencia le pidió a una mujer Joven que le despachara un refresco, o un jugo de pera, cualquiera de ellos. Ella preguntó por el sabor del refresco – que costaba más que el jugo de pera – y él le dijo que le diera el jugo de pera y dejara de perder su vida en preguntar cosas que no eran su problema.

Pero si tu humor concuerda con tu físico, weasley… de mal en peor – escuchó una voz femenina a su lado, y se volteó de improvisto. Allí estaba. La desgraciada serpiente. Sí, su desagrado, hasta la cúspide del Everest, le hizo reír, quién sabe porqué motivo, pero le hizo reír. Con suficiencia, quizá. – Sigues siendo la misma desagradable comadreja que en Hogwarts. Claro, has crecido, si es que puede ser posible eso… - miró a la mujer que lo estaba despachando, y le sonrió - ¿podría darme un jugo de fresas? Por favor – sacó un billete y le pagó, cuando la muchacha entregó el jugo de fresas y sostuvo el de pera. Ron estaba mudo - ¿Qué? Ahora resulta que tu pobreza es tan grande que necesitas que alguien pague por lo que has pedido…? haberme dicho antes… - miró significativamente a la empleada, quien corrió hasta la caja, cobrándose los dos jugos, y trayéndole el cambio – no linda, puedes quedártelo… aunque si el señor no te muerde, dáselo a él, que de seguro lo necesita más que tu – Dos golpes bajos en menos de cinco minutos, y ahora se alejaba, riendo, victoriosa. ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE CREÍA ESA SERPIENTE?

¡Parkinson! – corrió detrás de ella, como típica escena de película romántica, solo que en vez de rosas y un anillo en sus manos llevaba un jugo de pera y dinero – ¡PARKINSON! – La aludida caminó con algo más de prisa, sin saber porqué hacía correr al menor de los varones weasley. Una mano tocó su hombro, y le dio la vuelta. Casi tembló al ver la furia que había en aquellos ojos azules (que veía tan cerca por primera vez), pero se limitó a sonreír suficientemente – Tú, arpía… - Una oleada de rabia la cruzó a ella en ese momento, pero… se volvió a limitar a quitar la mano con el dinero de su hombro, y a sonreírle

No soy ninguna arpía, weasley, solo que no me gusta comer y ver a alguien necesitado de comida – De haber estado mucho menos molesto, o de tener aún diecisiete años, ronald weasley le habría buscado las mil formas insanas a aquella frase, pero se contentó con poner cara de desagrado – pero qué de mal humor…

¡Pansy! – gritó un tercero, completamente ajeno a ellos dos. Un hombre de complexión ancha, ojos pequeños y una mata de cabello blanco se acercaba a ellos, dejando, nuevamente, a Ron como perdedor de la batalla verbal – ¡Pansy! – repitió, y se detuvo frente a ella, jadeante.

Dime Alan… - respondió con cierta sorna, seguramente, algo "agraciada" con la apariencia sudorosa y temblorosa de aquel hombre – Weasley… puedes seguir tu camino.

Eres la cosa más repugnantemente endemoniada que he visto hoy – le soltó Ron con tal sinceridad que los ojos de pansy se fueron hacia la luna. El hombre que acababa de llegar, sorprendido en extremo, lo vio pasar, y le preguntó con la mirada a la mujer a qué se debía ese carácter.

Cosas de Hogwarts – dio ella como toda respuesta, dispuesta a escuchar lo que el hombre le diría.

& p &

¡No quiero que me repitas de nuevo que tengo que ir a casa de los Mazzini! – Gritó Ron, con una pila de papeles en su escritorio que no tendrían envidia de la mismísima torre Eiffel. El muchacho que se había asomado en su oficina permitió que su sorpresa se diera a conocer en su máxima expresión.

No sé porqué desde que estás trabajando con nosotros tienes ese humor, solo quería decirte que tienes tres llamadas en espera… y que estaría bueno que las contestaras, porque, de hecho, una de ellas tiene que ver con el caso que te está explotando las neuronas – Sin decir más, el joven de nombre Robert y mirada segura cerró la puerta de un golpe.

_¿Qué demonios es lo que ocurre conmigo? Molesto, jodidamente molesto, luego molesto porque estoy molesto, y termino frustrado porque estoy molesto. Ni que un buen sexo no pudiera acomodar esas cosas. ¡Joder es que no es lo mismo! Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, y solo trabajo. Resolver casos como si fuese un mísero detective. Haber sabido que esto solo dejaba tantos jodidos dolores de cabeza y que ella lo escogiera a él antes que a mí me pondría en este estado de irascibilidad, de buen gusto dejo que el otro imbécil que ya está muerto acabase con mi vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad. _

Ron… - recordó el hombre. De un chillido, el pelirrojo salió pitando hasta su oficina

¡No me devanes más la puta cabeza con tus chillidos de niña. Ya sé que tengo que contestar el teléfono, ya sé que tengo que ir a investigar la muerte de un gordo podrido en dinero que, por más que su familia se empeñe en lo contrario, murió por estar mezclando licores mágicos cuyo consumo excesivo causa muerte natural, ya sé que tengo ochocientas misivas qué contestar, y ya sé que tu, un crío que no llega a los veinticinco años eres mi jefe porque la vida es cruel e injusta, pero no por eso tienes que ANDAR JODIENDO TODO EL SANTO DÍA! – le gritó, y, acto seguido, se dirigió hasta la fuente de agua más cercana, puesto que se estaba muriendo de sed.

Justo cuando iba a ingerir el preciado líquido, una lechuza blanquecina se posó en su hombro derecho, volcando sin querer el vaso de papel en el que estaba el agua. Casi le grita a Hedwig, lechuza que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver, pero la alegría de saber que por lo menos dos de tres eran felices y llevaban una vida más o menos normal le hizo pisar tierra. Sí, conclusiones antes de tiempo, ¿y qué?

_Ron:_

_No hay mucho tiempo para estar dando vueltas… ¡Ginny está embarazada! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo, padre… ni qué decir que tendré que dejar la dirección del colegio de aurores por un buen tiempo y despedirme de misiones… y, lamento decirte que no podré ir a Sidney, tengo que consentir a tu hermana, sabes bien lo enormemente quisquillosa que puede ser si no le presto la debida atención… imagínate ahora con un gato más que atender…._

_En fin, te escribo para decirte que Hermione y "Draco" tendrán una fiesta, no, una reunión de compañeros de Hogwarts. Me gustaría saber si podemos contar con la presencia de la comadreja… Es jodiendo, solo manda con Hedwig pronta respuesta._

_Atte. Harry_

_Post Data: Han llegado rumores hasta el departamento de aurores que eres una verdadera pesadilla, que tu humor es insufrible hasta las madres… yo no doy crédito a eso, después de todo, eres demasiado alegre y vivaz como para dejarte caer, de nuevo, por algo que pasó hace poco más de cuatro años._

¿Él? Dejarse caer por necedades estúpidas de niños de primaria? ¿De educación básica? ¿Qué clase de bola de cristal le había alquilado Harry a Trelawney? No… ¿qué clase de misterio se había adueñado de la cabeza de su amigo como para llamar compañero a la bestia de Draco Malfoy "Draco"? La respuesta vino a su mente en forma de destello cegador: No era un misterio, eran dos misterios con nombre de mujer: Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, capaces de destrozar el intelecto, la paciencia y el plante de cualquier hombre.

& p &

Comía en paz. Tranquila. Con cierto nerviosismo, sí, pero aún en paz. ¿Porqué se empeñaba en…? En fin, no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Con un trozo de pan integral en las manos y una taza de café posada en la mesa de un restaurante cualquiera, estaba Pansy leyendo el profeta. Endemoniados tíos… mira que venir a decir que vendría un artículo que habría de dejar cuadrados a los del quisquilloso. Adoraba leer las letras pequeñas, solo ellas le daban sentido a ese periódico _tan serio_. Sí, de la nada habían faltado las personas encargadas de redactar el artículo para el que tomaría las fotos, y todo había quedado pospuesto para ese día. Dentro de dos horas exactamente. Pero primero, correspondía un buen desayuno, y, por no dejar, responder a la carta que Draco le había mandado, nuevamente, preguntando cómo estaba, qué hacía, y si pronto regresaría a Londres. Sabía que lo hacía más por costumbre que por verdadera preocupación, porque lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba estaba en sus brazos. Y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No haría nada para remediarlo, a decir verdad. La carta, que había releído cuatro veces la noche anterior, ahora debía ser parte del montículo de cenizas que se arremolinaba en su chimenea hasta los domingos, que procedía a retirarlas con el más profundo de los ascos encima. Nunca soportaría las cenizas. Sí, se había distraído con un libro de Quidditch… ¿pero y qué? Nadie podía decirle qué decir o qué no decir, qué leer o qué no leer, era libre de hacer y comer con la vista, el tacto y demás sentidos lo que hacía, ya las cadenas habían sido rotas. Y ahora, mientras pagaba para dirigirse hasta una tienda muggle en la que pudieran abastecerla de un rollo nuevo (jamás comprendería esa manía de ser exacta) de veinticuatro fotos, pensaba en qué haría. ¿Ir o no ir? Reunión de compañeros… Había sido bastante tácito al colocar aquello… puesto que las únicas personas con las que se había relacionado eran él y Blaise, y el primero estaba felizmente casado y el segundo felizmente muerto, así que… ¿qué rayos pretendía Draco?

& p &

¡No tenías que haberle invitado! – gritó un muy ofuscado Draco Malfoy, al tiempo que Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada. El destroce que había en un modesto pero acogedor apartamento en el medio de Londres era caótico.

¡No me interesa! ¡Es mi amigo! NO le escribí directamente para que el señor no se molestara, colmo de mundos que ahora me reproche por invitarle a lo que fue MI idea! – le reclamó ésta, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta de un tiro. Pocos segundos bastaron para que el rubio la tumbara.

¿No me vas a decir que extrañas los furtivos abrazos que te daba, verdad? – El punto crítico en el que los celos y la inseguridad hacían meollo en draco malfoy se hacía presente cuando cierto pelirrojo se atravesaba entre ceja y ceja del aludido.

Deja de estar alucinando! Es mi amigo… AMIGO CON UN DEMONIO! – chilló ella, saliendo a toda velocidad del pequeño espacio, no sin antes encargarse de pisar con muchísima fuerza el paño verde botella que había caído al ser rota la puerta.

Hermione, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO! – le exigió Draco, siguiéndola como el aire a la humedad. Ella, reticente a seguir con la disputa, se encerró en el cuarto. Dos toques brutales escuchó, y bufó.

No pienso seguir discutiendo por lo mismo hasta que me muera, Malfoy, así que busca alguien a quién plantarle tus inseguridades, PORQUE A MI NO ME INTERESA VERLAS VOLAR ENCIMA DE MI CABEZA! – Con rapidez destrozó todo lo que había en el pequeño escritorio de su esposo, pues sabía que eso le molestaba, y pagaría por haber roto la puerta. Sí. Que volaran los casos que tenía que hacer. Que volaran las cartas de enamoradas que le preguntaban qué sentía por ella. Que volaran las cartas de su madre en contra de ella. Que volaran las misivas sorpresivas. Que volaran las cartas que había escrito como doscientas veces a…

Inseguridad? INSEGURIDAD? – Otra puerta fue al piso, y él, llameante, se plantó frente a ella, notando que temblaba de furia – TU ME DICES A MI INSEGURO? TU? LA QUE SE REHUSABA A QUE ENTRASE EN UNA MISMA CELDA CON PANSY PARKINSON? LA QUE EXTRAÑAMENTE LA DEFENDIÓ, SOLO PARA ALEJARLA DE MI? TU?

No lo hice por eso! Era inocente!, además, parece que no sirvió de nada! – le gritó, mostrándole un papel – A ver, ¿de qué tanto te…

Y a un muerto con ese cuento!, no metas algo que no tiene que ver – arrancó el papel de sus manos y la echó por la ventana, furibundo.

Draco… NO SEAS BESTIA!

Y tu no seas caradura! Le escribes a ese mono y luego me dices inseguro! Huyes de todo lo que te digo, y me dejas hablando solo, como si no conocieras lo mucho me disgusta!

SI EL SEÑOR HABLASE MÁS CONMIGO EN VEZ DE ARRASTRARME A LA CAMA CADA VEZ QUE LLEGA DEL TRABAJO PODRÍA SABERLO, ¿NO TE PARECE?, Y TE REPITO, NO SEAS BESTIA Y CÍNICO! TAMBIÉN LA INVITASTE A ELLA!

DEJA DE INSINUAR COSAS!

NO ESTOY INSINUANDO UN DEMONIO! FUI MUY CLARA!: SI TUVIÉSEMOS MENOS SEXO Y MÁS CHARLA QUIZÁ CONOCIÉRAMOS MÁS DEL OTRO!

SI TUVIÉSEMOS MENOS SEXO Y MÁS CHARLA ME HABRÍA CASADO CON PANSY Y NO CONTIGO! – Un silencio aplastante procedió a un sacudón de maletas. Estaba hecho, Ya no había marcha atrás.

Perfecto – Dijo Hermione con toda la calma que podía fingir – PERFECTO – Con un movimiento de varita lo sacó de la habitación, escuchando cómo su cuerpo estallaba de lleno con la pared – SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO! – Estalló, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente audible – Lo escuchó dar de golpes contra la puerta, furioso, pero ella, más ágil, había aplicado un sencillo hechizo impasibilizador en la puerta. Por lo menos se iría, y lloraría, en paz.

& p &

¿Buenas tardes? – Preguntó Harry, al escuchar que el timbre sonaba y saludaban amablemente. Miró su reloj, y luego hacia las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones de su hogar – ¿No es como muy temprano como para que me digan buenas tardes? – se dijo más a así mismo que a cualquier otra persona. – ¡Dévora! – Saludó, sonriendo notoriamente, al ver a una chica castaña, de bajo tamaño y piel apiñada frente a su puerta

¿Cómo está el mejor auror de todo el planeta? – Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de lanzarse en sus brazos.

& p &

¡Tienes mucha suerte! – decía aquel hombre que había visto hacía poco a Pansy, mientras ella, con unas gafas de motorizado, un vestido blanco y una cartera gigante púrpura, sonreía. ¿Ella siempre reía? Qué capacidad.

Ni tanta. No te creas, en invierno esto es un infierno. Pero las fotos se secan más rápidamente… creo que es por el frío. ¿A qué hora partimos? – quiso saber, al tiempo que sacaba algo de su cartera. Era un frasco de agua. Al momento de ingerirlo, dos personas más se acercaron, y ella, campante, y aparentemente feliz, quedó sonreída. Él, por su parte, buscaba la forma de hacer transformar su mal humor en simple sueño matutino. No lo consiguió.

¡Vaya! ¡Pero si ya llegó el escritor! – Dijo una mujer de unos treinta años a los otros tres, que escuchaban lo que decía el que parecía ser su hermano. Todas las vistas se posaron en él, y le sacaron un leve rubor. La cara de la serpiente fue de poema.

¿Tú? ¿Escritor? Pero si siempre reprobabas todo… qué cosas – comentó irónicamente, llevándose una cuchillada silenciosa por parte de los ojos del pelirrojo y un silencio por parte de los presentes.

Discúlpenla señores, por lo que parece, no conoce la educación – rebotó él, mirando su cámara. Sí, ya lo sospechaba, pero no lo había afirmado. Con un respiro profundo, se acercó – No tiene nada de especial lo que hago, solo…

Leí tu publicación sobre la posible unidad entre los magos y los muggles, dejando atrás las líneas de sangre limpia que están más que obsoletas en nuestra época! Simplemente adorable! – inquirió la mujer, sacando un profeta algo viejo de su mochila de color gris y de tela roída - ¿Podrías firmarlo?

¡Dora! – pidió el hombre que andaba con ella, tan rubio castaño como ella – Vinimos por invitación del señor Alan…

No me llamen señor… - pidió éste, mirando a Pansy, quien tomaba agua y se distraía mirando el paisaje. Era realmente hermoso. Una veleta, un puente, muchos pájaros, y el mar abierto ante ella. Adoraba Australia, eso era definitivo, aunque su exagerada vida salvaje a veces la asustara.

No hay ningún problema en decirle señor, señor – se opuso ella, sacando una pluma, y acercándose a Ron – ¡Por Favor!

Este, es que yo no… - Odiaba esas situaciones. Odiaba todo. Odiaba su mentira. Odiaba llevarse el crédito de la buena de Rita, aunque la tratase como a un insecto, por su mal humor. Odiaba que le estuvieran surcando la vista frontal con un lapicero de color negro y punta verde. Odiaba ver su rostro enmarcado en pequeño, y luego una sucesión de letras que no entendía… bueno, sí entendía, pero, al saberlas toda una mentira, una patraña que se cernía para que él pudiese realizar su verdadero trabajo, le hacían asquearlo y decidir que no le entendía, así de simple. La mujer lo miraba, contrariada, y con cierto frunce en el medio de las cejas.

No me digas que eres incapaz de complacer a los que tanto te quieren, weasley? – ironizó Pansy, al tiempo que sacaba su cámara y le daba vueltas al rotor del objetivo, enfocando a una garza que acababa de aterrizar en el agua, a pocos metros de allí – qué desconsiderado eres.

¡Tu también! – Pidió el hombre castaño. Alan, mirando a Pansy, a los invitados, y a Ron, optó por dirigirse al hombre que los llevaría en el velero hasta el puente que estaba cerca de una pequeña isla, que era donde se suponía vivían los hipogrifos acuáticos de los que tanto se hablaba en ese momento.

¿Yo también qué, exactamente? – quiso ella que se le especificara, mientras guardaba la cámara. Una foto más de animales salvajes y su casa se iría en dos pedazos. _Que lo haga_, pensó con sorna.

Tómale una foto y fírmala! Eres una fotógrafa excelente! – Aclaró la mujer de cabellos dorados, logrando sacar una verdadera sonrisa de Ronald Weasley.

¿De verdad cree que dejaré que una slytherin me tome una foto? Debe estar bromeando – dijo, mirando a Alan. Era el nexo entre él y Parkinson – Vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo.

¡Por favor! Aún no ha firmado su artículo! – Pidió la mujer, mirando a su hermano, en busca de apoyo.

Ya, ya, ya, cálmense que me los asustan – pidió con cortesía Alan. Con una negativa indicó a Pansy que ellos no irían con ellos en el bote, pero… - Cuando regresemos, si así lo deseáis, ellos firmarán y tomarán todo lo que desean, solo que ahora tenemos cosas qué hacer, ya saben, eso de no fallarle al profeta. – Terminó, y Ron también negó.

Yo no me voy a retratar con…

Cállate Weasley – pidió Pansy, queriendo hacer su trabajo.

Antes de que se ensarten en una lucha encarnada, vamos al bote, que ya no están esperando – Indicó Alan, al tiempo que los hermanos asentían con la cabeza, un poco apaleados por el tener que esperar, pero decididos a no dejarlos ir. Un bote de color blanco – más parecido a un yate destartalado y encogido, según la memoria de Pansy, vistos en revistas muggles - Señores, prometo traerles a sus estrellas lo más pronto posible. Si no es posible dado a lo difícil que son las criaturas que veremos, les aseguro que se los envío por carta, después de todo, ustedes ganaron el concurso – Ron no aguantó más y caminó directamente al bote, cruzando el puentecillo. Había un hombre mayor en él, al parecer el encargado de mantenerlo estable (se veía muy vulnerable).

& p &

Si alguien me lee, gracias =)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos**

Respiró profundamente, al tiempo que echaba las llaves en una pecera, sin peces. Se soltó la coleta del cabello, y se dirigió al baño, tratando de no dar un portazo más. Sus puertas sencillamente no lo soportarían. Con dos chasquidos hizo que los grifos de su jacuzzi se dejaran fluir, al tiempo que se miraba al espejo. Unos ojos azul oscuro, marchitos, le devolvieron una mirada fría y obcecada. No podía con ella. No podía consigo mismo. Pero… cómo reponerse? Esa, esa y no otra, era la pregunta del millón de galeones.

**Flash back**

_Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas. Estaba listo! Se asomó con la ternura que albergaba su alma al pensar en ella, y entró en la tienda. Una señora de unos sesenta años le sonrió afablemente, y lo saludó._

_Buenas tardes, joven Weasley. Me agrada tenerlo por aquí. Agradecemos su preferencia – Ron no pudo menos que reírse al escuchar, nuevamente, a la mujer hablando en tercera persona._

_Em… sí – contestó, algo nervioso. Revisó su cartera y sacó un papelito, el cual ondeaba mágicamente y mostraba la fecha de ese día: 28 de noviembre – vine porque esto no para de brillar… y me supongo que es porque… porque…_

_Sí, de hecho, ya están listos – Le contestó ella, tomando el papel el sus manos y desvaneciéndolo con una floritura de la varita – Nos costó mucho el acabado, más por sus especificaciones, pero lo hemos conseguido._

_La mujer sacudió dos veces su varita, y un estuche de color azul claro se posó en sus manos. Lo miró a los ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su experimentado rostro._

_Hace muchísimo tiempo que no veo a un novio tan feliz, si me permite confesarle. Espero que la señorita Granger sea realmente merecedora de su amor – le aseguró, al tiempo que colocaba la cajita en las temblorosas manos del pelirrojo, quién sonrió apenado._

_No necesita esperar nada, ella es para mí – le soltó, con los ojos llenos de felicidad, al tiempo que abría el estuche. Dos anillos de oro con destellos plateados se dirigieron a él, y mostraron en el aire: "somos fuego y armonía, espero que hasta el fin de los tiempos accedas a ser mía". No pudo menos de echar dos carcajadas internas. Vaya que era cursi cuando se lo proponía. _

**Fin flash back**

_Basta, Ronald Bilius Weasley_, susurró para sí. Se metió de cabeza en aquella imitación de lo que conocía como piscina muggle, y deseó, con todo lo que le quedaba de corazón, que el agua barriera de sí lo que él mismo, por medio del licor, la ira, la soledad, el tiempo, y demás estupideces empleadas por el humano común no había podido borrar: Su amor por Hermione Granger.

Terminó la ducha, y en ese momento el aparatico por el que multaban a tantos muggles en la carretera volvió a sonar. Le extrañó. Eran más de las once de la noche. Por lo general, no lo llamaban luego de las diez.

Diga?

Ya. Vente al ministerio, han descubierto que la esposa del viejo Mazzini está relacionada con antiguos mortífagos que buscan una alzada, aunque sabrá Merlín quién es el líder – Esa era la voz de su _jefe_. Un pitido le confirmó que habían colgado. Con una maldición se vistió lo mejor que pudo y desapareció del cómodo apartamento tipo estudio. Amaba su carrera a más no poder, pero detestaba no poder dormir. _Eso lo ponía de mal humor_.

Recordando la particular tarde, no supo si reír o realmente maldecir por su suerte tan endemoniada. Pansy Parkinson. Quién le diría que esa arpía podría realmente sentir aprecio por fotografías? Sabía que así se llamaban por ella… pero no sabía que podían ser tan divertidas. Con una maestría propia de una Slytherin, plagada de suficiencia y de profesionalismo, tomaba cada cuadro como si en eso se le fuese la vida. Alan estaba encantado, y él sólo tomaba notas como "salieron" "hacen piruetas idiotas" y "el atardecer parece volverlos locos". Nunca había servido para escribir. Agradecía a su secretaria por ser tan buena. Pensó seriamente en llevarle una especie de regalo, por aguantarlo. De verdad, estaba hecho una piedra en el culo. La Parkinson lo había mirado fijamente y le había dicho "se te ve mejor el cabello largo, comadreja, no te ves tan miserable". Ese comentario le cayó en el hígado y le provocó decirle unas cuantas verdades que estaban atoradas en su cuello, pero optó por desviar la mirada. A eso de las siete de la noche, el sol empezó a ocultarse, dejando una vista maravillosa. Esos hipogrifos acuáticos que habían ido a ver les regalaron un espectáculo, y la serpiente chillaba de excitación.

- Tan interesante te parecen estos animalitos? – Había preguntado él, con sorna.

- Ja. Quisieras tu poder apreciar la simpleza de la vida antes de maldecirla por injusta, pobretón – respondió ella. Claro, usaba la palabra pobretón por costumbre, no porque fuese la situación actual del pelirrojo.

- No seas insulsa Parkinson, poco me interesa… - se cayó abruptamente. Él y su bocota.

- Qué? Qué te pasó? Me ibas a decir que poco te interesa tu trabajo? Pues no me vengas con idioteces. A pesar de ser un fenómeno que no entiendo, la comunidad mágica adora las barbaridades que salen de tu pluma. Sin ir más lejos, te esperan para brindarte pleitesía e idolatrarte. Feliz deberías estar, siente lo que se siente ser un Slytherin por naturaleza – Cortó a la final, con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Pansy! Mira eso! – Había gritado Alan, al tiempo que sacudía el hombro derecho de Ron – Joder! Que esto es una locura! El Profeta y el Quisquilloso se matarán por estas imágenes! – Con el dedo índice, derecho, apuntaba al cielo. Allí, arriba, habían dos hipogrifos con colas de peces y las alas como cobijándolos. Uno negro y el otro blanco, enzarzados en un brillo que más que mágico, parecía celestial.

Eso le había cortado la respiración. Recordarlo le sacó una sonrisa a medias. Aunque no lo había demostrado, la vista lo había impresionado. El ver cómo pasaba del día a la noche con esas dos criaturas danzando en el aire como lo hacían, le hacían rememorar los momentos en los que paseaba a su castaña por los cielos, contando las estrellas y regalándoselas. Nombrándolas por ella y sacándole sonrisas.

- Imbécil – susurró.

- Vamos Weasley, deja las confesiones para tu habitación.

- Para ya de joder! – Le espetó a la pelinegra, la cuál se echó a reír.

- Estás más irritable que nunca. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que quizá te ayude a amortiguar la pena. Weasley, Weasley, Weasley… aunque puede que termines en loco.

Era cierto. Asquerosamente cierto. Se dejó de recordar y salió dando un portazo. A trabajar.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"_Querido Ron:_

_Necesito verte. Draco es un imbécil, sabes? Sólo puedo recurrir a ti, el ser que más quiero en la vida. Necesito hablarte, que me escuches, y… alguien que esté allí para mí, como siempre lo has estado. Disculpa mi egoísmo, y por favor, respóndeme. Sé que estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo, espero no quitarte mucho tiempo. Mañana a primera hora llego a Sidney._

_Besos, Herms"._

No era necesario colocar más nada. Una castaña con los ojos hinchados cerró el pergamino y se la entregó a una lechuza ámbar, de nombre Dafne. Esperando la respuesta de su mejor amigo, se sumió en el océano de lágrimas que tenía en el cuarto de sus padres, los cuales estaban muy preocupados por su hija. Nunca, en los veinticuatro años que le habían visto vivir, la habían escuchado llorar tanto, ni siquiera ante su único cinco de sus primeros años.

& p &

- Cómo es posible que estés aquí! Dévora! – Harry Potter alzó en brazos a una agradable visita. Su compañera de cazas. La que asesinaba mortífagos. Se burlaba de ella, parecía más un mortífago que un auror.

- Bueno. Me tomé la libertad de pasar por aquí, a saludarlos. Cómo están todos? Puedo pasar? – Aún esperaba en la entrada del hogar de Harry James Potter, de puntitas, porque el tamaño de Harry si bien no era descomunal, fácil rayaba en el metro ochenta y ella no era de las más altas.

- Claro! Venga! Ginny! A que no sabes quién llegó! – Harry señaló hacia su acogedor hogar. Una sencilla casa de dos pisos, de colores alegres, llena de cuadros de amigos. Una cocina al final, con cosas mágicas empotradas, y una alacena que parecía permanentemente abierta. Dévora sonrió.

- No puedo creer que sigas con el trauma de la alacena. Jajaja, pobre Ginny, mira que lidiar contigo – le dijo, al tiempo que le desordenaba más el cabello.

- Puff, ni idea tienes. Creo que más fácil sería lidiar con Voldy – Una pelirroja bajaba los escalones con cierto cuidado. Llegó a los brazos de su galante y recién esposo, quién la abrazó – Harry, cariño, Herms escribió – dijo.

- Hermione! Demonios! Tengo añales que no la veo! Aún sigue con ese imbécil de Malfoy? – preguntó ella – Por cierto, podrían prestarme su baño? Viajar tanto tiempo en escoba no es bueno – agregó, sacando una carcajada de los otros dos.

- Claro, sube. Al final, hay dos. Entra al que quieras – respondió Ginny. Unos segundos de tensión se dieron, mientras la castaña subía y se perdía en su casa. En lo que escucharon un portazo, se volvió a Harry, con cara preocupada.

- Qué pasó? – inquirió él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Es Hermione. Peleó terrible con Malfoy… - había comenzado, en lo que Harry comenzó a vociferar – Espera! Parece que fue parte y parte. Me dice que va a Sidney, a hablar con Ron…

- Con Ron?! Acaso está loca?! ÉL no acepta aún que lo haya dejado por esa lagartija! – Estaba molesto, pero porque sabía el impacto que eso podía causar en su amigo.

- Lo sé. Lo pensé. Incluso había redactado una carta pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero sabes qué? Me parece hasta oportuno.

- Oportuno dices?

- Sí – confesó ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – puede que se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro. Y que me perdone Malfoy, vaya que era una visión digna el observarlo pasear por acá cuando no estabas…

- Ginebra!

- Mentira! – Unas carcajadas escaparon del cuerpo de la leona, quien besó con pasión a Harry, atontándolo – de verdad crees que esos pectorales perfectos pueden contra tu torpeza?

- Pues…

- Ginny! Madre de mi alma! Qué demonios hace una quidditch en un baño! – Una voz apagada los hizo mirarse y volver a reír. Si esa chica americana se quedaba con ellos una temporada, vaya que lo pasarían bien.

- Baja ya! Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, y tienes que cocinar, porque Ginny me obliga a hacerlo todos los días! – Inquirió Harry, y más risas inundaron el hogar del niño que vivió, aunque no le quitaron la sensación de incomodidad. ¿De verdad sería una buena idea que Hermione y Ron se reencontraran, después de tanto?

**Flash Back **

Una Hermione Granger dividida entre la emoción y la desesperación estaba a punto de lograr abrir un hueco en el segundo piso de Grimmauld Place. Frente a ella, un muy incómodo Harry Potter la veía. Traía un pequeño cofre entre las manos, y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sobre el cofre, un estuche de plata y cristal, bastante elegante, que parecía una estrella de tanto que brillaba.

No puedes hacerlo, Hermione. Ha jugado contigo cuanto le ha placido, y no será la última vez que se pinte de caballero acorazado sólo para ti. Además, Ron no se merece esto. – le dijo, intentando que su voz no sonara al reclamo que se le antojaba adecuado para el momento.

Pero es que… Harry, por favor. No me juzgues tu también, Ginny casi me rompe la cara cuando le dije que no me casaría con Ron, puedes imaginarte del dolor que sentí por su reacción? Es mi mejor amiga! – le pidió ella, a punto de soltarse a llorar. No era una mujer dada al llanto, pero ante las situaciones gravosas, solía reaccionar de esa manera, o violentamente.

No te estoy juzgando, sabes que te quiero demasiado como para eso, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que estás tomando. Él te quiere más que a sí mismo, y sé perfectamente que no se repondrá fácilmente ante tu negativa. Quiere creer que tu petición de pensarlo es solamente para hacerlo sufrir, y créeme que yo también quiero creerlo.

Jamás jugaría de esa manera con los sentimientos de Ron! – le trató de explicar ella, y Crookhanks la miró, divertido.

Entonces encárgate de decirle que no te casarás con él, porque una vez más, Malfoy te ha hechizado con sus palabras lindas. No pretendas que se lo diga yo, no estoy dispuesto a verlo en ese estado, de nuevo. No me lo pidas, porque esta vez, no lo haré.

Harry, no vine a pedirte eso – le replicó ella, al tiempo que dejaba que dos lágrimas juguetearan con las pecas de sus mejillas. Respiró profundo y puso el cofre que traía entre las manos en el suelo, frente a su mejor amigo – quiero que le entregues eso. De mí no lo recibirá, pero no me quedaré con la diadema de su madre. Con ella se casó con su madre, es una reliquia Weasley, y no puedo. Hablaré con él, y que sea lo que Merlín quiera, porque le diré que me quedo con Malfoy, y que nos casamos en dos meses.

QUE TU QUÉ?!

**Fin Flash Back**

& p &

- Qué pasó? – Le preguntó Ron a su Jefe. A Herbert Wallen. Un hombre que, la primera vez que lo vio, le metió miedo, y ahora le daba hasta risa, dentro del respeto que le tenía por haberle enseñado todo lo que sabía.

- Hemos encontrado varias pistas. Cerca de Paddington está la residencia de los Mazzini, por eso estamos aquí. Ahora, como la señora vive, sería interesante que fueras…

- Todo eso ya lo sé, venga que no me sacaste de la casa para decirme eso, verdad?

- Eh, no. Necesitamos que te unas a una sangre limpia, Weasley.

- ¿Que me qué? – Preguntó él, sin poder creerlo.

- Así es. Angela Mazzini es una de las magas con más prejuicios que puedas encontrar en la faz de la tierra. Tú tienes que ir a su casa en cualidad de esposo de alguna de las hijas de sus viejas amigas, e indagar sobre su esposo. Lógicamente, ya nos inventamos una historia para que la crea, creo que un empleado de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica debió dejarte una carta en tu casa, pero si no, igual es algo que no viene mucho al caso. Sólo así podremos descubrir qué ocurrió con ese maldito viejo y quitarnos a los de regulación y ley mágica de encima y, de paso, ver quién demonios anda levantando muertos de las tumbas – el sólo hablar del tema parecía disgustarle, porque el rictus que aparecía en la comisura de sus labios era del todo desagradable.

- No me jodas! Para eso están los aurores! – replicó Ron. Lo menos que necesitaba era encajarse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a una vieja maloliente del brazo de una mujer hueca.

- Cierto, pero últimamente están pasados de perezosos. No nos quieren creer que ese maldito viejo se traía algo entre manos, Weasley. Y no te estoy hablando de que quiere que regrese Voldemort, porque Potter se lo echó hace años, pero tramaba algo, y la única que puede saberlo es la esposa. Y como eres uno de los nuestros, de los mejores cabe destacar, he decidido colocar en tus manos el que le saques la verdad, quiera o no.

- Es que tu no has notado que soy una espinilla en el culo de un rinoceronte, Wallen? De verdad, no acuerdo contigo.

- Precisamente por eso me interesas, además, puede que te interese también el que ya hemos decidido con quién andarás – el viejo sonrió enigmáticamente, y azuzó su túnica como si fuese un animal vivo.

- No me jodas, en serio. Ahora dime que me va a tocar hacer lo mismo que hace dos años, que tuve que andar con un niño que era Voldemort en persona de lo cruel que era y tenía que fingir que me desvivía por él! – Esos recuerdos eran especialmente terribles. Todas las ganas que algún día había albergado de tener prole, habían sido acuchilladas rudamente por aquél niño del infierno.

- Más o menos, Weasley. Te pusimos en contacto hace poco con ella, de hecho, en estos momentos un compañero debería estarle explicando la situación. En su condición, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por la comunidad mágica, si de verdad quiere que en el ministerio no quede nada que la tache en un futuro – dijo en un tono frío, y se dirigió a la puerta. – Hoy, a más tardar mañana, debería ponerse en contacto contigo. Acordamos que vivieran cerca, así que te recomiendo que vayas a descansar, Weasley.

& p &

Otra vez – pidió Pansy Parkinson, con la taza de té incrustada en la mano derecha y los ojos desorbitados. Frente a ella, dañando la imagen pulcra que se reflejaba en aquella mesilla que los separaba, estaba un joven mago, moreno, con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que pretendía ser simpática, pero era mucho más similar a una patada en el trasero. Había tocado su timbre, le había preguntado que si era Pansy Parkinson y si conocía a Angela Mazzini. A partir de allí, había perdido el hilo de la conversación, porque palabras como _Weasley y Compañero_ no podían caber en una misma oración. Simplemente, _no podían_.

No es tan difícil, señorita Parkinson. El ministerio viene a plantearle un trato – su ceja izquierda se alzó, y Pansy intentó escucharlo atentamente esa vez, pero aquel pajarraco que tocaba incesantemente la ventana que le daba paso a la luz del sol no la dejaba concentrarse.

Permítame, ya regreso – Le dijo, y se puso en pie en el acto. Trató de quitarle las arrugas al pantalón que llevaba, con las manos, al tiempo que se aseguraba de que su varita estaba donde siempre la tenía: En el bolsillo trasero, y al demonio con los magos que habían perdido una nalga por ello. El joven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su acto.

No sabe que muchos magos han…? – empezó, y la chica chasqueó la lengua, al tiempo que miraba con desaprobación a aquella lechuza negra de tamaño colosal.

Sí, lo sé, pero eso les pasó por idiotas. Maga, dile a tu dueño que la próxima vez no sea tan estúpido de mandarte a golpear la ventana de esa manera. Toma – Sacó la varita del bolsillo y apareció una chuchería lechucil. Cuando el ave estuvo a punto de devolverse, Pansy recordó algo y la detuvo – Maga, espera! – Escribió brevemente en un pergamino la respuesta para Draco (si me preguntas algo, no sé, si me invitas a algo, sí, siempre que no tenga que lidiar con _Granger_, si has reflexionado y decides venir a casarte conmigo, también sí, era la respuesta patrón de ambos, o algo similar) – entrégale esto – solicitó, y acarició la cabeza del animal. Ésta gorgojó y partió. – Ahora sí – miró al empleado del ministerio, quien había dado cuenta del té que le había servido al llegar – dígame – volvió a su sitio, no sin antes guardar la carta. ¿Qué quería Draco? Hacía mucho que no le escribía.

El ministerio quiere ofrecerle un trato, señorita – intentó él, por tercera vez, y colocó la taza en la mesilla – Usted tiene un historial criminal, y vengo a…

Pero si fui declarada inocente! – chilló ella, perdiendo los estribos. ¿Cómo que tenía historial criminal? Granger y ella misma habían peleado hasta con los dientes para demostrar que ella no había asesinado a Blaise, por más que todo el maldito Wizengamot dijese lo contrario!

No me refiero a su caso en Azkaban, señorita. Hago referencia a esa marca que tiene en su antebrazo izquierdo – comentó como quien dice que son las tres treinta, pero ella sintió una punzada de incomodidad en el pecho. Maldita sea, _hasta cuando?_

Si viene a requisarme, o algo por el estilo, puede hacerlo. Me he presentado en todas las ocasiones que me han citado, y no estoy dispuesta a tolerar que venga a mi casa a acusarme de asesina. Puede llamarme como quiera, pero jamás asesiné a un muggle o a un hijo de éstos – le escupió, al tiempo que se ponía en pie por segunda vez – Si no se le ofrece nada más, le voy a agradecer que se marche de mi casa – trató de zanjar el asunto, pero el hombre le ofreció una sonrisa que le pedía disculpas, a medias.

No, no es eso, por favor, no se ofenda – le pidió, al tiempo que se levantaba y hacía gestos con las manos, indicándole que volviera a tomar asiento – vengo precisamente a ofrecerle borrar todo récord de que usted fue parte alguna vez del cuerpo de mortífagos del señor tenebroso – _**Es increíble que haya todavía imbéciles incapaces de llamarlo por su nombre, por Merlín, tiene años muerto!**_ Pensó para sí la pelinegra, mientras lo miraba inquisitoriamente, para de nuevo sentarse. El hombre respiró, y se sentó también. Parecía una burla a las sillas aquella danza de alzarse y sentarse. – Gracias. Yo, como representante del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, quisiera proponerle lo siguiente – _**Vaya que da vueltas este hombre!**_ Empezaba a fastidiarse Pansy – El cuerpo de Inefables está trabajando en un caso algo peliagudo, y para resolverlo, necesitan de su ayuda, puesto que me dijo que conocía a la señora de Mazzini.

Perdón? Yo no quiero nada con esa vieja estirada, busquen a Millicent, ella la adora, y con gusto trabajará con ustedes – replicó ella, sintiendo un peso descomunal en aquella carta que había recibido. Se moría de ganas por leerla, y aquel idiota no la dejaba.

La señorita que menciona está en Azkaban, cumpliendo condena, además, entre todas las mencionadas por la señora Mazzini, usted parece ser una de las más queridas – continuó él, sacando una carta de la túnica, y extendiéndosela a Pansy – ese es un acuerdo escrito por Pius Thicknesse en persona, en el que se le asegura que si colabora con los Inefables, todo lo que la acuse en el ministerio hasta el día de hoy, será o bien desestimado o bien borrado del historial mágico de Inglaterra – le explicó, y ella sintió que sus dedos quemaban. Qué era lo que quería ese hombre exactamente? Recibió la carta como quien recibe una bomba atómica, mirándola desdeñosamente. Ella se moría por saber qué decía, pero él no tenía que enterarse.

Supongamos que estoy interesada – comenzó, y dejó la carta en la mesa, al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello – qué es lo que tengo que hacer, con exactitud? – le devolvió el gesto de la ceja al hombre y él se acomodó la corbata.

Trabajar con un Inefable. Él, lógicamente, no le comentará el propósito de su misión, pero sí lo tendrá como una especie de "compañero", aunque, si somos precisos, él la tendrá a usted como una especie de "compañera". Investigarán a la señora Mazzini, y no me pregunte porqué, porque lo desconozco, esos Inefables son…

Demasiado misteriosos, sí. Pero ya que ellos son el último mago del universo, cada uno de ello (_**de los creídos que son los desgraciados**_), para qué necesitan a una mortífaga renegada? – preguntó ella. Simplemente, no cuadraba.

Porque no necesitan una "mortífaga renegada", señorita Parkinson. Necesitan a una sangre limpia casada y siempre del brazo de un sangre limpia, necesitan un dulce matrimonio que va a solicitar a una dulce y antigua anciana sangre limpia que les apadrine a su futuro hijo, eso es lo que necesitan.

Perdón?! – Antes, no entendía, ahora, simplemente escuchaba estupideces – Usted no puede pedirme que finja tener una relación con nadie.

Es que no se lo pido yo, incapaz! – sí, era un rematado baboso – se lo pide el Departamento de…

No sea tan protocolar, por Merlín. – Pansy suspiró e hizo mentalmente aquella lista de pros y contras que siempre le había funcionado en la vida. Nada como ser meticulosa y calcular pérdidas y ganancias con una acción. JA! Al diablo. – Donde firmo?

Eso quiere decir que acepta? – preguntó él, o bien falsamente encantado yo terrible mostrando lo que sentía.

No, quiere decir que firmo y que le exijo que se vaya de mi casa, porque tengo cosas que hacer. Otra cosa! Con quién trabajaré?

Eso lo sabrá esta noche. Ya se ha tropezado con él recientemente, hacían pruebas de compatibilidad, y resulta que, mágicamente hablando, son almas gemelas, si es que eso puede existir en el mundo mágico – dos carcajadas escaparon de su pecho, aunque el chiste había sido comprendido sólo por él.

No pretenderá que firme sin saber quién es, ver… - un grito ahogado quedó en su garganta. "Ya se ha tropezado con él recientemente…" No, no podía ser. De ese ser no podía depender su completa libertad, mágicamente hablando. No podía ser, no. Su cabeza se nubló por unos instantes y no supo en qué momento aquel hombre se marchó de su casa, con una sonrisa pomposa y dejándole ese pergamino que había firmado segundos antes como prueba del trato. Ella, una slytherin, no podía depender de un mugroso Gryffindor, eso iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza, y contra las de sí misma!

& p &

Allí estaba. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, pero sus manos la cubrían, así que la luz directa no le producía tanto daño. Una pequeña maleta y un gato perezoso era todo lo que traía con ella, aunque sabía que el haberse hecho acompañar con Crookhanks era, por demás, abusar del corazón de Ron. Era egoísta, y lo sabía. Lo había destrozado, y lo sabía. Pero eso había pasado hacía más de tres años, y él era el único que realmente le podía decir qué hacer, y qué no hacer, lo sabía. Lo conocía. Había compartido cosas muy lindas con él el primer año de salir de Hogwarts, y era inmensamente grande el aprecio que le tenía. Esperaba que la hubiese perdonado, porque no podría aguantar su rechazo. Una mirada dura, una mala palabra, por más insignificante que fuese, fácilmente podía acabar con sus nervios. Trató de disipar su vista de aquellas incómodas gotas saladas, y caminó hasta los tres peldaños que custodiaban el que ahora era el hogar de Ron Weasley. Aunque, para sincerarse, ese título le quedaba grande. Ron se había convertido en un ser un tanto solo, quizá un poco amargado, pero tenía la esperanza de que no hubiese cambiado, y menos por ella.

Se sentó en el segundo peldaño y le dijo a su gato patizambo que fuese a cazar ratones. Esperaba, de corazón, que él llegase pronto, muy pronto. No quería que nadie la viera, que nadie la percibiera, que nadie le hablara, no quería nada de nadie. Se sentía infinitamente vacía, y por más que trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas, éstas se auto gobernaban, traicionándola de la manera más vil. Con la varita se preparó una taza de té, buscando calmarse. Entre tantas cosas, un recuerdo vino a ella, y le hizo reír. Ron siempre le había dicho que las penas se ahogan con alcohol, y no con té. O eso había sido antes de que le partiera el corazón en dos.

Hermione Granger, eres una rematada estúpida, y egoísta – susurró con la voz quebrada para sí. – Agradece a Merlín si te acepta en tu casa, ojalá no lo haga, no te lo mereces, no después de...

Granger? – Preguntó una mujer. Traía puesto unos pantalones ceñidos y una camisa que era demasiado ancha como para ella. Una cámara muggle guindaba de su cuello y su varita descansaba en su oreja izquierda. El cabello lo traía recogido, aunque su cara era impecable, maquillada siempre. Pansy Parkinson, allí, frente a ella.

Hola, Parkinson – saludó ella, poniéndose en pie y rogando que sus párpados no se hubiesen cerrado atrozmente, como solían hacer cada vez que lloraba.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella, más confundida que con ganas de burlarse, para tranquilidad de Hermione.

No has hablado con Draco, acaso? – preguntó en un tono bastante agresivo, negando con la cabeza inmediatamente – Disculpa, después de todo, tu no tienes la culpa.

Culpa de qué, precisamente? – quiso saber ella, y la memoria de una carta perdida en su bolsillo lateral derecho le impactó de lleno – MALDITA SEA! – Gritó, y se devolvió por donde había llegado. Hermione sólo resopló y volvió a sentarse, quizá, con suerte, Ron llegaría antes del atardecer.

& p &


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La Recepción**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Inusualmente, las estrellas parecían haberse marchado a vacacionar, porque en aquél cielo extraño, extranjero, no brillaba ni una. Un pelirrubio, con ojeras envidiables para un mapache, tomaba un café oscuro, sin azúcar. Asumía que no era de sus preferidos, pero ante la rabia y la decepción que albergaba en el pecho, era como un bálsamo dulce.

Quizá resultaba un poco egoísta el recurrir a Pansy, luego de la sarta de estupideces que le había dicho durante el juicio que se llevó a cabo por la muerte de Blaise, aunque esperaba que comprendiera que su muerte lo había afectado mucho. No era algo que tenía que regar ante la comunidad mágica, pero más allá de esa sobria máscara de seriedad, se encerraba un ser humano como cualquier otro… puede que un poco más seco el que promedio, y menos imbécil, pero era un ser humano.

Miró el reloj que cargaba, y en el acto se asqueó de sí mismo. Había sido un regalo de Hermione, en su intento por el que comprendiera un poco la mente muggle. No podía negar que el día que lo había recibido se había reído sinceramente de la inocencia de su esposa, creer que él entendería a esos seres _no _mágicos. Había aprendido a respetarlos hasta cierto límite, pero el respeto no implica la aceptación o el entendimiento, y eso era algo que a veces ella no comprendía de él. Se preguntaba si lo respetaba y no lo entendía seriamente, porque de ser así… Negó para sí mismo y se lo quitó, no sin percibir que su antigua compañera de casa tenía más de media hora de retraso. _Mujeres_, pensó, y pidió una copa de vino. Era una mezcla extraña y lo sabía, pero luego de una tasa de café pétreo, el vino apaciguaba sus sensaciones.

Un hombre con smoking se le acercó, colocándole la bebida que había solicitado, al tiempo que una mujer de cabellera negra, larga, se sentaba frente a él. Iba con un vestido vino sencillo, el cabello suelto y aretes largos, de plata, en forma de serpiente. Una sonrisa osó colarse entre sus labios ante la visión. Pansy definitivamente era Pansy.

Pensé que estabas en broma cuando me dijiste que venías, pero ahora que te veo… en fin, ¿cómo estás? – soltó, con la sinceridad y sencillez que pocas veces solía demostrar ante las personas.

¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? – respondió él, directo, al tiempo que le ofrecía la copa de vino y pedía otra para él. Señaló una maleta que tenía a un lado de su silla – no preguntes. Nos vamos a separar, o eso creo – le resumió, mientras ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos – por Merlín, ¿podrías prestarme atención?

No pretendo preguntarte nada, pero te pregunté cómo estabas. Tu cara está hecha un culo de billywig, así que no estaría mal que, de paso, comieras un poco – dijo ella, sacando unas llaves de su cartera – Sabes que puedes quedarte cuánto quieras, después de haber comprado la casa casi en su totalidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Si lo haces porque crees que tienes una deuda conmigo…

Cállate, y no seas idiota. Eres mi amigo, el único que me queda vivo, así que no puedo darme el lujo de darte la espalda. ¿Es muy grave la situación? – Quiso saber ella, más por buscar un tema de discusión y con ello, distraerse. Estaba mucho más atractivo de lo que recordaba, aún con esas ojeras dignas de Hogwarts y el cabello hecho un verdadero desastre. Aquello tenía que ser una muy mala pasada del destino, o como quiera que le llamaran, porque no le parecía justo que, después de haberlo superado, le pidiera regresar a su vida de una forma tan directa.

Te dije que no me preguntaras – calló él, y el mesero se acercó con su solicitud. Le dio un trago largo al vino y pidió otra copa. – No interesa qué pasó o cómo, el punto es que Granger ya no me quiere en su vida, y yo no voy a rogarle. – _Jaque_. Lo que más detestaba Draco Malfoy era que trataran de apartar su orgullo, era lo único en lo que podía ciertamente mandar, y se rehusaba completamente a renunciar a él, aún por la mujer que había causado la separación completa de su familia.

Vamos, deja de tomar así que vas a terminar ebrio. ¿Podría traerme el menú por favor? – le preguntó al hombre, el cual movió la varita, entregándole una lista de la comida disponible ese día – Um… tráigame el especial del chef si es italiano, por favor. Si no lo es, de todos modos tráigamelo – miró a Draco, y su cara se ensombreció – y rápido.

Él no era un hombre dado a las copas, de hecho, detestaba el estado de embriaguez más que a Potter, y eso era mucho decir, así que el que estuviese tomando compulsivamente sólo quería decir que las cosas eran incluso más complejas de lo que ella pensaba.

¿Quieres que de acá salgamos a bailar? – le propuso, sabiendo que su respuesta sería negativa.

No – contestó él – y no tengo hambre, así que supongo que esa comida será para ti – terminó, tomándose la tercera copa de vino.

No seas maleducado – criticó Pansy, frunciendo el ceño – yo no tengo la culpa de que te haya pasado lo que sea que te pasó, así que si me citaste aquí para descargarte, puedes ir levantando tu pálido trasero y devolverte por donde viniste – hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el mesero venía con la comida solicitada. Era pasta, y por poco termina como decorado en su inmaculado vestido. El pobre hombre maniobró con el plato, y éste llegó felizmente a la mesa. Draco esbozó una sonrisa al ver que la serpiente bufaba y volvía a sentarse, aparentemente dividida entre las ganas de irse y las ganas de matarlo – Te vas a comer eso así sea lo último que hagas y después verás qué rayos haces con tu existencia. No me vas a amargar el día, bueno, más.

Vamos, tú no te vas a molestar conmigo por eso. ¿Qué te ocurre? – devolvió Draco, aceptando de mala gana el plato, que lucía muy apetitoso.

Nada, es que un desgraciado del ministerio vino a decirme que tenía que colaborar con ellos para borrar mi historial. No sé qué precisamente tienen que borrar, porque jamás asesiné a nadie – listo. Ya había vomitado lo que le estaba rondando en la cabeza desde hacía tanto.

¿Y a cuenta de qué? – Se había rendido. Una servilleta paró en sus piernas, y tomó los cubiertos. Esa pasta pintaba demasiado bien. Pansy dejó que dos carcajadas salieran de su garganta, puras, verdaderas.

Hay que ver que a ti hay que tratarte mal para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer. Pues no sé, parece que tienen tiempo cazando a alguien…

**& p &**

Hacía varias horas que evitaba llegar al sitio que le había adjudicado el departamento de Inefables. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, estrujando una carta entre los dedos. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y detestaba esa sensación. Bien tentado que estaba de mandarlo todo a la santísima mierda, e irse con él, a ver si así esa sensación se le borraba del pecho. Él, mal humor en persona, supuestamente recompuesto de todo lo que le había pasado hacía años, temblaba por una letra que bien conocía. Venga, no había que ser hipócritas. No era la carta, era lo que decía. ¿Vivir con él? Debía estar de broma.

Descargó lo que sentía en su cabello, desenredando nudos de antaño y creando otros nuevos. Suerte que tenía de tener ese cabello de baba. Se sentó en la acera que pateaba compulsivamente y sacó una caja de cigarrillos.

Desconocía por completo en qué momento había adquirido esa maldita costumbre de fumar. Dejaba un aliento apestoso y lo obligaba a bañarse cada vez que lo hacía, pero su efecto era mágico. Una calada era como sentir que todo se derretía por dentro, a pesar de no ser tan alto en temperatura. Bastó una sacudida de la varita para que el tubito se encendiera y soltara una humareda desgraciada. Toda la noche se cubrió en una especie de vaga neblina y el pelirrojo sonrió. Si Hermione lo viese sacando fuego de la varita o bien lo halagaría por tremendo logro o lo reprendería por hacerlo de manera incorrecta.

Hermione.

Bendita y maldita mujer. Causa de los pocos males que solían aquejarlo. Aunque sin con esos cuantos su vida podía tornarse en un verdadero infierno, no quería imaginar qué haría con todos los sentimientos que sospechaba podían albergarse en el pecho de una mujer. Sencillamente, explotaría.

Se acabó el cigarrillo de cuatro caladas y echó la colilla en el piso, pisándola con el tacón del zapato. Respiró profundo y se estiró. No podía seguir postergando el encuentro con Hermione Granger, aunque su maltrecho corazón se partiese de nuevo, quizá sin posible reparo. Revisó que las llaves estuviesen en el bolsillo y al sentirlas, maldijo. ¿Por qué no se perdían en ese puto momento?

**& p &**

El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana. Los pómulos de una mujer castaña, de unos 25 años, estaban rojos, y no debido al frío. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas y desembocaban en un baile acongojado en la entrada de una pequeña cabaña, o eso parecía. Su pecho se sacudía involuntariamente, y ella sólo atinaba a abrazar sus rodillas. Sentía, en ese momento, que su corazón había decidido partir, dejándole un agujero en la mitad del pecho y una sensación de vacío y ahogo que sencillamente no soportaba.

Millones de pensamientos se atravesaban incesantemente por su mente, torturándola sin compasión. Recuerdos que antes ni siquiera osaba remembrar porque nuevos los desplazaban. Recuerdos que parecían guardados en una caja mágica, destinados a jugarle esa muy mala pasada a esas tantas de la noche. El pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo estaba a su lado, y su gato le ronroneaba, como plenamente enterado del sufrimiento de su ama, y dispuesto a hacerla reír. Por lo general lo lograba, pero en esa ocasión sus intentos eran fallidos. A veces se rendía y se enroscaba entre sus piernas, plenamente adaptado a ellas.

Unas llaves sonaron a lo lejos, y sólo atinó a alzar la cabeza.

A unos veinte metros de ella había un hombre de cabellos rojos, recogidos en una cola. Eso le hizo suponer que le había crecido el cabello, mucho. Se protegía del frío con una chaqueta de cuero que ella le había regalado hacía tanto… el que todavía la conservara le sirvió de aguijón, porque ella se había deshecho de casi todo lo que la había atado a ella, todo por culpa de Malfoy, por echarle la culpa a alguien. Una sencilla camiseta blanca le cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos eran el remate de su _outfit_. Detrás de él había un auto que no recordaba haber visto jamás.

Parecía nervioso.

Y no lo culpaba por ello.

En ese momento pensó que había sido un terrible error volver a su vida. No quería que ella notara lo mucho que le afectaba verla… ¡le había jurado que todo había quedado atrás! Entonces, ¿porqué sus orejas estaban tan rojas y no accedía a mirarla directamente a los ojos más de unos pocos segundos? Era más, mucho más, de lo que estaba preparada a soportar.

- Discúlpame – soltó, tomando sus cosas – venir contigo no fue lo más correcto, pero es que yo pensé que…

- Estás bellísima – le interrumpió Ron, acortando la distancia entre ellos y encerrándola en un abrazo de oso que extrañaba mucho más de lo que ella misma imaginaba. Automáticamente sintió que todo lo que la atormentaba se disipaba, y devolvió aquél gesto de cariño tan típico de ellos dos. _De ellos dos._ Estaba rematadamente loca.

- No Ron, en verdad – luchando contra su cuerpo, cómodamente acoplado al cuerpo de él, se separó y lo miró. Esos ojos azules no eran los mismos. Eran más oscuros. Más tristes. Más maduros. – no debí venir. Creí que tomaba una buena decisión, pero no es…

- Hace frío. Entremos – debía estar loco. No, _estaba loco_. Sentía que sus venas en cualquier momento explotarían y lo único que hacía era abrazarla e invitarla a entrar en su casa. No podía evitarlo. Ese sentimiento de protección e incluso de sobreprotección que sentía hacia ella aumentó exponencialmente cuando la vio allí, abrazando sus rodillas, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos hechos agua. Algún día destrozaría al malnacido de Malfoy porque sencillamente estaba en su destino. Cuando lo acribilló a preguntas con esos ojos miel que tanto añoraba a diario, no pudo evitar acercársele más de lo debido. Al notar que se espantaba, le dio un beso en la frente y le tomó de las manos. – vamos, debes estar hambrienta. Ya después si quieres te dejo morir en culpa, pero por lo menos lo harás bien comida.

- Ron, ¿me estás escuchando? – Sus mejillas se habían puesto aún más rojas, y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la misma Hermione de siempre. La pregunta de los doscientos galeones era, ¿seguía el siendo el mismo? Lo dudaba.

- Sí, claro que te estoy escuchando, pero no pienso prestarte atención. Somos amigos y lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de envenenarte con una taza de té hecha por mí. – Tomó la maleta y se fijó en Crookhanks. El gato maulló como en señal de aprobación... por lo menos en eso seguía siendo igual, estaba seguro. Detestaba a ese gato con todas las fuerzas de su ser - ¿tenías que traerlo? Es decir, ¿en verdad era necesario? – le preguntó, mientras abría la puerta y le hacía un espacio para que entrara primero, tratando de disimular su desagrado por el animal. Hermione sonrió al verlo en esa actitud… ¿ahora se cuidaba de decir monstruosidades en contra de Crookhanks? – No te espantes, no es lo que yo llamaría un hogar, pero está mucho mejor que los anteriores cuchitriles que me han asignado – _A la mierda, sé prudente! _Se ladeó para que ella observara, y la castaña tuvo que reconocer que aquel lugar era un auténtico desastre. Era una réplica de su cuarto en Grimmauld Place, sin el factor alimento para Pig, que se había quedado con Ginny. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de magos que probablemente eran desconocidos para el pelirrojo, pero una cosa en particular llamó su atención. Una puerta negra que estaba hacia lo que se suponía era donde estaban los cuartos. No era el sitio lo que la intrigaba, sino el que contrastara por completo con el lugar. También notó que había una fotografía de ellos tres, mucho más jóvenes. Cuando Harry no tenía aquellas arrugas gracias a la enfermedad de Ginny, y los ojos de Ron eran mucho más claros. Cuando su cabello era más rebelde y sus caderas no se veían tan anchas, y sus senos parecían mucho más firmes.

- Jajaja si, claro, aún no entiendo cómo es que cambias tanto de lugar, ¡sólo escribes en el profeta! Muy bien, debo decir. Y no podía dejar a Crookhanks con mis padres, parecen no soportarlo. Ron, perdona, ¿pero qué es esa puerta negra?

- Me pregunto porqué no podías dejar a esa bola de pelos - comentó él, y cerró la puerta, al tiempo que el gato se subía cómodamente al único mueble que había en la pequeña sala, frente a un televisor (_¡mágico aparato, mágico aparato! _Había chillado todo un día y con una vehemencia demente el señor Weasley antes de regalarle uno a su hijo… que tenía que cargar con él por si un día su padre iba a visitarlo – expresa petición del pelirrojo mayor -). Hermione presumió que era de Ron, así que se apresuró a tomar al gato entre sus brazos, mientras esperaba la respuesta de él – es del trabajo. Cosas aburridas como cartas y así, nada importante – cortó él – qué prefieres, un cuarto con baño personal o con una cama gigante? – esquivó, sonriendo. ¡_Cama Gigante!_

- ¡Cama Gigante! – respondió de inmediato Hermione, olvidándose por unos segundos de la razón que la había llevado a casa de su mejor amigo, porque con él se sentía libre y segura, y no tenía nada a qué temer. Era lo que le hacía sentir, y adoraba ese estado.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, lo que si supo fue que estuvo hablando hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana con Ron.

Él se había quedando vigilando su sueño, y en lo que se quedó dormida, respiró profundo. Necesitaba un trago con carácter de urgencia.

Salió casi a gatas de la habitación, maldiciendo cuando se tropezó con la bola de pelos asesina. No le importaba que Scabbers fuese Peter Pettigrew, esos días fueron terribles para él, cuando creía que su mascota – animago había sido asesinada por él.

Tomó las llaves de la mesa, donde las había arrojado, y se fue. Se metió en el auto y fue hasta el primer bar que se le atravesara en el camino. Encontró uno que no estaba tan lejos y allí fue donde se quedó.

Entró y se sorprendió al encontrar que había alguien tocando un chelo con un piano. Era mucho más grande y pomposo de lo que parecía desde afuera. No estaba lleno de borrachos y de prostitutas, como esperaba, sino de magos y lo que parecían ser squibs, porque ninguno empleaba magia. Dos o tres meseros rodaban de mesa en mesa atendiendo gente y una muchacha se le acercó.

- ¿Desea una mesa? – le preguntó amablemente. Estaba escandalosamente descotada. Ron se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

- No, yo voy a la barra, gracias.

Se acercó al lugar y pidió un whisky de fuego, del más viejo que tuviesen. No quería embriagarse, sólo calmarse un poco. Tenía los nervios destrozados y los sentimientos revueltos. Se tomó el primer vaso de un sorbo y pidió otro. El barman lo miró con desconfianza y el pelirrojo se sacó un puño de galeones de los bolsillos y los lanzó.

- Si no te parece suficiente, te puedes quedar con esto – puso las llaves en el bar y el hombre lo miró escandalizado.

- No, no me refería a eso, es que creo que usted es el señor Weasley, redactor del profeta, y sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que… señorita, ¿desea dos tragos más? – el barman dejó de prestarle atención abruptamente. Sus ojos se deslizaban lujuriosamente por lo que debía ser un cuerpo descomunal, gracias a la expresión que éstos habían tomado. El menor de los hombres Weasley sintió que alguien lo rozaba para acercarse más a la barra, como si no hubiese suficiente espacio.

- Dos copas de vino, Richard. Uno tinto y el otro de manzana, por favor.

Cuando una voz le taladró el tímpano como si tratase de una maldición, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para encarar a la mujer que tan descaradamente le había hablado en la pata del oído.

- Yo pensé que este lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que encontrarme contigo, Parkinson – expresó Ron, no pudiendo evitar hacer lo mismo que el hombre que los atendía había hecho hacía segundos, aunque no entendía su fascinación. Era una serpiente con un vestido rojo oscuro y las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Debía estar ciertamente tomada como para devolverle la mirada inquisitoria y recorrerlo de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Cuando esos ojos azules lo escanearon de esa manera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Maldita timidez.

- Y yo que eras lo suficientemente hombre como para salir con una mujer y no a emborracharte, Weasley. Si no estuviese acompañada, te hago la caridad, porque en verdad me das lástima.

- Como si me importara si vienes o no acompañada… - Dejó que sus ojos rodaran a placer y una idea se le atravesó entre pecho y espalda - ¿con quién andas? – no, no podía ser.

- ¿No me acabas de decir que no te importa? – resopló ella, tomando las copas que le ofrecía el hombre llamado Richard. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió mesas más allá, donde había un hombre de cabellos platinados que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas en lo que vio que se ponía en pie, recibiendo a Pansy. Ella lo miró escrutadoramente.

- No te dejes llevar por el que Weasley esté aquí, Draco. Seguramente vino a seguir destilando ira, es lo único que sabe hacer últimamente – le aconsejó, sujetándolo por la manga de la camisa negra que llevaba. La serpiente hizo ademán de sentarse, pero en lo que terminó de sentarse Pansy, se puso en pie con rapidez y de cinco zancadas se puso al lado del pelirrojo, que no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Dime si está contigo – le escupió con rabia, controlando las ganas de darle dos golpes. Ron sonrió para sus adentros. Esa pregunta sólo indicaba una cosa: No sabía que Hermione estaba con él. Tenía dos opciones. O decirle que sí y arruinar la paz que estaba buscando ella, o decirle que no y evitar ver su cara de desagrado. Sólo pudo exteriorizar la sonrisa que tenía guardada y un golpe en la mejilla se la borró. Sintió que la sangre se colaba por su mejilla e inundaba su boca, mezclándose con su saliva y dejándole un saborcillo metálico. Se puso en pie y devolvió el golpe, certero, sentando a Draco en el suelo y tumbando dos sillas con el estropicio y aturdiéndolo un poco. Pansy corrió a su lado inmediatamente, llevándose mesas de por medio y causando más escándalo, provocando que los presentes los miraran con curiosidad.

- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que soy la misma piltrafa que pretendías humillar en Hogwarts, botador. Y si no te has percatado, te saco metros de altura y de anchura, porque el escuálido a estos momentos, es otro. No te conviene meterte conmigo, huroncito, así que agarra a Parkinson y déjanos a Hermione y a mi en paz, que lo que menos necesita es que le sigas destruyendo la vida.

Ron sacó la varita y se desapareció del lugar, no sin decir Accio llaves y mirar la sangrante nariz del slytherin, que lo miraba con ira. Pansy miró a todos y les gritó.

- ¡Busquen algo que hacer en sus vidas! – Acto seguido sacó la varita y aplicó un _Anapneo_ a Draco, que estaba pálido de la ira.

& o &

¿Qué tal? Un poco pobre al final, pero tengo sueño y tengo que estudiar.


	5. Chapter 5

Viajeros 5

Era escandalosamente temprano. No sabía con certeza porqué le dolía la espalda de aquella manera, pero le dolía. Probablemente tuviese el cuello dislocado, y no sentía la pierna derecha. La sábana que había cogido entre dormido en la madrugada descansaba, plácida, en el suelo, y gracias a ello tenía el cuerpo erizado. No recordaba en qué momento se había apagado la chimenea, pero maldecía ese momento.

Un aroma a café le inundó el cuerpo y le hizo componerse a medias. Se sentó con pesadez y se sacudió el cabello, torpemente, con la mano izquierda. Miró el reloj y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿De cuando a acá un hombre Weasley (a excepción de Percy, que estaba enfermo) se despertaba antes de las siete de la mañana?

Más importante que eso, ¿Desde cuando esa casa olía a café? Su entrecejo se arrugó con facilidad, y los recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente en un segundo. _Hermione. Malfoy con la nariz rota. Una grata satisfacción. Un mueble en el qué dormir porque ella dormía en su cama como una niña._

Ya lo entendía todo.

Buenos días – canturreó una voz, acercándosele con una sonrisa en los labios y una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el desayuno – Disculpa por quedarme durmiendo en tu cama, esta noche duermo yo en el sofá – se disculpó, colocando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado del sofá, donde estaba sentado Ron.

No te preocupes, estoy radiante – bromeó él, reprochándole con la mirada – no tenías que hacer desayuno, por lo general como afuera.

Y de allí que estés tan delgado. Vamos, sé que no puedes resistirte al café – guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti – confesó, abrazándolo momentáneamente.

Morirías porque no tendrías a quién cuidar ni con quién pelear, aunque yo tenga siempre la razón – contestó, aceptando la taza de café. Le dio un sorbo y sintió un corrientazo en todo el cuerpo. Esa mujer _sabía_ hacer café.

Jaja, sobre todo – replicó ella, sintiéndose más cómoda – como a eso de las seis, vino un muchacho, Robert se llamaba, si mal no recuerdo. Dijo que te encontrarías a las ocho con alguien en el muelle, para algo de una misión.

¿Robert? – Un pinchazo en el estómago muy desagradable le arruinó la maravillosa experiencia con el café de Hermione. Había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir a terminar esa maldita investigación. A veces podía odiar con todo el cuerpo su trabajo.

Sí, es extraño – comentó ella, más para sí misma que para él – pensé que sólo tenías que entrevistar gente y cosas así, no que tenías que cumplir misiones – Ese gesto en la cara, el que su mano estuviese posada ligeramente en su mentón y la determinación de sus ojos le indicó al pelirrojo que había algo que no cuadraba en su mente, y era mejor evitar que la duda se sembrara en su muy cubierta cabeza, de otro modo, estaría allí hasta que ella misma, investigando, hurgando, como un gato, la despejara.

Así le dice, es nuevo. Si es así, me voy. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – preguntó, poniéndose en pie y tomando las dos tostadas, acabándolas de dos mordidas.

Sigues comiendo como un animal, Ron – le reprochó ella, acercándole un vaso de jugo de naranja – No, no necesito nada. Tenía pensado salir a ver qué consigo por allí, necesito despejarme – Un esbozo de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, y Ron sonrió, resignado. Después de todo, no era tan fácil hacerla olvidar cosas que la hacían sufrir, por más que estuviese dispuesto a dar su vida entera si con eso lograba verla sonreír toda la vida.

**& o &**

El rostro de aquella chica americana estaba pálido. Si hubiese confesado que un dementor acababa de pasar por su lado, hubiese sido perfectamente creíble.

Estaba sentada en un parque más o menos apartado, perfectamente mantenido y que permitía a los magos sentarse en la grama siempre que la dejasen tan reluciente y cuidada como la encontraban, siempre. Había escasas fuentes alrededor, dándole una apariencia de pequeñas montañas apiladas en un rincón de ciudad, abandonadas a la suerte de sus guardias. Era todo verde, pero ese día estaba nublado, como casi siempre.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella no era de complicarse mucho la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos… era otra cosa.

Era conocida como la rastreadora. Le había arrancado ese título a Harry Potter con los dientes. Se había esforzado, había desarrollado una habilidad envidiable para desilusionarse, aparecerse y estaba aprendiendo trucos con la metamorfomagia. Su profesor de transformaciones avanzadas y encantamientos prohibidos le había advertido que podría tener consecuencias muy severas el jugar así con los designios de la magia, pero ella tenía un fin muy específico: Erradicar cualquier mortífago que quedase sobre la faz de la tierra, por la sencilla razón de que eran unos malnacidos.

Ella era sangre limpia, con una familia llena de hermanos, primos, sobrinos, tíos y demás completamente muggles. Sus padres eran magos, pero se adaptaban, se relacionaban… y ella había crecido entre la belleza de esos dos mundos. Quizá por eso pensaba como lo hacía y odiaba tanto a los mortífagos.

Se recostó en la grama y dejó que unas gotas livianas le hicieran sentir con vida. Comenzaba a llover. Se preguntaba si naturalmente o porque algún mago hacía tonterías con la varita.

Trató de regularizar su respiración, pero sencillamente no podía. Sabía perfectamente que quizá estaba reaccionando exageradamente, pero no podía quitar las imágenes de su cabeza… más que las imágenes, las palabras.

**[ Flash Back ]**

Era muy, muy tarde. Jamás comprenderé porqué demonios sufro de insomnio. Quizá sea por el cambio de horario, no sé. Lo que sí sé es que escuché unos sollozos muy fuertes en la habitación contigua y un portazo inmediatamente después… me escandalicé.

Acepto que, por naturaleza, soy curiosa. Pero no soy tan idiota como para meterme en problemas maritales. Ya mucho había abusado de la confianza que habían puesto Harry y Ginny en mí, sería demasiado ir a averiguar si habían peleado o todo era obra del elfo doméstico que tenían. Esa abominación llamada Kreacher que lo único que hacía era llorar de felicidad con ese guardapelo guindándole siempre del cuello y chillar cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado.

Negué un par de veces con la cabeza… _debería estar durmiendo_, pensé con el ceño fruncido y un ligero dolor de cabeza, mañana me iría a seguir con mi trabajo. Había dos mortífagas a las que les tenía el ojo puesto desde hacía mucho tiempo, que siempre logran escabullirse de mí, y conseguí su pista precisamente aquí, en Londres. Vaya cosa.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta, y no supe si fingir que dormía o abrir. La vena de la curiosidad comenzaba a producirme escozor de tanto que azuzaba, así que cuando volvieron a tocar, me coloqué la bata y me tardé un poco para abrir, tratando de que, fuese quien fuese, creyera que me había despertado. ¡Hasta me sacudí el cabello!

¿dormías? – preguntó una Ginny Weasley que no conocía. Tenía los ojos hinchados y sólo atinaba a abrazar su vientre, como si tuviese miedo de que Sofía, su nena, fuese a escapar por algún motivo desconocido. A veces adoro a la magia. ¡Mira que poder saber a ciencia cierta qué sexo tiene el niño antes de que nazca! Creo que ni los muggles tienen ese nivel de certeza, aún con todos sus aparatos. Sonreí lo mejor que pude, pues siempre he sido terriblemente sensible a las impresiones visuales, y verla así no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. La miré y negué, ofreciéndole entrar.

¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – quise saber, tontamente. Claro que podía. Si había venido a la habitación de huéspedes era por algo, no porque quisiera compartir una experiencia del tan nombrado Hogwarts (y que algún día visitaré, cabe destacar).

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa débilmente, y susurró que necesitaba hablar con alguien. No quería escuchar, en un momento, y lo tengo que admitir. No estaba en posición de ser objetiva.

¿pasó algo con Sofía? – inquirí, aunque no quería tampoco escuchar respuesta, porque inmediatamente sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Me acerqué y la abracé. Mi madre siempre me decía que no hay como un abrazo para curar las penas o, por lo menos, para apaciguarlas.

No, no es eso – contestó, con voz ahogada, agradeciendo el abrazo. Se acercó a mi cama y se sentó, dejando a mi vista una pequeña cápsula que hasta el momento no había visto. También tenía la varita, y eso me alarmó.

Ginny, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Harry está bien? – Siempre me costaba horrores preguntar por él. Creía que, en cualquier momento, se notaría todo lo que me hacía pasar… pero consideré apropiada la pregunta, además, estaba bastante aturdida, por lo que podía notar. Sentí que algo se rompía en mi pecho. Sinceramente, ¡detesto ser tan sensible!.

Sí, él está bien – sus respuestas eran más para sí misma que para mí, así que me senté a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos, y sólo podía escuchar de vez en cuando que sollozaba. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero me imagino que cuando quieres llorar, o lo haces a solas para hacerlo a tus anchas, o lo haces con alguien, para sentir que el peso que te oprime no es tan denso.

Cuando sentí unos dedos posándose en mi mano, supe que definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Empuñaba la varita, sí, y la cápsula en la misma mano. Con esa me tocaba, pero la derecha aún acunaba su vientre.

Ginny, ¿qué tienes? – volví a preguntar, de modo diferente. Estaba preocupada y no podía evitar que esa sensación se escapara en mis palabras. Ella negó con la cabeza, con los ojos perdidos en su cara gracias a la hinchazón.

Necesito que me escuches, ¿sí? No quiero que nadie se entere, no después de la reacción de Harry… - respondió, perdiendo el control por unos segundos, en los que dejó que cascadas de lágrimas salieran con libertad.

Me estás asustando – confesé, con el sentimiento en el rostro. Mis ojos se suavizaron y mi ceño hizo lo propio. Puede que se haya dado cuenta, porque me entregó la cápsula.

No tengo idea de porqué te voy a entregar esto, Dévora. Necesito que lo guardes con tu vida, y que se lo des a Harry cuando lo consideres necesario – me pidió, con la voz quebrada. Yo no sabía qué me estaba diciendo, y la cosa empeoró cuando, acto seguido, se puso la varita en la sien y extrajo un hilillo dorado, sufriendo horrores con esa acción (eso me decían sus movimientos corporales). Cuando terminó, dejó la sustancia entre gaseosa y líquida en la cápsula, y susurró un hechizo que confieso no conocer. El objeto se sacudió y ganó calor, logrando con ello lastimarme momentáneamente la piel.

Ginny, no entiendo – confesé de nuevo, mirándola más asustada todavía, si eso era posible. Me puedo enfrentar a cuarenta mortífagos y no temblar, frente a este tipo de situaciones… soy un manojo de nervios. Cuando comenzó a quitarse el camisón, reaccioné hacia atrás. Era algo instintivo. ¿Qué pretendía?

Estoy enferma, Dévora. Aún no entiendo la razón, pero la concepción de Sofía desencadenó esto en mi cuerpo – Cuando terminó de retirarse la ropa, quedó completamente desnuda, mostrándome estigmas en su vientre y en sus senos. Parecían tatuajes, pero en carne viva. Eran de un color rojizo que me erizó la piel y me aterró. La piel alrededor parecía muerta, y la que le seguía estaba azulada. Las venas se notaban en su abdomen y sus muslos también estaban azulados. Podría jurar que esos cuasi tatuajes también estaban en el nacimiento de sus muslos, pero retiré la vista. Un dolor espantoso se apoderó de las zonas en las que estaban los estigmas de Ginny, pero en mi propio cuerpo, y creí chillar. Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, y no pude evitar llorar con ella, que entendía por lo que estaba pasando, porque conocía de lo que sufría, que muchos llamaban "habilidad" y yo llamaba "maldición". Sentí que algo se movía en mi vientre, y perdí por completo el aire. Ginny volvió a sonreír, pero más que una sonrisa, era una mueca que parecía aseverar algo que sospechaba – Entonces es cierto… - dijo para sí, poniéndose la bata de nuevo. Pensé que se iría, porque rápidamente se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡Ginny! – grité, tomándola por el brazo. Llamas abrasadoras se apoderaron de mi mano y volví a gritar. Ella se giró y me miró, con la mirada más triste y resignada que había visto en la vida.

Lo entenderás, Dévora. Yo me encargaré de eso. Pero para eso necesito que te olvides de buscar mortífagos, porque tu y yo tenemos una misión más grande que cumplir – sentenció, saliendo del cuarto.

Sé que quedé en shock, porque cuando volví en mí, supe que había caído desmayada y me había recuperado del impacto muchas horas después.

**[ Fin flash back ]**

Estaba sudando frío. Un frío terrible de comprensión que se escapaba de su cuerpo. No, no estaba exagerando con su reacción. A la mañana siguiente, era decir, hacía pocas horas, Ginny había vuelto a la habitación, un poco más compuesta, con un pesado libro de magia antigua. Pesaba poco más de lo que podía cargar, así que cuando lo dejó en la mesa que había en la habitación, sintió un verdadero alivio.

No había dicho una palabra hasta encontrar un capítulo, hacia el final del libro. Luego lo había colocado en las rodillas de la americana, quién se horrorizó con el título. "Transferencias mágicas humanas". No sabía que eso se podía, no con tal precisión. Cuando Ginny le pidió que leyera ese capítulo, se había negado.

Entonces la pelirroja la miró y le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que, después de todo, estaba destinada a ocupar su lugar, quisieran ambas o no.

Esas palabras le habían sacado de sus casillas, y la habían hecho echarla de la habitación, con ningún derecho, por demás, y también la habían sacado a ella de la casa.

Así, había terminado en aquel improvisado parque, recibiendo gotas de lluvia en su cara, llorando en silencio.

Sólo Merlín podría entender la cantidad de cosas que le pasaban por la mente y de sentimientos encontrados que tenía en ese momento. Hacía pocas horas, había recordado a la perfección lo que Ginny había intentado explicarle en la mañana. Pensó que era imposible, que era algo puramente teórico. Una de esas historias de terror que los profesores de la escuela de Aurores inventan para meterle miedo a los aurores más o menos experimentados, o por lo menos "rosqueados", como decían los chicos entre sí.

En una clase vespertina, francamente pesada, le habían hablado de ese tipo de transferencias. Habían pasado en casos contados, y, por lo general, ocurrían cuando una gran enfermedad se apoderaba de un mago y éste no había cumplido su misión en el mundo, y otro especialmente sensible se le hacía cercano. Recordaba que se había jactado al salir de la clase de la gran inventiva de los historiadores, muchos de la talla de Lockhart, aunque el pobre hubiese acabado en San Mungo gracias a su propia torpeza. También podía recordar cómo el profesor hacía énfasis en el deceso o repentino o prolongado del mago en cuestión, que, a la final, "quedaba hecho polvo". Cuando escuchó lo último, se salió de clase, sinceramente divertida.

Ahora, que habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que lo había escuchado, se planteaba su veracidad, intentando pensar con frialdad y no con el corazón. Su madre también le había advertido que la bendición con la que había nacido se podría convertir en una verdadera pesadilla si el destino se confabulaba al respecto, pues ella misma casi había muerto en una oportunidad por estar en el lugar opuesto a una persona que era como ella, su pequeña niña.

En esa época ella era una chiquilla de diez años que poco le importaba el mundo. Todo su eje se ceñía a su nueva varita, traficada por su padre ante su insistencia. Verdaderamente maldecía el que su madre estuviese muerta, aunque agradecía que se hubiese tomado la molestia de dejarle un cuadro tamaño personal en su hogar, en California. Allá iría, no creía le tomara más de dos horas, después de todo, no era la rastreadora de gratis.

Abrió los ojos y fue como salir de una ensoñación, aunque llovía copiosamente para el momento. Sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, y por unos segundos deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese su madre. Sólo ella podría explicarle porqué había sentido a Sofía en su vientre, más aún cuando ella era virgen.

Su mirada se desenfocó unos segundos cuando vio que a su lado estaba Harry, con la mirada perdida. Parecía terriblemente abatido, y su ropa estaba sucia de pie a cabeza. Tenía los lentes en la mano derecha y la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. _Todos los aurores tenemos la misma jodida costumbre_ pensó Dévora, queriendo desaparecer en ese mismo momento, sin que el pelinegro notara su presencia.

Perdón si te interrumpí, parecías dormir – dijo él, con la voz más grave de lo normal – me voy en un instante, sólo necesitaba pensar, y te has antojado de estar en el lugar en el que me gusta pensar – confesó, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

No te preocupes – susurró ella, negando – yo me voy también, así que puedes disfrutar del lugar – terminó, poniéndose en pie e intentando sacudirse el polvo, que, para el momento, era inicio de fango.

Es inútil – comentó Harry, al ver lo que hacía – de verdad pensé que estabas durmiendo, pensé que no te molestaría si me hacías un poco de compañía. ¡_Joder_! Vaya que se la ponía difícil ese auror, dijo para sí Dévora.

No, también estaba pensando, sólo que a veces me pierdo en mí misma. ¿Estás bien? – ¿Cuándo aprendería a no preguntar cosas que no le interesaban en absoluto? De verdad deseaba saberlo.

Sí – contestó él, secamente. Eso era más que suficiente como para darle a entender que no quería hablar del tema - ¿y tú? – desvió, mirándola.

Tan bien como tu – devolvió, tomando la cartera del suelo. De verdad se sorprendía de haberla hecho impermeable a la primera, pues le había resultado tremendamente útil – me voy, dile a Ginny que haré unas averiguaciones y que cuando llegue hablaré con ella, por favor. Espero que lo que tanto daño te hace, mengue, en verdad. Nos vemos – se despidió, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria de donde estaba su quebradero de cabeza. No necesitó verlo para saber a ciencia cierta que estaba llorando, su maldita "bendición" se lo hacía notar por completo.

**& o &**

Te estás haciendo una fastidiosa coincidencia, bestia – dijo cortadamente Pansy Parkinson en lo que Ron Weasley se cruzó en su camino. Él no pudo evitar poner cara de verdadero desagrado al verla, aunque sintió unas ganas de reír terribles al ver que cargaba unos lentes que le hacían parecer una mosca.

Lamento decirte que, desde ahora, seré más que eso, Parkinson. Robert te visitó, creo. ¿Te informaron de que tenías que hacerle "un favor" al Ministerio de Magia para dejar tu expediente radiante? – preguntó él, mordaz. Al ver que se incomodaba, sonrió. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que trabajar con esa arpía, pero le haría pagar todas las que le había hecho en Hogwarts. Tanto a él como a Hermione. Era infantil y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo adherido a su ADN el desagrado por esa serpiente.

Te recuerdo que me declararon inocente, comadreja, y todo gracias a tu sabelotodo, así que no sé a qué viene esa pregunta – regresó, sacudiéndose como una serpiente amenazada.

A que tendrás que trabajar conmigo – dijo, sin estarse con rodeos. Cuando su mandíbula se fue al piso y negó, supo que la noticia la había recibido con tanta alegría como él.

Me tienes que estar jodiendo, ¡yo no pienso perder la poca paciencia que tengo intentando comunicarme contigo! ¡A kilómetros distante de la gente con la que suelo tratar! ¡Exijo una explicación! – demandó, negando cada vez más.

No me agrada la idea, mucho menos si tengo que tocarte, porque, sinceramente, me das asco…

Es recíproco, e inclusive mayor de mi parte pobretón, ¡así que mejor habla con el ministerio y exígeles que te coloquen con alguien de tu nivel! – chilló, haciendo amago de retirarse.

Alto – exigió Ron, serio – No es algo a discutir, Parkinson. Eres una pieza clave en la investigación que se llevará a cabo, y punto. Y te toca trabajar conmigo porque ellos suponen que somos lo bastante grandecitos como para saber lidiar el uno con el otro sin acabar en Azkaban ambos, aunque me supongo que eso es algo más fácil de realizar de tu parte, claro está – picó, mostrándole un camisón viejo – vamos a ir a casa de tu querida Ángela Mazzini y mientras tu hablas con ella de lo maravillosa que es la pureza de la sangre y demás estupideces, yo me encargo de hacer mi trabajo – sentenció, dramatizando la última parte. Pansy frunció el ceño.

Jamás pensé que podría verte serio en la vida, y, de verdad, te ves incluso peor – intentó molestarlo, pues sabía que cuando el Ministerio tomaba una decisión, ni el mismísimo chiflado de Dumbledore podía oponérseles – pero nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que te eligieran como inefable, Weasley.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Ron, poniéndose nervioso. ¿Ese mocoso había soltado todo? ¡Lo mataría! Luego, lo reviviría, lo castraría, se lo ofrecería como comida a…

No me creas tan negligente, por algo tuve mayores calificaciones que tu en Hogwarts. Mi abuelo fue inefable, Weasley, así que sé reconocer uno a millones de kilómetros. ¿De verdad crees que me comí el cuento de que eres un escritor innato? A duras penas podrás escribir tu nombre – se mofó, riéndose de su propio comentario.

Agradece a Merlín que eres una mujer, Parkinson, o habrías terminado como tu amiguito – declaró Ron, acercándosele – tómalo. Nos dejará cerca de la casa de la vieja Mazzini. Y ya que estás tan bien informada, sabrás que se supone somos una linda y tierna parejita enamorada, ¿verdad?

¿CÓMO?! – Volvió a chillar ella, apartándose de él de inmediato – ¡Ángela jamás creerá que siquiera le dirijo la palabra a un pobretón como tu! – escupió, alejándose poco a poco, cada vez más.

"No me creas tan negligente, Parkinson" – citó él, insistiendo en que tomara la prenda – Sé perfectamente la clase de ideas que tiene esa "señora". Y como sabrás, para tu honda desgracia, mi "fachada" me ha dado el dinero suficiente como para estar a tu "altura" – enfatizó, mostrando gracia – Soy tan "sangre pura" como tu, y se supone que me alejé de mi familia, así que, soy tu pareja ideal. Sólo, adinerado y sangre limpia. ¿Qué más podría esperar una ex presidiaria como tu? Más aún después de esa muerte tan sospechosa y de que la lagartija que está contigo escogiese a mi Hermione…

¡CÁLLATE! - Bramó ella, dándole una bofetada que le volteó el rostro – Eres un imbécil, Ronald Weasley. Y nunca podrías estar a mi altura, ¿lo has entendido? ¡NUNCA! – se dio meda vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. De verdad le habían dolido sus palabras, más aún después de los golpes que había recibido. No estaba dispuesta a soportar las insinuaciones y humillaciones de ese traidor a la sangre, primero muerta. Sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro y le daba la vuelta.

No te irás, Parkinson. Me es sumamente penoso trabajar contigo, y no te trataré bien, porque te detesto – confesó, con la voz quebrada de la ira – pero no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a la paz que me podría traer el demostrar que ese maldito viejo sólo hacía idioteces con la varita, ¿entendido?

¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa ayudarte, ah? – preguntó, tratando de ocultar lo sonrosado de sus mejillas – Eres un bastardo que sólo escupe porquerías, así que no entiendo…

¿Estás llorando? – preguntó él, alarmado. Al instante la soltó y la miró directamente al rostro.

No – contestó ella, secamente. Acto seguido cogió la camisa roída y ambos desaparecieron, sintiendo mareos ante la acción del traslador.

& o &

Uh! Creo que si alguien sigue esta historia, se estará preguntando… ¿Qué pasa con Dévora? ¿Por qué Pansy prefirió acompañar a Ron en vez de irse no sin antes darle su merecido por grosero? ¿Qué pasa con Draco y Hermione y porqué aparecen tan poco en este capítulo? ;) Espero les haya resultado interesante, porque me encantó escribirlo =)

Escuchando: High Hopes – Pink Floyd.

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_- No te irás, Parkinson. Me es sumamente penoso trabajar contigo, y no te trataré bien, porque te detesto – confesó, con la voz quebrada de la ira – pero no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a la paz que me podría traer el demostrar que ese maldito viejo sólo hacía idioteces con la varita, ¿entendido?_

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa ayudarte, ah? – Preguntó, tratando de ocultar lo sonrosado de sus mejillas – Eres un bastardo que sólo escupe porquerías, así que no entiendo…_

_- ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó él, alarmado. Al instante la soltó y la miró directamente al rostro._

_- No – contestó ella, secamente. Acto seguido cogió la camisa roída y ambos desaparecieron, sintiendo mareos ante la acción del traslador. _

Capítulo 6

Deambulaba como un muggle cualquiera. Detestaba sobremanera tener que ocultar la varita, evitar hacer alarde de todo su conocimiento mágico y tener que hacer compras como un vulgar impuro.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era que había podido ceder a todas las exigencias de _Granger_. Era una mujer caprichosa, de ideas estúpidas, que sólo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y provocó un alejamiento drástico de su familia.

Ahora estaba con un carrito que parecía tener vida propia porque hacía lo que se le daba la gana y lo obligaba a perseguirlo como un enajenado. Por demás, le dolía la nariz gracias a la "gracia" de Weasley. Juraba solemnemente que en lo que lo viera le haría tragar la varita por el agujero más doloroso que hubiese en todo su maldito cuerpo.

Un sin número de pasillos lo desafiaban, y si a eso se contaba la desagradable voz que salían de unos aparatos (que no conocía sino de vista gracias a las veces que había acompañado a Her… _**Granger**_ a hacer las compras como un muggle más), fácilmente se podía llegar a la conclusión de que estaba francamente cabreado. ¡No sabía elegir entre el sin fin de carnes que se le presentaban! Estaba orgulloso de lo bien que cocinaba, pero se sentía realmente estúpido y muy frustrado por no poder ordenarle a la varita que hiciera las compras mientras él estaba bien gracias tomando café en un lugar cercano.

No bastando con eso, hacía un calor de los mil demonios, y estando completa e impecablemente vestido de negro, la cosa se agravaba.

Una mujer con un pequeño en el carrito lo miró con una especie de lástima-extrañeza que le revolvió el estómago. El niño babeaba asquerosamente, así que no tuvo otra cosa que hacer sino dar media vuelta y dirigirse a otro pasillo, uno que estuviese lo suficientemente solo como para sacar la varita furtivamente y terminar ese recorrido del demonio, lo que era pedir mucho porque los muggles chillaban como idiotas con la palabra "oferta", si veían insectos cerca de la comida, si alguien les adelantaba las insufribles colas que hacían para pagar (prueba de que eran realmente retrasados, ese tipo de _fenómenos_ no se daba en la comunidad mágica), y por demás razones que eran completamente incomprensibles para él.

Trató de acercarse a la sección de plantas, pero ¡ja!, idiota Malfoy. _¿De verdad contabas con encontrar belladona y un poco de zumo de cerebro de billywig?_ _Podrías sentarte a esperar toda la vida_. Cuando sintió que otra mujer bastante distraída chocaba su carrito, exageradamente cerca de él, sintió ganas de soltar una maldición en ese mismo momento.

- Lo siento, yo… - empezó a disculparse ella, pero su mandíbula cayó en el acto. Parecía haberlo reconocido, pero él no tenía la más remota idea de quién demonios era - ¿Draco, digo, Malfoy? – preguntó, aún sorprendida. Las pecas que tenía en el rostro y esas trenzas doradas se le hacían familiares, pero eran recuerdos vagos.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – soltó, dándose media vuelta. Un reflejo castaño lo confundió por unos segundos, pero la mujer volvió a intervenir.

- ¡No puedo creer que Draco Malfoy esté en un supermercado muggle! – Dijo con una sinceridad aplastante, y volteó – Ernie, cariño, ¡ven a ver esto! ¡No lo vas a creer! – aseguró, mientras Draco se cabreaba más y más.

- Sé que eres de las idiotas de Hogwarts que andaba detrás de mí pero no me pidas que te recuerde ni que me quede a que me fotografíes en el mismísimo infierno – escupió, alejándose lo más posible de ella. Al dar cuatro pasos quedó petrificado.

Allí, a unos metros de él, estaba Her… _**Granger**_, entablando lo que parecía una muy amena conversación con McMillan, porque a ese sí que lo recordaba. Una verdadera piedra en el trasero como Premio Anual, una pesadilla como prefecto de la casa de los inútiles. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿desde cuándo _su_ mujer charlaba tan amenamente con otro que no fuera _él_? Aceptaba de mala gana que aún entablara conversaciones con Potter y Weasley, pero sólo porque era tremendamente comprensivo y no podía exigirle completa abstención. Además, sabía perfectamente que ella lo consideraba una petición troglodita, aunque desde su punto de vista fuese una del corte racional.

Un tierno abrazo lo sacó en el acto de sus cavilaciones. Las manos de ese imbécil estaban acariciando con demasiada confianza la espalda que tan bien conocía. ¿De verdad estaba oliendo sus bucles con el ancla que tenía por nariz? Tenía que controlarse, pero era muy difícil hacerlo cuando todo se había vuelto rojo de un golpe, y su sien palpitaba con vida propia.

Dos zancadas de su parte bastaron para ponerlo sobre aviso. Ella alzó su rostro, como si hubiese intuido que se hallaba cerca. Parecía confusa. _Maldito perfume_ fue lo único que atinó a pensar. ¿Cómo no? A Hermione le fascinaba su fragancia y él, como buen imbécil que era, continuaba aplicándoselo, religiosamente, todas las mañanas al salir de la ducha.

Aún no entendía porqué se había refugiado tras una torre de productos que rezaban "toillete". Pasó justo frente a él sin verlo, sólo buscándolo con la nariz. Era demasiado Granger. Una sonrisa escapó a regañadientes de sus labios, y tuvo que aceptarlo. Era un rematado idiota.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y miró el reloj. Aún había oportunidad de invitarla a almorzar y a salir de ese infierno. Alzó una mano para posarla en su hombro derecho, descubierto. ¿Por qué tenía que usar un sencillo vestido blanco con el frío que hacía de noche? Era incomprensible esa mujer.

Una mano gigantesca le ganó la partida, atrayéndola a un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Una fila de improperios desfiló por su mente. ¡Ese McMillan sería siempre una espinilla en el trasero!

- No vas a creer a quién acabo de ver, amor – comentó una sorprendida Hannah Abbot, pero su mandíbula cayó en el acto al ver a quién abrazaba tiernamente su esposo – ¡Hermione! – gritó por lo bajo, soltando el carrito que iba delante de ella. La aludida se dio media vuelta para encararla, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.

- Hermione irá a almorzar con nosotros, querida. Le ofrecí nuestra compañía, espero que no te disguste – informó pomposamente Ernie, con su brazo derecho aún encima de los hombros de la castaña.

- No, no, ¡para nada! – respondió ella, una octava por encima de su voz natural. Carraspeó un par de veces antes de seguir hablando – es sólo que… no lo sé, acabo de ver a… - la mujer quedó en silencio, y sus ojos se desenfocaron en ese instante. Un muy cabreado Draco Malfoy salía a toda velocidad del supermercado, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Nadie se enteraría de que había pisado esos terrenos, y de eso se encargarían sus imbatibles _confundus_.

**& o &**

El calor era aplastante. Aún no entendía bajo qué presupuesto pasado podría huirle al pobretón Weasley. Tomando en cuenta que parecía calcar mis pasos en el pantanoso suelo, sentía, de verdad, que todos mis intentos eran infructuosos.

A veces, y vaya que sólo a veces, detesto que mis sentimientos prelen frente a cualquier pensamiento racional que pueda tener. Agradecía encarecidamente a Merlín el que la casa de la Mazzini estuviese tan cerca, aunque detestaba el trayecto.

- No voy a perseguirte hasta que te dé la gana de detenerte, Parkinson – soltaba él, como que si lo que insinuaba una y otra vez no fueran gotas que sólo colmaban mi paciencia hacia los magos sobrevaluados como él. El sonido que desprendían las ramas al ser violentamente arrancadas por sus brazos y por mis largos pasos me atormentaba, y si agregaba el que probablemente los tacones se llenarían de mucha tierra…

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, Weasley. Ambos sabemos a donde nos dirigimos, y, a pesar de saber que tu cerebro está sobreestimado, no pretendo guiarte hasta la entrada sólo para saber con certeza que llegaste.

- Parkinson… - amenazaba él, mientras me daba la vuelta para hacerle frente. ¿Pretendía de verdad asustarme con esa cara? Sin darse cuenta, y aunque era un retardado de primera y un mago sin ápice de talento, sus expresiones podían ser asquerosamente graciosas, y con esa que tenía no lograba aterrarme. Un esbozo de sonrisa atizó mi cara pero la atajé antes de que se convirtiera en una sonora carcajada. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Pansy Parkinson?

- Ya Weasley, deja un poco de mi apellido para lo que me queda de vida – pedí, tratando de zanjar el asunto. No me interesaba ni seguir discutiendo por cosas que sólo me afectaban a mí ni prolongar la "visita" del día. A lo lejos se divisaba la inmensa mansión color cobre con chocolate y lo que más deseaba era llegar allá. El camino parecía cobrar vida propia con cada paso, pues estábamos en peores condiciones al avanzar. Estúpida tierra.

- Parkinson, ¿de verdad pretendes llegar a la casa de tu querida amiga a metros de tu "pareja"? – me preguntó, y en el acto me detuve. Pude imaginarme perfectamente la cara de repudio que colocó al momento de pronunciar la última palabra, así que no hizo falta que me diera la vuelta para comprobarlo. El silencio fue aplastante por unos momentos, y pude sentir que todo mi ser volvía a bullir de rabia. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a ese imbécil?

Segundos después llegó a mi lado. Traté de calmarme, recordando lo que Bulstrode decía cuando estudiábamos juntas. "Lo único que no calma la respiración es el deseo". Era bastante cierto aquello, porque nunca dejó de ser una zorra. Lo miré de reojo y no pude evitar que mi mandíbula cayera. El cambio era radical.

- ¿Qué carajo acabas de hacer, Weasley? – devolví la pregunta, sin darme cuenta de que aún mi mandíbula estaba desencajada y tratando de disimular la sorpresa. No sabía si reírme o, en efecto, demostrar que me había impactado. Frente a mí no tenía a un hombre larguirucho con cabello de más y una nariz desproporcionada, sino a uno de tez más morena, unos centímetros menos y con un cuerpo que daría envidia a más de un mago. La elegancia que emitía cada uno de sus movimientos debió reflejar algo en mi rostro, porque en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Vestía de gris plomo y una túnica negra, impecable. Una corbata azul combinaba con sus ojos, lo único que no había cambiado. Momento. ¿De cuando a acá sé yo de qué color tiene los ojos Weasley?

- Esa es la cara que deberías tener… ahora, finge que en verdad sabes quién es Augustus Moscow y ponte a mi lado. Te advierto, no estoy para bromitas ni para juegos, Parkinson, así que ante cualquier intento de saboteo te aseguro que antes de contar tres estarás escoltada por una linda comitiva del ministerio, ¿te quedó claro?

Ni que me lo hubiese pasado por la marca tenebrosa me quedaba más claro. Con sólo haber cambiado de buenas a primeras de la forma en que lo hizo me dejó silenciada. Una de sus cejas se alzó y, a pesar de ser alguien completamente distinto por fuera, pude notar el gesto. La cara de payaso no se le quitaría jamás. ¿Pansy Parkinson, de cuándo a acá tú le conoces la cara a Weasley? Debo estar enferma o loca.

- _Fregotego_ – masculló, moviendo la varita hacia mis tacones. En un segundo eran negros con una pasta de tierra y al otro relucían en su color original, marrones.

- Ya va Weasley, déjame pensar – solté, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo. Una sonora carcajada por su parte me hizo reaccionar. So tarada.

- De no saber que eres una arpía astuta, podría creer lo que acabas de pedirme, Parkinson – Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a mí a tal velocidad que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, otra vez. Me tomó por la cintura y mientras el sentimiento del escándalo era procesado por mi cerebro, me susurró al oído – acabamos de activar los hechizos protectores de tu gran amiga, así que desde este momento somos la feliz pareja Moscow. Tu eres Pansy Parkinson, y no una ex mortífaga y yo soy… ¿quién? - ¿en verdad esperaba que le respondiera coherentemente cuando estaba dividida entre unas ganas enormes de chillarle que se alejara a cien metros de mí y que me librara de su presencia y el evitar que el escalofrío que me recorría se notara más aún?

- Augustus – respondí al instante, tartamudeando ligeramente – Augustus Moscow. Pregunta técnica – podría estar sufriendo un derrame cerebral ante la indecisión de acción, pero no era tan idiota como para no pensar en lo que le pregunté - ¿cómo demonios nos conocimos? Claro, tomando en cuenta que sí soy una ex convicta de Azkaban por algo que no hice (y que te quede claro, comadreja, no-lo-hice), ¿se supone que eres mi héroe o algo similar? – una sonrisa cruzó su cara. En verdad no lo entendía. Estaba asquerosamente cerca y podía olerlo perfectamente. Pensé en ese momento que no olía mal, aunque al segundo siguiente me retracté. Todo lo de Weasley es negativo y repugnante.

- Pues si así lo prefieres – soltó, como si nada, mientras tocaba un timbre con un dragón enroscado, de lo que parecía acero – simplemente había pensado en algo más común, nos conocimos en una fiesta o algo así, pero queda demostrado que al menos dotes femeninas te han sido otorgadas para planear ardides, así que nos quedamos con esa – seguía hablando bajo en el lóbulo derecho de mi oreja, y sólo quería salir corriendo a la seguridad de mi casa. De pronto una cadena de plata apareció en mi cuello con una M sencilla grabada en oro.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – casi exploté, pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta. Un elfo doméstico escandalosamente alto nos recibió. Sus vestiduras estaban más limpias de lo que recordaba.

- ¡Señorita Pansy! – Expresó, con una voz grave – Madame Mazzini estará encantada de recibirla – aseguró, sonriendo. Miró con detenimiento a Weasley y luego volvió a mirarme – tenía entendido que estaba con el señor Zabini… - comenzó, pero alguien carraspeó detrás de él – ¡señor Ethan! – escandalizado, se postró a los pies de un hombre de unos veintisiete años, de porte casual y mirada de niño. Unos ojos almendra combinaban con el cabello grisáceo y el traje de caqui que cargaba. Sonrió a Pansy y luego miró con curiosidad a Ron.

- Disculpen, Edgar jamás entenderá que fuera de nuestras vidas no puede preguntar nada – explicó, y al momento el elfo corrió a uno de los pilares que sostenían la gran casa. Se golpeaba frenéticamente, una y otra vez. Ron no pudo evitar recordar las crisis de Hermione ante las injusticias cometidas contra los elfos domésticos, por lo que su cara se arrugó perceptiblemente. – Suficiente – dijo Ethan – retírate. Dile a madre que Pansy Parkinson y un amigo de ella se encuentran aquí, que estaremos en la sala de estar – ordenó, y el elfo obedeció, no sin antes hacer otra reverencia ante su dueño y los visitantes.

- Estás mucho más alto – exclamó Pansy, con toda confianza. Lo saludó e introdujo a Ron – Augustus Moscow, mi prometido – La propiedad de sus palabras hizo sonreír de nuevo a Ethan y fruncir más el ceño a Ron.

- Un placer – alzó la mano parcamente el pelirrojo, echando un vistazo rápido a la casa. Parecía normal, sólo que un poco más lúgubre de lo común.

- ¿No estabas casada con Blaise Zabini? – preguntó Ethan, ignorando olímpicamente a Ron, escoltándolos a la sala de estar. La casa estaba repleta de adornos de lo que parecían antigüedades y de un millar de cojines para gato. El olor era penetrante, aunque se notaba a leguas la lucha de alguien por hacerlo desaparece. Pansy estornudó un par de veces y Ron le ofreció un pañuelo, al tiempo que Ethan sacaba otro.

- Sí, pero prefirió seguir a Voldemort que quedarse conmigo cuando éste murió – contestó ella, con el tono de voz que se emplea para decir que hace un tiempo caluroso. La incomodidad podía sentirse en el ambiente, y al momento de decidir qué pañuelo tomar cruzó una mirada con Weasley. Perfecto. El de Weasley.

- Todo habría sido diferente si te hubieses casado con Draco, ¿cierto? Aún recuerdo que antes de que prefirieras estudiar en Hogwarts yo no podía quitarte la mirada de encima mientras tú hacías lo propio con él – confesó, sonriendo. Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de par en par cuando mencionó a Draco, y él no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente. Ron era una estatua que sostenía a Pansy por una mano e inspeccionaba con la mirada todo lo accesible a sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios había al final de ese pasillo que tan olímpicamente había evitado el hombre que tan cómodo se sentía con Parkinson? Parecían amigos de la niñez.

- Pero decidiste irte a Durmstrang, y creo que te afectó – esquivó ella, tratando de obviar el último comentario. Miró, incómoda, alrededor. Aquél hogar jamás cambiaría. Muy parecida a la Mansión Malfoy, la Mansión Mazzini irradiaba lujo y estaba llena de artefactos que los dueños jamás usarían. Estaban allí para que no quedara duda alguna de que dinero era lo que les sobraba. Por supuesto, el orgullo de ser sangre limpia también brillaba por doquier. Cuadros de los fallecidos Mazzini (sólo hombres) colgaban de las paredes, y la veían a ella con bien, pero a Weasley lo miraban como a un bicho raro - ¿cuánto más tardará Ángela? – preguntó la pelinegra, poniéndose en pie – necesito ir al tocador, ¿te importa si voy sola, _amor_? – se dirigió a Ron, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

- No, anda a ponerte más _bella_. Mientras, creo que vuestro amigo… ¿Ethan cierto? – el aludido asintió, divertido con la pompa con la que hablaba el moreno que tenía en frente – podría enseñarme su casa. ¡Tienen un sin fin de cosas que no usan los magos americanos! – Exclamó, mirando todo con curiosidad – Tengo entendido que vuestra madre es una de las mayores coleccionistas de Inglaterra, ¿me equivoco? – la mandíbula de Pansy estaba por el piso. ¿En qué momento había pasado Weasley de ser un cabrón rematado a ser un hombre medianamente aceptable aunque un poco formal? Negó por una milésima de segundo, resignada.

- ¿Conoces a Pansy desde hace mucho? – inquirió Ethan, un poco más parco ya en el despacho principal de la mansión. Repleto de libros y con un cuadro gigante del fallecido señor Mazzini, trataba de conseguir la mayor información posible con respecto a ese tal Augustus Moscow, pues no le gustaba en absoluto.

- Pues eso depende del punto de vista – respondió, tocando los aparatos y revisando los títulos del sin fin de libros que habían en los estantes. Vaya que el entrenamiento en la Academia le había servido para tragarse las inmensas ganas que tenía de salir pitando de aquél lugar.

- Pansy no es una mujer sencilla, ni fácil de complacer – comenzó Ethan, sin quitarle la vista de encima – la conozco desde que tengo memoria y, desde entonces, amaba con pasión a Draco Malfoy. Me sorprendió sobremanera cuando anunció que se casaría con Zabini y no con él. Vaya que la sangre sucia ha de tener lo suyo como para que Draco la haya preferido sobre Pansy

- ¿Sangre sucia? – Una ceja de Ron intentó revelarse ante el comentario, y su cuello crujió al girarlo violentamente. Miró fijamente al hombre que estaba sentado cómodamente, examinándolo. No podía echar todo por la borda… ya después le daría su merecido.

- Sí, sí, tengo entendido que se casó con una tal Granger. Un cerebro con patas de Hogwarts. Todo un fenómeno – su cara estaba realmente contrariada, parecía no entender cómo era posible semejante condición – no sé en qué momento Hogwarts se infectó de tanta porquería. Mi padre jamás lo habría permitido, pero como Dumbledore no lo tenía en alta estima y Voldemort lo infra estimaba, supo jugar para los dos bandos… y de una manera magistral – se regodeó en un orgullo que no era el suyo y al pelirrojo (ahora moreno) no le costó nada llegar a una conclusión con respecto a Ethan Mazzini: Era un pendejo.

- ¿Vuestro padre? Disculpe, pero no estoy muy al tanto de la historia de la magia en Europa, bastante tengo con mi trabajo en América. Hasta donde sé, fue atacada por un mago oscuro y un _famoso_ mestizo lo hizo trizas – era una bonita manera de dejar de lado toda la sangre, todos los huesos rotos, todas las lágrimas y todos los recuerdos amargos que se habían albergado en su alma.

- Sí, sí. Eso es reciente, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Pansy no te ha contado nada? Bueno, el punto es que mi padre intentó aliarse con Volde… ¿cómo es que no sabes quién es? – su entrecejo se frunció examinó con detalle al moreno. Un gesto por su parte, como quitándole importancia, no terminaba de encajar.

- No es que no sepa quién es – explicaba mientras tomaba un libro que rezaba _Pociones del Mal. Nivel Avanzado _– es que para esa época estaba en Centro América, muy ocupado con una rebelión de Duendes y con ataques de gigantes y dragones. Pansy no os lo ha dicho, pero soy periodista mágico. Una profesión subestimada, pero que requiere de mucho entrenamiento. Créame, tomarle fotos a duendes cabreados intentando introducir sus varitas en los traseros de los magos requiere de cierta habilidad - ¿porqué demonios habían libros que huían a su tacto? Maldición, su trabajo lo hacía un paranoico, pero no le gustaba para nada esa familia, y mucho menos el escuchar de boca de un hombre de su propia edad pero cerebro de insecto el cómo su padre se escabullía para ambos bandos, no después de haberse terminado la guerra. ¿Sería que Robert tenía razón alguna? ¿O sus jefes superiores? Sólo podía hacer conjeturas en base a la alarmante literatura acerca de pociones y libros de magia negra, y al pasillo que habían esquivado olímpicamente de nuevo. En la segunda ocasión otro elfo doméstico, más oscuro, y al parecer ciego, se había detenido en la limpieza de la puerta y había seguido sus pasos, como si en realidad pudiese verlo. El vástago de los Mazzini se había excusado aludiendo que era un elfo extraño, pero todo el mecanismo de la casa lo era. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿qué demonios intentaba Parkinson? Había pasado media hora y no había regresado.

**& o &**

Llovía. El tiempo que hacía era frío y le calaba los huesos, pero poco le importaba. Dos perros dormían al final de la calle por la que caminaba rápidamente, y no se inmutaron cuando pasó por su lado. La noche era escandalosamente oscura y llegar al punto de encuentro era lo principal. Una túnica la protegía de pie a cabeza y la varita estaba en ristre. No daba crédito a lo que había escuchado por casualidad en el pub, y tenía que contárselo de inmediato a alguien de la orden. Ella no pertenecía con el rigor de la palabra hacía tiempo, pero en el momento en el que las fuerzas del mal le habían arrebatado a su preciosa y única hija, Andrómeda Black se había convertido en una aguerrida espía. Su esposo la apoyaba y se contentaba con encargarse de las labores que antaño ella atendía.

Al momento del vencimiento de Voldemort, su trabajo había sido dado de alta. Había vuelto a la calidez de su hogar, a los brazos de su esposo. Pero meses atrás, una conversación imprudente la había puesto sobre alerta. Se había dedicado día tras día a investigar un poco más acerca de la loca idea que había escuchado, y se había encontrado con más y más indicios. Hijos de muggles y squibs desaparecían de nuevo. No eran asesinados, pero su estado anímico no era el mismo cuando aparecían, incluso meses después, contaban sus familiares y conocidos.

Pensó, en un principio, que quizá toda la historia que se estaba inventando en la cabeza era síndrome post guerra mágica, como solía llamarla Ginny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no. Bastó con que encontrara a una de sus vecinas, una niña de no más de quince años, squib, con los ojos apagados de la noche a la mañana y sin rastros de saber qué demonios era una varita.

Había dado el chivatazo a McGonagall, y ella le había exigido que siguiera investigando. Nada de alertas, simplemente una averiguación, como las de antes. Ella había aceptado silenciosamente, pero los casos se repetían. Uno en Londres, otro en Hertfordshire, otro en Surrey. En ese día, había once casos encontrados por ella. No quería alarmarse, pero un presentimiento le carcomía el pecho. Tenía una conversación fresca, y le helaba la sangre recordarla. La cargaba en una botellita, y su color era parduzco, prueba de que no tenía sino horas de haber sido extraída por ella misma de su mente. Jugueteaba con las paredes del frasco, con esa consistencia que no era ni gaseosa ni líquida.

No le importaba que la llamaran loca, pero era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto, y sabía que si había alguien capaz de escucharla sin pensar que había perdido el sentido, era Potter. McGonagall había tomado una actitud pasiva, y Emmeline Vane le había asegurado que tomaría cartas en el asunto en el ministerio, que seguramente mandarían a alguien a investigar, pero no le había dado respuesta concreta alguna.

Ya era hora de que alguien prestara atención real a las cosas que venía viendo y, sobretodo, escuchando. Porque sí, desde hacía pocos años, le habían llamado la rastreadora, esperaba que le hicieran honor al apodo y que la escucharan, pero de verdad.

**& o &**

¡Por Dios! ¡Qué bajón de inspiración! Todo es culpa de la universidad, que hace lo que quiere con mi cerebro y esto es lo que deja. Si alguien lee la historia, ¡disculpe por la tardanza! Y os prometo solemnemente que actualizaré rapidito, porque ya estoy de vacaciones y redactando el capítulo 7 : )

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W. **_

_**PS: Advertencia de último minuto. **_Historia altamente relacionada con Cambios, otra de mis historias : ), sólo que con un argumento en los personajes distintos. Cualquier parecido con la otra es completamente intencional XD.


	7. América

**América**

Huía. No sabía a ciencia cierta de qué, pero sí sabía cuál era su destino final. Sintiéndose débil, mucho más de lo normal, trató de dejar de lado las náuseas que le quedaban cada vez que se aparecía. Vaya que podía ser incoherente cada vez que se lo proponía, pero con empeño. Detestaba sobremanera aparecerse, sin embargo, si lo hacía, lo hacía incompleto, por eso prefería viajar a lo muggle, en avión. Negó un par de veces, jurándose a sí misma que no tenía remedio.

Hacía unos cuantos años que no pisaba esas tierras. Aquellos jardines que eran bellas remembranzas de la infancia. Los trabajos en plantas, que bailaban con ella desde que cumplió los ocho años, ahora pasaban por su lado, ciegas, sordas, en una marcha fúnebre eterna. Las fuentes en las que solía esconderse habían perdido su poderío frente a ella, y hasta lucían más pálidas. Su agua, antaño cristalina y, con suerte, verde claro cuando se acercaba el verano, era una pasta de tierra que tapaba toda la ingeniería muggle. Las flores que antaño nacían por doquier se habían mudado, aunque no recordaba con exactitud en qué momento había ocurrido aquello. Puede que la muerte, al pasar por un trozo del planeta secara todo a su alrededor, aún sin querer. Que se llevara la vida a la que se acostumbra el ser humano, de naturaleza rutinaria y conformista.

El pasto conservaba su verdor a medias, y eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Su padre debía estar dentro de la cabaña, leyendo sus endemoniados libros sin fin, con una pipa en la boca y el periódico del día como cojín. Si no conociera lo suficiente a su hermano Augustus, podría asegurar que él también se encontraba allí, como perdido, después de la partida de su madre, pero no. Estaría en algún rincón de Estados Unidos embriagándose como un perro, hasta quedar hecho una cuba. Regresaría como hijo pródigo al hogar, luego de haber peleado con cualquier malviviente y de haber hecho desastres con la varita.

El caminito de piedras que llevaba a la construcción de madera estaba forrado con pequeñas advertencias del ministerio, relacionadas con el uso de la magia frente a los muggles. Detestaba la sobreprotección de su padre. Con ella no lograría salvarse ni a sí mismo ni a ninguno de sus dos hijos, por más que los adorara.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, oscura, tañada a mano sabría Dios hacía cuanto. ¿Tocaría? ¡Vamos! Era su casa, su hogar.

Sí, el lugar en el que había crecido y había soltado palabrotas por primera vez. El recinto que recogió todas y cada una de las mudadas de piel, cada vez que se iba de bruces con las escoba mágicas, cada vez más grandes, que traía mamá a casa; o cuando se peleaba con Augustus, claro está, antes de que la superara en tamaño y contextura. Las paredes que la habían sostenido en pie cuando ella había decidido partir de manos de unos hijos de puta que se hacían llamar mortífagos y que le habían vuelto la vida de revés a todos en su familia.

Familia.

Una palabra muy, muy grande para lo que quedaba ahora.

La puerta chirrió y Dévora se sorprendió. Luego en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa. Encantamientos detectores.

- Tienes mucha suerte de que no haya salido lanzando maleficios por doquier, hija mía – saludó un señor de unos sesenta años, en camisón y con una tasa de café en la mano derecha - ¿qué demonios haces acá fuera? Hace un frío que pela. No pretendías a que amaneciera para entrar, ¿o sí?

- No papá – contestó ella, sonriendo a sus anchas – cuidado con la varita plegable, si no te conociera y supiera que eres muggle hasta los tobillos te creería la amenaza.

- ¡Shhhhst! – exclamó él, mirando a ambos lados de la entrada – no tienes que advertir a los gnomos de mi mentira, menos cuando se asustan cada vez que saco este palito – le advirtió, suspicaz, sacudiendo una varita de mentira. A su alrededor gnomos de todos los colores, inusualmente pequeños, chillaron ante la amenaza – ni se les ocurra volver, ¡malvivientes! – rugió, haciéndose a un lado para que Dévora pasara – tenías mucho tiempo sin venir.

Ella sabía que, más que una connotación, era una réplica. Una queja a su abandono por años. No podía evitarlo. Era de naturaleza solitaria la mayoría del tiempo. "Risueña", como le había confiado su hermano en una de sus memorables borracheras, sí, pero solitaria. Quizá la muerte de su abuela la había hecho aún más "independiente", como le gustaba llamarse.

La Escuela de Aurores había sido un bálsamo para su desesperación, y la lejanía de su familia un arma de doble filo que le hizo superar aquella muerte tan brutal pero extrañarlos hasta la médula.

Su padre la examinaba con parsimonia, como si hubiese cambiado una barbaridad durante tres años. Su cabello, oscuro, ahora estaba más corto, con un corte que probablemente su barbero admiraría. Sabía lo mismo de cortes de chicas que de la ubicación de ese sitio al que Anastasia llevaba tanto a sus hijos, Konzo o algo similar. Sus ojos, del color del cielo luego de una tormenta pero sin decidirse aún a permitir la salida del sol, estaban adornados por unas ojeras que parecían haberse instalado allí con suma comodidad. Y estaba más delgada. Mucho más delgada. La ropa que tenía no la reconocía, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas traviesas hicieran de su mirada una perla, brillante como nada.

Ella supo lo que tenía que hacer. Era su padre. Su fortaleza. Su ejemplo de que, cuando se quiere, se puede, aún cuando el peso de dos mundos completamente opuestos se interpone. Cuando los prejuicios, el odio y el miedo se enredan con la bondad propia de la especie humana. Cuando algo llamado magia irrumpe, voraz, junto a la ignorancia y el desconocimiento, para dejar todo con la palabra caos tatuada en el alma de aquellos que sólo desean paz y un poco de amor. No necesitó pedirle permiso, como antaño. Su padre no era una persona de cariños, pero cuando se arrojó a sus brazos, percibiendo ese olor a tabaco tan típico de él, la confortó con un abrazo que no valía dos mundos divididos por un palito que fungía como catalizador.

Supo que él sentía la misma tranquilidad cuando algo húmedo, pequeñito, aterrizó en su cuello. Una sonrisa de entendimiento se dibujó en su rostro, y no se borró, aún cuando el momento mágico pasó y las máscaras de sobriedad y entereza volvieron a posarse en sus rostros.

- Como hace tanto que no venías, esto se ha convertido en un criadero de cochinos – explicaba él, mientras buscaba algo. Puede que una excusa para no ver a su hija con los ojos ligera y abruptamente hinchados.

- Corrección, esto siempre ha sido un criadero de cochinos – aclaró ella, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña pero completísima biblioteca que estaba en el despacho. Su padre la proseguía, con la taza de café aún en la mano derecha.

- Bueno, es cierto – asumió, soltando una carcajada – creo que jamás dominaré el Fregotego.

Dévora no pudo evitar echarse a reír con él. No había ser menos mágico en el planeta tierra, ni tan ducho en la cultura mágica. Él, ingeniero de cosas que a duras penas comprendía, se había entregado a los misterios de la magia al conocer a Anastasia Moscow. Una bruja americana que sólo sabía hacer tres cosas: Cocinar, reír hasta caer y conquistar muggles. Su debilidad por las tres cosas era tan conocida en el mundo mágico que la llamaban la T mágica, aunque ella, su hija, jamás había comprendido porqué.

Antes, tiempo atrás, se sentaba en las piernas de aquella mujer regia, pequeña como ella, pero tan acogedora como una chimenea y una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno, y le contaba historias que rayaban en la persecución. Eran los días más felices de Dévora. Enterarse de que con su varita los conquistaba, contándoles de dragones, de la existencia de un poder que era tan grande pero tan miope como el mismísimo puente de San Francisco, de magos y brujas oscuros que acababan exterminados por sus mismos errores… era una narradora innata y, aprovechándose de la belleza que sabía poseía, los hacía caer a todos. Hasta que descubrían que las historias no eran inventadas y que, de verdad, podían amanecer hechos unos sapos o unas mesas, si corrían con suerte.

Porque ella, Anastasia, era torpe. Torpe como nadie con la magia. Por eso nunca les preparaba pociones o curaba mediante magia. Allí era que entraba en juego su padre, Augustus padre. Con sus inyecciones y con sus curitas. Con sus frascos de yodo para los codos rotos, con las pastillas de dolor de cabeza que quitaban dolores de estómago.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo al recordar la frase de su madre _«me casé con él porque fue el único que se fascinó cuando despertó con un culo de babuino, obra y gracia de mi varita, claro está»_

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó él, e imaginarlo con dos nalgas rosadas y paraditas la hizo perder la respiración – no oses venir a burlarte en mi cara otra vez, ¡Dévora Moscow! – más risas salieron de su cuerpo, hasta que se sentó en el despacho, mágicamente ampliado (una de las obras de su madre, como las estatuas bailarinas o el agua que cambiaba de color, o las rosas que cantaban cuando salía el sol… incomprensible para ella, hasta ese momento)

- Aún no entiendo cómo no te pusiste a gritar como un enajenado. ¡Cualquier muggle lo habría hecho! – le repitió. Lo decía como una mujer de veintitrés años que había tratado con muggles toda su vida. De educación mágica en casa, se había graduado como una muggle más y aprendido a usar su varita de los errores de su madre y los libros que compraba su padre en Flourish & Botts. _«Mira que ir a Inglaterra a comprar libros, viejo chiflado»,_ pensó con cariño.

- Créeme, después del estudio de partículas que pueden volar el planeta si se dividen (sí, los átomos), lo del culo del babuino fue lo que me enamoró de ella. Aún no me has dicho porqué regresaste, Dévora. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano así no seas mi hija de sangre, así que puedes empezar a contarme.

Aquello era totalmente cierto. A su madre biológica se la había consumido la enfermedad que tenía Ginebra Weasley, y el avada le había arrancado a la mujer que la había criado como a una verdadera hija. Había sido demasiado para ella, enterarse, en un medio de lágrimas, de esa aplastante verdad.

_[Flash Back]_

- ¡Corre, Augustus, corre! – gritó a todo pulmón una sangrante Anastasia, con Dévora tomada de la mano. Tenía dieciocho años pero aún era demasiado ingenua, demasiado inocente, demasiado niña. Un adolescente de unos dieciséis años había quedado petrificado al llegar a su casa. Todo estaba de revés y su padre yacía en la entrada. Tres hombres encapuchados que jamás había visto sino en periódicos le habían helado la sangre, y de nada había servido que se diera la espalda e intentara obedecer a su madre, porque un _Desmaius_ lo había tumbado al segundo siguiente.

- Maldita – escupió uno de los encapuchados, con voz de mujer. La miraba con repudio. No hacía falta verle el rostro para saber aquello – impura – siseó a Dévora, haciéndola erizar. Nadie la había llamado así, nunca.

- ¡Cállate, Alecto, cállate! – había chillado su madre, y un par de risas estridentes le hicieron suplicar a Dévora despertar de esa pesadilla. Eran la una de la madrugada y todo era surreal. Las máscaras blanquecinas de aquellos seres, ella y su madre desarmadas, su padre en el suelo, con un Crucio que le había dejado inconsciente y su hermano desparramado más allá. El tercero de ellos parecía aburrido, pues sólo blandía la varita haciendo explotar los preciados tesoros de su madre.

- Cuando nos enteramos de que te habías escondido en este rincón apestoso del mundo, no podíamos creerlo. Menos cuando llegó a nuestros oídos que eras la receptora de Keira, esa maldita desertora – comentó con la voz impregnada de asco un hombre que estaba al lado del encapuchado que era una mujer.

- ¡Cállate, cállate! – suplicaba Anastasia, sin soltar a Dévora. No entendía un ápice de lo que decían.

- No, es bueno que sepas porqué toda tu maldita familia va a morir esta noche. Si no hubieses escapado de Hogwarts ahora serías una de nosotras, llena de privilegios y con la honorable misión de acabar con los sangre sucia y los no mágicos, como la mierda que tienes por marido – su voz estaba impregnada de orgullo, pero nada de eso tenía orden ni concierto para la chica de dieciocho.

- ¡Jamás estuve ni estoy de acuerdo con la atrocidad que hacen! – bramó ella, dejando de temblar súbitamente – ¡en Hogwarts jamás dieron muestras de ser los seres despreciables en los que se han convertido!

- Pero eso jamás os molestó a ti o a Keira. Muy felices que eran cuando estábamos juntos, aunque terriblemente envidiosas del aprecio que nos demostraba el chiflete Slughorn.

- Nunca sentí tal cosa. Ese ser es tan despreciable como ustedes – sentenció ella, con la voz queda – no tenía derecho de meterse en lo que nos ocurría a mi y a Keira

- Y sin embargo, lo hizo. Maldito cobarde – se regodeó Alecto, caminando en círculos. Contaba con la plena seguridad de que aquellas dos mujeres no harían nada. Estaban aterradas, y el olor a miedo la excitaba, como a su hermano.

- Y nunca se lo perdonaré – su voz se había convertido en una sucesión de notas graves completamente ajenas para Dévora. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres y esa mujer? ¿Por qué su madre parecía conocerlos? ¿Por qué las apuntaban? ¿Por qué le daban explicaciones a su madre? Millones de preguntas iban y venían de su mente, pero se sentía demasiado aturdida como para ponerlas en orden. El tercero de ellos carraspeó.

- Bueno, queridísima, basta de charlas – anunció Avery, acercándose a ella repentinamente y soltando _Incarcero_. Unas sogas se hicieron al cuerpo de ambas, al tiempo que morbosamente la que se llamaba Alecto las guindaba del techo por los tobillos.

- ¡NO! – Gritó su madre – ¡No lo hagan, por favor! Nunca he dicho a nadie lo que sé de Voldemort, y…

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A NOMBRARLO, ESCORIA! – Soltó el mortífago que había conservado una posición pasiva, sacudiendo la varita – ¡_Sectumsempra_! – el cuerpo de su madre empezó a sacudirse y a emitir quejidos en baja frecuencia, y a sangrar por todos lados. Unos alaridos no humanos empezaron a ser emitidos por sus cuerdas vocales al sentir que él dirigía su varita y murmuraba _Crucio, _con total desprecio, nublándola y sumiéndola en una impotencia y en una desesperación antes desconocidas para ella. Las pareces de la sala de estar comenzaron a bañarse en sangre, y la mujer comenzó a bailar, verdaderamente divertida.

- Buena vaina que le has echado a la pobre Keira, Annie – comentó Alecto, aparentemente afligida y a la par de la risa de Avery – mira que venir a traer al mundo una mestiza asquerosa por cosas de magia y tener que perderla a los dieciocho años. Seguramente se está revolcando en su tumba, arrepentidísima, y no es para más. Esta _mierda _avergonzaría a cualquiera, yo misma la habría asesinado al nacer, pero tranquila, yo te haré el favor – hincó la varita en el cuello de Dévora, haciéndola toser. Comenzaba a marearse y a sentir una presión terrible en la cabeza. Las lágrimas caían, al revés, al suelo. Su frente estaba surcada en perlas de sudor y de lágrimas aún húmedas. El cuerpo de su madre aún temblaba, pero los lastimeros quejidos habían cesado – Tranquila, asquerosa. Pronto podrás reunirte con tu verdadera madre. _Avada Kedavra_ – dijo, y el cuerpo de su madre se había puesto mortalmente frío después de un destello verdoso.

A partir de allí todo perdía sentido. Un beso había sido posado en la frente de Anastasia Moscow, al momento de su muerte. Avery se había quitado la máscara para besarla, en un gesto de burla que jamás olvidaría Dévora. Pensó que ella era la siguiente, y se había abandonado a su patético destino, pero un destello rojizo había derrumbado a aquel hombre y ella perdió el sentido en el momento en que él cayó al suelo.

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

Sus ojos estaban acuosos, pero no permitió que su padre se diera cuenta. Le había pedido que buscase el libro en el que había encontrado tantas explicaciones a lo que, en ese momento, le había parecido una locura. Era idéntica a su madre, Anastasia, así que no comprendió, una semana después, el que el nombre Keira se anidara en su mente, sin dejarla respirar casi.

El luto había durado casi dos años. Dos años en los que Augustus hijo se había convertido en lo que era en ese momento, un hombre entregado al alcohol y que sólo sabía hacer tonterías con la varita. Luego de pensar que había asesinado a un hombre su miedo a la magia lo había dejado a un nivel poco más alto al de un squib, aunque Dévora y su padre se lo agradecían cada vez que lo veían sobrio.

El libro pesaba en sus manos, y no recordaba que fuese tan pesado. La pasta que cubría sus páginas sufría el deterioro del tiempo.

- Lo tenía oculto. Una vez vino un familiar de Keira, buscándolo. Decía que pertenecía a su familia. Hizo de todo, menos invocarlo con un _Accio_ – explicó, sonriendo a medias – se fue echando chispas. Nunca se preocuparon por ti, pero bastó con que se enteraran de la muerte de Anastasia para que vinieran a reclamarte.

- ¿Cómo? – quiso saber, abriendo el libro. Una figura de un mago medieval, con el cabello larguísimo y una barba igualmente larga, la miraba con desprecio. En su mano cargaba lo que parecía un útero, y su varita temblaba, vomitando una línea negra con chispas que corrían por toda la página. El resto eran líneas diagonales propias de la época, y la firma de aquél viejo en el pie de página. _Destraus_.

- Sí. Vinieron, diciéndome que eras una Destraus y no una Moscow. Que Anastasia te había robado y tenía que devolverte.

- Bonito momento para aparecerse – comentó, ojeando las páginas de aquél libro. Más que un libro era el diario del viejo Destraus. Allí explicaba con una morbosa pericia cómo había maldecido a la familia que había causado la muerte accidental de su hijo, no nato. Líneas de muertes prematuras adornaban aquél diario, que se escribía a sí mismo con el pasar de los días. La historia que hasta hacía poco era una locura para ella se revelaba ante sus ojos, siendo ella una muestra de su veracidad.

Respiró profundo antes de llegar a la mitad de las páginas. Allí los apellidos Moscow y Prewett se mezclaban, como sospechaba luego de tanto pensar en el viaje Londres – California.

- ¿Porqué tanto interés? Me juraste hace tres años que no volverías sobre tus pasos, y hoy estás aquí, repasando ese maldito diario, como hacías enfermizamente.

- Mírame papá – pidió Dévora. Su padre lo hizo, escaneándola otra vez. No encontraba nada que no fuese su hija, su pequeña.

- No te he quitado la vista desde que llegaste.

- Pero no te has dado cuenta de que está sufriendo lo que sufrí yo con ella – replicó un cuadro empotrado en el despacho. Anastasia Moscow, de treinta y ocho años, miraba con ternura y terror a su hija. Sólo era un cuadro, un triste esbozo de la gran mujer que había sido, pero servía de consuelo a su esposo.

- Pensé que no te darías cuenta – confesó Dévora, tratando de comprender en qué momento el retorcido destino la había relacionado tan estrechamente con el único hombre al que no se podía permitir amar. Las hojas narraban una historia que tenía sentido para su mente, pero no para lo que sentía en el vientre. Un dolor repentino la hizo gritar, y su padre se posó a su lado, sin poderlo creer.

- ¿Cómo es que diste cuenta? – le preguntó a Anastasia y ella, sacudiendo su cabello, sonrió.

- Pasé por allí hace veinticuatro años. Puedo estar muerta, pero es algo que no se olvida, más allá de la muerte. Fue el ser humano que más me hizo sufrir en la vida y el que más me llenó de dichas – susurró, provocando que el dolor de Dévora acrecentara.

- ¿Nunca pensé que era cierto, sabes? – le confesó a su madre, dejando de lado el libro y acercándose al cuadro de su madre. Lo acarició y ella sonrió ampliamente – Cuando pasó lo que pasó, me llené de odio, de ira. Aún después de leer eso – señaló el libro – más o menos un centenar de veces, creí que todo era un invento. Era y soy igual a ti físicamente. Mi padre tiene un video bastante perturbador de mi nacimiento. Incluso Gusto es más disímil a ti que yo, salió a mi padre – él le apretó el hombro derecho. Sabía que decir todo aquello era algo que le costaba a su hija – pero cuando vi a Ginny…

- ¿Weasley? – Interrumpió su madre, sorprendiéndose - ¿hija de la hija de los Prewett? Su padre fue el que te concibió, en sus años de vejez. Keira se enamoró profundamente de ella…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy hermana de Ginny? – preguntó con la garganta seca Dévora. El destino, el hado, el oráculo, como quisiera llamarlo, no podía ser tan hijo de puta. Su rostro moreno se puso pálido y Augustus padre le pasó el brazo por los hombros, confortándola. Era una historia que había escuchado pero parecía afectarle en su nueva realidad.

- No – respondió con sinceridad su madre – te estoy diciendo que por cosas del destino no fuiste tía de Ginebra Weasley, hermana de Molly Prewett. El día el que la maldición se cernió sobre Keira dejaste de ser una Prewett para convertirte en una Moscow. Nunca llevaste mi sangre pero sí heredaste mis genes, ¿irónico no?

- Ya va – Dévora se devolvió al sofá de cuero en el que estaba. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente y, como antaño tres años, quería creer que estaba en una pesadilla. Era todo demasiado retorcido.

- Sólo Dios sabe porqué hace las cosas, cariño – trató de calmarla su padre – No entiendo lo que pasa contigo o lo que pasó con tu madre. Sólo sé que eres uno de mis más preciados regalos y es algo que no cambiaría por nada. ¿Por qué no vas y descansas un rato? Después te ayudo a buscar lo que sea que estás buscando, siempre que me ayudes a poner un poco de orden aquí.

Ella asintió, atribulada. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su mandíbula no cayera, redonda, al suelo. Tenía la mente en blanco por un lado y, del otro, imágenes de lo que podía pasar, de lo que pasó, y de lo que probablemente sucedería. No podía aseverar más que una cosa: Harry Potter la odiaría el resto de su existencia.

& o &

¡Hola! Una actualización super seguida de la anterior. Esta idea de Ginny – Dévora – Harry me tiene obsesionada, y si hay alguien que siga la historia, perdone por la chorrera de idioteces que acabo de escribir xD. Joe, ¡gracias por la idea de Destraus!

Seguramente más pronto de lo que creo traiga actualización, ahorita carburo ideas como si horneara galletitas ;)

Escuchando: _**Election by adoration**__ – hans zimmer (angels & demons original soundtrack); __**The air that I breathe**__ – All that remains_

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W.**_

PS: Si a alguien se le ocurre un nombre brillante para la maldición, que no sea "maldición", estaría encantada de recibirlo. En el siguiente capítulo, un recuerdo muy particular de Pansy con Ron ;)


	8. La Noticia

Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia. Es mucho más relajada que mundo muggle, no creo que la prolongue tanto como pensé en un inicio. Gracias a las personas que la han agregado para saber cuándo se actualiza, eso me llena de emoción ;).

¿Banda Sonora? Sí. Para la última escena. Harry/Dévora. _Televators_, de The Mars Volta.

**& o &**

_- Sólo Dios sabe porqué hace las cosas, cariño – trató de calmarla su padre – No entiendo lo que pasa contigo o lo que pasó con tu madre. Sólo sé que eres uno de mis más preciados regalos y es algo que no cambiaría por nada. ¿Por qué no vas y descansas un rato? Después te ayudo a buscar lo que sea que estás buscando, siempre que me ayudes a poner un poco de orden aquí. _

_Ella asintió, atribulada. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su mandíbula no cayera, redonda, al suelo. Tenía la mente en blanco por un lado y, del otro, imágenes de lo que podía pasar, de lo que pasó, y de lo que probablemente sucedería. No podía aseverar más que una cosa: Harry Potter la odiaría el resto de su existencia. _

**La Noticia**

Tenía la voz quebrada. Su timbre era diferente, y eso le bastaba para saber que algo no andaba bien.

Hacía poco más de tres horas que se había encerrado en su cuarto, intentando poner un poco de orden en todo aquello. Trató de relajarse, en vano, acariciando su nariz, como hacía cuando era pequeña con _Gusto_. Se había tumbado en su entrañable cama, tan cómoda como recordaba, quizá un poco más pequeña que antes. Su cuerpo no se estiró de la noche a la mañana, simplemente los recuerdos juegan malas pasadas cuando les cae polvo.

Sinceramente, se sentía muy fuera de lugar. Como si alguien la hubiese sacado de su rutinaria pero divertida vida, y decidido que tenía vivir la vida de otra persona, absolutamente ajena a ella. El bulto que casi podía sentir en su vientre era la más viva prueba de que no era un sueño, una pesadilla o un pensamiento.

Respiraba profundo cuando un ciervo precioso se asomó por su ventana y se posó a su lado. Una cornamenta característica le produjo retorcijones. ¿Qué había pasado?

_«Tienes que venir a Londres. Ginny no se siente bien y dice que necesita hablar contigo. Disculpa la molestia»._

Esa voz, ese matiz, lo reconocería incluso con un _Obliviate_ y un _Crucio_ encima. Sólo ella podía arrancarle la respiración de un tajo y marearla. Era patético todo aquello, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Cogió la varita de una pequeña silla de madera que había al lado de la cama, la cual reposaba encima del libro de Destraus. Meditó por unos minutos antes de responderle al patronus con un águila, su patronus.

_«Llego en media hora»._

Esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente. Nada de sentimientos revueltos en la frase, aunque por dentro prefería irse a África a cazar dragones salvajes y a domar bestias mágicas desconocidas hasta la fecha.

Alguien tocó la puerta un par de veces y luego irrumpió en la habitación, precedido por una bandeja con un dos sándwich y dos vasos de leche. El anciano que le sonrió le devolvió la calma por un par de minutos, mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la esquina de la cama. Le palmeó las piernas afectuosamente y luego le habló con voz serena.

- Cuando te escondes del mundo de esta forma es que más me recuerdas a tu madre. Se metía en nuestra habitación y no había ser capaz de sacarla del mutismo. Sólo un vaso de leche lograba aminorar sus inseguridades, por eso vine a comer un poco contigo. No tienes que hablar, sé que aprecias la compañía. Me gustaría que Augustus estuviese aquí, contigo, como tu hermano, pero no es posible. Espero sea suficiente con la presencia de este viejo muggle.

Por unos segundos sintió un nudo en la garganta. Las dudas y el miedo hicieron mello en su alma, pero siempre lo tendría a él. Dejó de lado lo que le había traído y se permitió perderse en un abrazo que parecía eterno.

**& o &**

Ron Weasley estaba francamente preocupado. Ethan Mazzini era experto en una cosa: Diciendo idioteces. No sabía en qué momento había salido del despacho y había terminado caminando al lado de aquél hombre que tanta alarma le causaba, desconociendo a medias el motivo. Le contaba de su niñez, y de la niña Pansy. Cada vez que la mencionaba aumentaba su preocupación.

¿Se habría fugado? Consideraba que la slytherin tenía algo de cerebro, así que desechaba esa idea, o por lo menos quería hacerlo. Se había marchado con Angela, pero no quería maquinar ideas medievales en su cerebro. Aparecería, por las buenas o por las malas.

Ethan sonrió, consciente de que Augustus no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención a la historia de las begonias de su madre.

- Deben estar chismorreando de los últimos años, tranquilo. Mi madre puede ser realmente pesada cuando se lo propone – aseguró él, tomándolo del hombro – vamos, hombre, que las mujeres siempre son…

- Ni una palabra más, jovencito – increpó una mujer de voz regia y porte elegante. De contextura amplia y llena de joyas, Angela Mazzini había llegado a los jardines de su mansión en búsqueda de su vástago y del esposo de una amiga muy apreciada, quien brillaba por su ausencia. Se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, examinando a Ron de arriba abajo. Él se sintió incómodo por unos segundos, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella alzó la mano derecha, para introducirse a sí mismo.

- Augustus Moscow – dijo, entonces, dando un par de pasos para ponerse a su altura. Se quejaba por lo bajo, no tuvo que haber escogido la apariencia del hermano de Dévora.

- Angela Mazzini – le respondió, parcamente – Pansy está en el tocador, dice que viene enseguida. ¿No es de por aquí, cierto? – iba directo al grano, eso le gustó al pelirrojo.

- No, soy americano – confirmó, estrechando su mano derecha. Permitió que lo examinase con la vista todo lo que quisiera, no se dejaría intimidar por una mujer que, aunque regia, podía ser su abuela.

- Entiendo – cortó, dando media vuelta – es hora del almuerzo, pasemos todos a la casa – invitó, dándole la espalda a ella y a su hijo, que reía a medias. – Ethan, busca a Pansy.

- No, no hace falta Ángela – anunció la aludida, aproximándose a ellos. Tenía una cara de satisfacción que sacó a Ron de sus casillas. ¿Qué había hecho? Se detuvo a su lado, y lo abrazó ligeramente. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¡Estaba loca esa mujer! – Disculpa, cariño. Me tardé una eternidad, pero es que esta casa parece más un museo que un hogar – comentó amablemente, posando sus labios sobre los de él. Quedó en el sitio. Lo tomó de la mano izquierda y se dirigió a Ethan, que estaba tieso – Nos vamos, tenemos un par de cosas que hacer – informó, pícaramente. Ángela Mazzini la miró con reproche, no muy convencida, pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras porque la pareja desapareció con una sacudida de la varita de Pansy.

**& o &**

Se sentía miserablemente aburrida. Casi deseaba, enfermizamente, que algún mago torcido se atravesara en su vida y la distrajese, siquiera por unas horas. No había nada que hacer en la casa de Ron (¿cómo era posible que ese hombre no tuviera un libro, por lo menos?). Estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando por la ventanilla de la cabaña, sintiendo el sol en sus manos y respirando profundo, ensimismada en sus propias cavilaciones. ¿Sería momento de escribirle a Draco? Claro, él no se había comunicado con ella de ninguna manera, y consideraba que el que había errado había sido él, y no ella. Pero no podía vivir sin él. Estúpido orgulloso. Estúpido necio. Estúpido… ¡¿estaba pasando por la calle que bordeaba la ventana?! Al reaccionar, la castaña se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, intentando ocultarse lo más pronto posible de aquellos ojos grises. De verlos, estaría irremediablemente perdida, como siempre.

Se desilusionó en el momento preciso para poder observar cómo se perdía unas casas más allá, entrando en una que lucía exactamente igual a la de Ron, en colores más oscuros. ¿Qué demonios hacía Draco Malfoy en Sídney? Eso tendría que explicarlo con puntos e íes porque, hasta donde recordaba, la única persona que vivía allí era Pansy Parkinson.

Más le valía no haberse ido a vivir con ella, porque entonces sí sabría lo que es conocer a Hermione Granger por las malas. Ambos lo sabrían. Nadie jugaba con sus sentimientos de buenas a primeras, ni siquiera el príncipe de las serpientes. Ni siquiera ese que se había colado hasta sus entrañas, robándole cada respiración sin proponérselo. Ni siquiera aquél que la hacía llorar todas las noches, estuviese donde estuviese, desde que tuvieron aquella fatídica pero reveladora discusión. Entre ellos lo único importante, salvaje, descontrolado e innovador era el sexo. Las charlas estaban relevadas a un segundo plano. Las caricias eran sólo el preludio al coito.

Sus ojos se nublaron por unos segundos. La rabia la estaba haciendo perder el control. Eso no le pasaba antes. Draco Malfoy y su estúpida influencia.

Lo observó, gatunamente, entrar a esa casa que no era la de ellos dos, porque esa estaba a kilómetros de allí, litros de agua incontables se oponían entre la Mansión Malfoy y su cómodo apartamento en los suburbios de Londres, lugares en los que habían habitado desde que se hacían llamar "una pareja".

Quizá estaba exagerando, y entre ellos dos había algo más que pasión y locura, pero en ese momento no quería verlo, ni quería admitirlo, porque consideraba que había sido demasiado grande el precio a pagar, dos personas los odiaban a muerte por las decisiones tomadas en el pasado, y ambos habían sufrido pérdidas irreparables. No se puede calmar con paños tibios heridas tan profundas como el primer desamor.

Se dejó caer en el sofá ubicado debajo de la ventana iluminadora, que le había revelado la presencia del rubio en la misma urbanización, en el mismo pueblo, en la misma ciudad, en el mismo país. Tomó aire un par de veces, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía que dejarle paso a esa Hermione racional, objetiva, que no se dejaba turbar por la presencia de nada ni nadie, aunque ese alguien fuera ese par de ojos de hielo que sólo se permitían derretirse frente a ella. Se dio un golpazo en la frente, intentando enfocarse. ¿Le escribía? Sería una acción ridícula e infantil, pero por lo menos sabría si se dignaba a contestarle o no. Claro, tomando en cuenta que la lechuza tardaría más esperando que le atara la carta a la pata que entregando la misiva, desechó la idea de inmediato.

¿Se presentaba de buenas a primeras, tocando la puerta y esperando su reacción? No. Mala idea. Estaba demasiado molesta como para confrontarlo directamente. Se le lanzaría encima, intentando herirlo con una sarta de insultos que ni ella misma creía y con pseudo puñetazos en el pecho (porque Draco había crecido una barbaridad y hasta allí le llegaba) que sólo le causaban risa. Luego la alzaría en brazos, susurraría un par de palabras indecentes que le encenderían las mejillas y el cuerpo entero, y terminarían fornicando como animales salvajes.

No. Definitivamente esa también era una mala idea. No podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho que ambos estaban conviviendo casi en la misma sala, ¿o sí? ¿Lo dejaba todo al azar? Se negaba. No era de las que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados.

Una lechuza blanca atravesó la sala como un proyectil y frenó bruscamente a su lado, posándose en la pequeña mesa en la que brillaba el profeta con noticias poco interesantes para ella.

- ¡Hedwig! – exclamó, extrañada. ¿Qué demonios hacía el futuro padre Harry Potter escribiéndole cuando debía estar pasando los meses más amelados de su historia con Ginny? El ave le azuzó la mano, como si la misiva fuese realmente importante. Estaba vieja. Hedwig, con sus diez años, parecía una anciana irascible. Completamente opuesta a su dueño. – Va, va, me imagino que Ron tiene algunas chucherías lechuciles en algún lado, siéntete libre de buscar y luego ven, por favor. Y disculpa que no te tenga tus galletas, debes estar cansada. Con suerte encuentras algún ratón por allí, porque _Crookhanks_ ya debió hacer fiesta de ellos.

Hedwig la miró como si entendiera perfectamente lo que le había dicho, así que se dirigió a la cocina obedientemente, en lo que la castaña abría la carta.

_« Querida Hermione:_

_No te escribiría de ser urgente. Ginny está en cama. Me gustaría saber si puedes venir a Londres lo más pronto posible. He escuchado cosas que dice mientras duerme que no entiendo, y menciona mucho a una persona que conoces poco pero que parece ser muy importante en su vida en estos momentos. Juro que he buscado en la biblioteca y ha sido muy poco lo que he encontrado, no me queda más que recurrir a ti, mi sabelotodo preferida._

_No le digas nada a Ron, con una visita de horas creo que es más que suficiente. Ella no está grave, espero, pero ha perdido las fuerzas y está muy pálida. No la llevaré a San Mungo antes de hablar contigo, tú sabes de eso._

_Besos. _

_Harry »._

Hermione Granger arrugó el entrecejo notablemente. Plisó un poco la prenda de vestir que llevaba, en un gesto inconsciente. Para que Harry le escribiese, le pidiese que no hablara con Ron y no le preguntara cómo estaba, el asunto tenía que ser delicado. Mucho. Se asomó fugazmente por la ventana, a ver si veía a Draco. Al no hacerlo, desechó por unos momentos la diatriba que estaban jugando su corazón y su mente. Porque una cosa era tontear con su relación con aquella serpiente, y otra muy distinta no saber cuándo Harry la necesitaba.

Hedwig se le acercó suavemente, como si pudiese leer la determinación en su mirada. Se le posó en el hombro en el momento que la bruja tomó la varita y escribió una sencilla nota para Ron.

_« Fui a resolver unas cosas en Londres. No me esperes despierto. No es nada malo, no entres en pánico. Hermione »._

**& o &**

Ron se sacudió a Pansy como si se tratara de una mortífera cobra que se alzaba frente a él, dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier momento. La pelinegra tenía seria apariencia de irse en vómito en cualquier momento, pero eso no evitó que le diese una mirada llena de reproche al pelirrojo.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando, Parkinson? – rugió él, traumatizado. Ella lo miraba con serias ganas de matarlo.

Se habían aparecido en lo que parecía la habitación de Weasley. Una inspección rápida le confirmó que era así, al ver dos significativos cuadros con el trío de la desgracia y la familia de pobretones adornando una mesa simplona, y sobres de comida digerida regados por toda la sala.

- Eres un cerdo – dio como toda respuesta, sentándose, asqueada, en el mueble que aparentaba ser más cómodo del sitio. No estaba mal, era de cuero negro y brindaba cierto confort.

- Dime algo que realmente me importe que pienses. ¿Por qué demonios me besaste? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? – intentaba hallarle una respuesta lógica, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

- Porque eres un mago mediocre que no sabe lo que es tratar con gente de clase, Weasley, por eso. Ángela se olió que algo no estaba bien, y pensó que era una emboscada. Me dijo que últimamente el Ministerio la ha estado literalmente jodiendo como a un hipogrifo convicto y que tenía la loca idea de que yo le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Y como eres exageradamente elocuente, sus sospechas se fueron al cielo. Hablé con ella y noté ciertas cosas que quizá son de tu interés. Pero como lo único que te interesa saber es porqué diablos te besé, me las reservo. Y sólo para dejarte las cosas claras, no besé al asqueroso y torpe Ronald Weasley, besé al que se supone mi pareja, es decir, el tipazo que te inventaste, Augustus Moscow. Y lo hice para que la vieja dejara de pensar que queríamos asesinarla en su propia casa. ¿Satisfecho?

Ron parecía no estarla escuchando, y eso la sacó de sus casillas. Tenía un infame papelito entre las manos, y su rostro de un minuto a otro pasó de estar rojo amenazante a un alarmante verde. Estaba muy pálido y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y se sentía muy fuera de lugar.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le preguntó, preocupada, sin darse cuenta, sinceramente.

- Lárgate – ladró Ron, sin mirarla. Se perdió en un pequeño pasillo y un portazo anunció que se había encerrado en lo que debía ser su cuarto.

_"Al diablo con Weasley"_, se dijo a sí misma, poniéndose en pie. Ya lo tendría suplicando por eso que había descubierto de Ángela Mazzini. Después de todo, el Ministerio no estaba tan deschavetado como pensaba. Recorrió con la vista la estancia, esta vez con más tranquilidad. _"Nada como conocer al enemigo"_, trató de convencerse. Había una maleta marrón gigante apoyada en una de las paredes, verde manzana. Ridículamente caviló que se verían mejor en un azul claro, sin saber porqué se las había imaginado más elegantes en ese color. Había también una chaqueta de mujer apoyada en la maleta, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. _"Es un asqueroso psicópata sexual"_ se atravesó por su mente, y eso la hizo reír por lo bajo. Weasley encajaba en cualquier rubro, menos en el de hombre-alocado-que-muere-por-una-noche-de-sexo. Aunque, analizándolo fríamente, quizá eso le ayudara a suavizar ese rictus desagradable que llevaba en el rostro y en el alma.

- ¿Qué no te había dicho que te fueras? – espetó una voz masculina, puede que demasiado cerca como para sonar amenazante. Su cuerpo se erizó por completo y una sensación cálida se hizo en su pecho, turbándola. _¿Qué demonios…?_

- Estoy en eso Weasley – le contestó, intentando sonar neutral. Al verle el rostro preocupado, repitió la pregunta - ¿qué rayos te pasa?

- Pasa que me largo a Londres a buscar a Hermione, eso pasa – respondió, agarrándola por el brazo brutalmente y encargándose personalmente de que no se quedara en su casa. Abrió la puerta con la mano derecha, sosteniendo también la varita, y una vez afuera la soltó, mirándola como si ella tuviese la culpa del apocalipsis mágico que se había desarrollado tan poco tiempo atrás. La escaneó de arriba abajo, afinando la mirada. – Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, Parkinson. En la noche tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones. Si escapas, te encontraré como un perro encuentra a su presa, y no saldrás más nunca de Azkaban, te lo puedo jugar.

Ron le echó una última mirada de desprecio y desapareció del lugar, dejándola con la mandíbula desencajada. Y se suponía que las mujeres tenían problemas hormonales. Discutiría eso con cualquier hombre que tuviese los argumentos suficientes como para mantener esa posición por más de cinco minutos.

& o &

El sonido de los pájaros intentaba tranquilizarla. Ya se había acostumbrado a llegar a ese punto de Londres. Ese parque que parecía perdido en aquella jungla de concreto y de magia. De cachivaches y de cosas que aún le costaba entender. Su corazón latía desbocado, temía sobre todas las cosas encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la culparan de todas y cada una de las desgracias que tendría que vivir los siguientes ocho meses.

Le habría gustado jamás entrar en su vida. Que otro fuese Harry Potter, o que otra fuese Dévora Moscow. Que ese fulano Voldemort nunca se cambiase de bando en una mala elección infantil, y que el bastardo de Destraus no hubiese sellado su destino hacía tantos años atrás.

El sol, tenue, la invitaba a echarse en la grama, como siempre hacía, y a dejarse dominar por la modorra típica de un medio día. La piel se le erizó de repente, y supo que había llegado. Se abrazó a sí misma, antes de hacerle frente. El libro que describía a la perfección por lo que pasaba Ginebra Weasley reposaba en su túnica, mucho más pesado de lo que debería, frente a su ínfimo tamaño. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban congeladas, ante su terror. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente. No quería vivir con el odio de Harry, ¡no quería!

- Supuse que te encontraría aquí. Pareciera que hemos llegado a un acuerdo tácito, porque siempre nos encontramos en el mismo lugar – habló él, con voz pausada. El aire majestuoso que había adquirido con los años le fue mucho más visible en ese momento. Tenía los ojos ojerosos pero la mirada decidida. La atravesó como una daga, rompiéndole el alma con la súplica tatuada en esa mirada.

Dévora se permitió cerrar los ojos y sentarse. Sacó el libro de Destraus y lo puso frente a ella, invitando con ese gesto a que el ojiverde se uniera a ella. Y lo hizo. Presumió que su túnica se mancharía, en ese clima infernal de Inglaterra era prácticamente imposible encontrar un parque seco por aquella época del año. Si a Harry le importaba, poco lo demostró, porque se sentó a su lado, y le puso la mano en el hombro. Su cuerpo tembló con aquel gesto, por lo que evitó abrir los ojos, evitando que la cruda verdad y sus propios sentimientos galoparan salvajemente hasta el alma de aquel hombre que adoraba más que a su vida.

- ¿Eso te ayudará a explicarme porqué Ginny te llama desesperadamente y no me deja tocarla? ¿O porqué de la noche a la mañana mi esposa luce una piel mortecina, azulada, con unos ojos perdidos en dolor y unas cicatrices que me hielan la sangre y el corazón cada vez que las veo? Le dije a Hermione que me diera luz en este camino, pero, después de pensar un poco, llegué a la conclusión de que posiblemente tú puedas guiarme mejor. ¿Qué ocurre, Dévora?

Se sintió terriblemente mal al pensar que su nombre sonaba con el más hermoso de los sonetos si era pronunciado por sus labios. Por un momento deseó con todo su cuerpo ser Ginny Weasley. Escapar de la realidad que estaba golpeándola dolorosamente en ese momento. Ella, sólo ella, era vocera de noticias que lo sacarían de todo raciocinio humano, y no sin motivo alguno. Suavemente retiró la mano de él de su hombro, y lo encaró. Un bosque perdido, atormentado por pájaros invencibles y rayos atronadores, eso fue lo que encontró en su mirada. No más fuentes líquidas, que parecían brillar con luz propia. No más hadas traviesas que viven en un mundo fantástico, ni cánticos angelicales que justificaban su existencia en ese mundo paralelo, al que no se acoplaba. No más sensación de vértigo, como si él fuera la más preciosa de snitch, y ella la única buscadora capaz de atraparla, sólo para dejarla libre de nuevo, en el cielo de estrellas y de paz que le brindaba. Una punzada sobrenatural le arrancó un gemido del pecho, sólo perceptible para sí misma. Y lo agradecía. No tenía derecho alguno a llenar más el saco de problemas que le había sido cruelmente obsequiado a aquel hombre que la interrogaba, implorante, en esos momentos.

- Este libro me aclaró muchas dudas en su momento – anunció, crípticamente. A él le partiría el corazón en dos tajos, y haría lo propio con el suyo con ese gesto – Ginny me explicó, la vez que estuve en su casa, algo que no había logrado entender. Me parecía una historia absurda, alocada, inventada para meternos miedo en la academia de aurores. Una invención de algún mago sin oficio del Medioevo. Al indagar un poco, en mi casa, me di cuenta de que lo único que acerté, es que esta historia tiene muchos siglos de existencia, de dolores y de personas que sufren cosas que no deberían sufrir, más cuando su corazón es el más puro jamás habido. ¿Me entiendes? – preguntó, tontamente, mirándolo como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Como si así pudiese rendirse a los deseos recónditos de su corazón entregársele como tantas veces lo había soñado, y reprimido. Si tenía que romperle el corazón con esa noticia, cargaría ese dolor con él, dejando de lado el suyo propio. Lo amaba demasiado.

- Realmente, no – confesó él, encerrando su rostro entre las manos, y apoyándolas en las rodillas. Su voz sonó hueca, pues no modificó su posición para continuar hablando – dime que lo que tiene es curable. Que no tocará a nuestro bebé. Que todo va a estar bien y que esta maldita vida va a dejar de trastocar todo lo bello que tengo. De llevárselo, como si me estuviese prohibido ser feliz.

Ella reprimió las incontenibles ganas de echarse a llorar que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía una extraña. El espíritu de la muerte encarnado, encargado de dejar tras su paso un halo de tristeza perenne. ¿Por qué ella, por qué él, por qué en ese momento, por qué así? Tomó bocanas de oxígeno, porque literalmente se estaba ahogando dentro de sí misma. Por un lado agradecía que él estuviese sumido en su propio mundo, porque entonces sería incapaz de captar las sensaciones que le provocaba.

- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un mago llamado Destraus lanzó una maldición sobre una familia cuyo nombre no importa en este momento. Para hacerte la historia corta, terminó en la familia de Ginny. Una de sus tías, creo, Keira Prewett, concibió a una niña que, gracias a la maldición, pasó al cuerpo de la mujer con la que tuvo contacto, es decir, Anastacia Moscow.

Al escuchar el nombre, una chispa de entendimiento se encendió en el perturbado cerebro de Harry. Sus ojos brotaron como margaritas.

- ¿Moscow? – intrigado, hilaba ideas - ¿pero esa no es tu mamá, Dévora?.

- Velo tu mismo – invitó, siendo su turno para ocultar su rostro en sus manos.

Harry sacó la varita, sintiendo una punzada de rabia en el pecho. La hincó en el libro, y éste se abrió ferozmente, pasando sus páginas a una velocidad cansina, hasta llegar a las últimas páginas. Luego lo tomó entre sus manos, sabiendo que estaba tratando con algo antiquísimo, que distaba mucho de sus conocimientos.

Una historia francamente triste se dibujó en sus páginas, permitiéndole conocerla. Pasaron unos veinte minutos, en los que él leía y ella rehuía de las furtivas miradas de él. Luego, lo cerró con fiereza, con una idea firme en la cabeza. Todo eso era sencillamente imposible, aún para el mundo mágico.

- Es pura idiotez lo que acabo de leer – aseveró, mirándola con reproche - ¿a qué juegas? – le preguntó, furioso – confío en ti y me vienes con esta sarta de estupideces, Dévora. ¡Ginny puede estarse muriendo y tú vienes a pretender marearme con historias para niños! – casi gritó, alejándose de ella. Dévora esperaba una reacción así, pero eso no impidió que sus palabras calaran muy dentro de ella.

- Me esperaba esto – confesó, poniéndose en pie y a su altura. Harry Potter nunca había sido de los chicos destacadamente altos, así que al llegar a la temprana adultez, había conservado el rasgo de ser quizá un poco pequeño para la media de los hombres. Aún así, a Dévora, con su metro sesenta, le parecía altísimo. - ¿Cómo identifican dos magos que serán padres? – le preguntó, como si se tratase de una clase. Harry frunció el ceño, sin saber de qué diablos hablaba esa mujer.

- Ginny y yo nos enteramos por un resplandor verde que salió de su vientre en lo que me acerqué a ella una mañana como cualquier otra. Verificamos con una poción – respondió, autómata.

- Perfecto. Ese tono en el resplandor es único e indescriptible, irrepetible ante el paso de las generaciones. Puede ser verde o rojo, pero en un tono tal, que sólo lo reconocerían los padres, ¿cierto? Porque un hijo es único. No importa dónde esté, ni que haya miles como él nacidos el mismo día. Es tu hijo, y siempre lo será.

- ¿De qué va todo esto? Hermione debe estar esperándome, y gracias a ti acabo de perder una hora del valioso tiempo de mi esposa. Así que me retiro, me interesa saber qué tiene, mientras más pronto me entere, más pronto podré ayudarle.

Harry le dio la espalda, pero Dévora ató firmemente su mano derecha a la izquierda de él, dispuesta a que le creyera, aunque con eso sus ilusiones de niña y su mundo, por completo, se fuese a la real mierda. En un movimiento más instintivo que cerebral, la aferró en su vientre, aún liso, prontamente hinchado como balón. Un destello verduzco, visible sólo para ellos dos, acalló los pensamientos del niño que vivió y revolvió aún más los de por sí ya revueltos de Dévora. La visión de una de las habitaciones de su hogar, su propia esposa intentando explicarle a aquella amiga lo que estaba pasando y las cicatrices negras que adornaban hoy su cuerpo y el cuero que protegía aquel libro fueron prueba suficiente para aturdir oficialmente al niño que nació, quien no necesitó una palabra más. Hacía un mes ese mismo destello había sido noticia buena, motivo de felicidad y de lágrimas, y de una de las cenas que jamás olvidaría en su vida.

Definitivamente, la vida era un verdadero hijo de puta.

**& o &**

¡Uff! ¡Por fin!

**Cambio y Fuera.**_** Hatshe W. **_

_Escuchando: __**El Miedo no existe**__ – Tiziano Ferro. _


	9. Llantos

Anteriormente…

_(…) Harry le dio la espalda, pero Dévora ató firmemente su mano derecha a la izquierda de él, dispuesta a que le creyera, aunque con eso sus ilusiones de niña y su mundo, por completo, se fuese a la real mierda. En un movimiento más instintivo que cerebral, la aferró en su vientre, aún liso, prontamente hinchado como balón. Un destello verduzco, visible sólo para ellos dos, acalló los pensamientos del niño que vivió y revolvió aún más los de por sí ya revueltos de Dévora. La visión de una de las habitaciones de su hogar, su propia esposa intentando explicarle a aquella amiga lo que estaba pasando y las cicatrices negras que adornaban hoy su cuerpo y el cuero que protegía aquel libro fueron prueba suficiente para aturdir oficialmente al niño que nació, quien no necesitó una palabra más. Hacía un mes ese mismo destello había sido noticia buena, motivo de felicidad y de lágrimas, y de una de las cenas que jamás olvidaría en su vida. _

_ Definitivamente, la vida era un verdadero hijo de puta._

**Capítulo 9**

_**LLANTOS**_

No habría creído jamás, si alguien se lo hubiese dicho a grito pelado, que estaría jugando con aquella botellita, de nuevo. Descansaba lo que podía en una habitación que había alquilado en una pensión en los suburbios de Londres. El cuarto apestaba a gato, la humedad era aplastante y el calor la desesperaba, pero aún así, de la única ventana, frente a una callecita mediamente iluminada, entraba el aire suficiente como para que su cerebro carburara como era debido.

Sus nervios estaban de punta, así como sus sentimientos, pero eso no era importante, no en ese momento. ¿Por qué razón, cada vez que huía de sí misma, se topaba con indicios de hechos que sencillamente no le parecían? Tenía una creciente duda en el pecho, y un miedo que se le enredaba en los huesos, una especie de cáncer sin sustancia alguna, que le carcomía en cuanto respiraba. ¿Sería por su cobardía, quizá por eso estaba destinada a descubrir cosas que no buscaba? Podría ser.

Al morir Nymphadora, su mundo se había derrumbado, literalmente hablando. Con ella se había llevado su corazón y toda su alegría. Su esposo Ted, en coma, le recordaba con cada bip del aparato que lo mantenía en una pseudo vida, que podría ser preferible unirse a su hermosa familia en el más allá, si es que existía algo como aquello. Detestaba entonces tener problemas de alcohol, porque siempre terminaba en los peores bares y pubs de toda la santa Inglaterra. Lidiando con ebrios, duendes, ladrones y una que otra banshee que la aterraban, Andrómeda se había acostumbrado a perderse en una buena botella de whisky de fuego y había experimentado con pociones peligrosas, como las calmantes. Se había prohibido a sí misma volver a intentarlo, porque le producían un estado de dependencia tal, que terminaba hecha un manojo de desperdicios humanos.

Para esos entonces, Minerva se había convertido en un buen punto de apoyo. Su pertenencia a la orden, ahora más activo, le hacía sentir que era parte de algo, si bien muy a medias. Sus actuaciones iban ganando importancia, pero no se consideraba a sí misma parte fundamental. No es que no tuviese dones de aurora, era sencillamente que no era una, y prefería hundirse en sus problemas múltiples.

En esa lucha contra sí misma, ocurrió un milagro. Ted recuperó la conciencia, y un fragmento de su corazón, que creía perdido para siempre, latió, y la forzó a volver a convertirse en esa mujer aguerrida y apreciada por muchos que siempre fue, con o sin el apellido Black. Era orgullosamente Andrómeda Tonks, y siempre lo sería.

Hablando con Ted, en una noche de primavera, recordando bellos momentos, fue que aquella conversación _inusual_ se atravesó en su cerebro y, por miedo a perderla, la encerró en un frasquito, y se obsesionó con conseguir la raíz de aquellas macabras palabras. Y a raíz de ella había terminado en aquél asqueroso lugar. No estaba preparada para encontrarse con tanta gente desaparecida, o embotada. McGonagall no había desechado sus sospechas (no del todo, pero creía que no le daba la misma importancia que ella), pero ese día no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar lo que, por segunda ocasión, se había presentado ante sus narices, y esta vez sin una gota de alcohol en su organismo. No extraería el recuerdo en ese momento, no. Lo haría frente a Potter. Porque si había alguien capaz de creerle sin poner morros, ese era Harry Potter. Luego le explicaría a Ted (y a sí misma, para ser justos), qué rayos hacía escondida en los suburbios de Londres, buscando indicios que poco comprendía, cuando la verdad se empeñaba en encontrarla, con o sin su autorización.

**& o &**

No podía creerlo. Estaba con esa cara de tarada frente a una casa de la cual la habían echado, tal como sonaba. Una sensación de ira se le fue hasta la cabeza, haciéndola ver rojo. Ronald Weasley era un cabrón y un patán, de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para amenazarla en sus narices con devolverla a Azkaban? Ella nada debía, nada temía. Mucho que había hecho con aceptar andar detrás de él como un perro faldero, intentando resolver un asunto que poco le interesaba. _A la mierda el mundo mágico_, pensó. Nunca se había preocupado por ella, así que no veía razón alguna como para estar indagando en Morgana sabe qué asunto. Al demonio las pocas cosas que había logrado captar en la casa de Ángela Mazzini, por demás una mujer poderosa que estaba en alta estima de sus padres, independientemente de que éstos se viesen mejor cuatro metros bajo tierra que en su cuello ordenándole cada paso que daba.

Sus puños se cerraron salvajemente, hiriendo las palmas al punto de sonrojarlas, pero eso no lo notó Pansy. Su cabello parecía haber cobrado vida, y un hombre que la vio a lo lejos pensó que de no ser por la cara de matona que tenía, era una morena sencillamente brutal. Los pasos que daba dejaban una estela roja que sólo podría ser notada por magos, porque eran marcas mágicas. No sabía controlar su ira cuando la consumía de pies a cabeza, y su puerta fue la que pagó las consecuencias. Una sarta de maldiciones salió de su boca a decibeles escandalosos, por lo que Draco Malfoy, cómodamente recostado en el sofá de la salita, dejó que sus ojos brotaran de sus órbitas como margaritas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó cautelosamente. Reconocía ese estado de Pansy como a la palma de su mano. Era una mujer completamente ciclotímica que al menor cambio de luces podía encender un edificio entero. Ella no pareció escucharlo, porque siguió soltando porquerías por la boca. Al entrar en su cuarto, y escuchar cómo se quebraban, de nuevo, los mil adornos que tenía en ellos, todos de cristal, Draco suspiró, sabiendo que no saldría de ese estado en una buena hora, como mínimo. Como no quería verse salpicado por toda aquella racha despótica, volvió a tomar su libro de pociones prohibidas y retomó la apasionante lectura, sólo que a los pocos minutos un estallido le puso los pelos de punta y lo hizo levantarse en el acto del sofá, cual resorte humano.

- ¡¿PANSY?! – Gritó, dando grandes zancadas hacia el cuarto de su mejor amiga, si es que podía tildarse de esa manera. No hizo falta tocar la puerta, porque tenía un boquete que, con inclinarse un poco, le permitía el paso.

Dentro, todo era caos. Su cama estaba chamuscada, y, tal como pensó, todos los cachivaches inútiles de ella estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Un reguero plateado zigzagueaba en el suelo, y Pansy lo único que hacía era encender cada una de las gavetas que habían sobrevivido a su ataque de ira. Tenían que haberla cabreado mucho como para que destruyera a ese extremo su adorado cuarto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Quiso distraerla Draco, intentando acercarse para quitarle la varita. No le gustaba el aspecto que tenía la sustancia regada en el suelo, porque si era lo que estaba pensando, en cualquier momento se evaporaría y no habría forma de recuperarlo, por más que lo llorara ella después – ¡Pansy! – exigió entonces atención, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola. Le dio la vuelta suavemente, como solía tratarla. Ella era una especie de diamante en bruto cuyo brillo sólo había visto él, y le preocupaba verla a punto de estallar como una poción cualquiera. La alarma se posó en él al ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y, sin embargo, no había rastro de lágrima alguna por ninguna parte de su rostro.

- Recuerdos – susurró ella, completamente ajena a lo que había hecho. Comenzaba a temblar, lo que indicaba que ya había pasado el arranque. Draco la abrazó y la sentó en sus piernas, como hacía desde que ambos tenían diez años, en la cama. No le preguntaría qué había pasado porque no habría ser humano capaz de sacar esa información de su cabeza, a menos…

- ¿Acabas de destruir lo que te hizo perder el control? – quiso saber, y al tiempo que intentaba apaciguarla acariciándole suavemente la espalda, miraba cómo humaredas salían del material regado en la habitación que, más que el cuarto de una mujer extremadamente cuidadosa y organizada, parecía un campo de guerra, _después_ de la guerra. Ella negó con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida y la respiración descontrolada. Soltó la varita, y se tiró en la cama, sin parpadear, y aún con una de las manos de él enlazadas en una de las suyas. – Merlín… ¿Estás bien?

- Bien puede irse a la mierda. Estoy harta de que pretenda saber quién soy, de que juegue con mi libertad, de que entren en mi vida pretendiendo querer acomodarla, sin saber que me vine a este extremo del mundo para alejarme de todos ellos, de lo que me hacen recordar, de lo mucho que sufrí, por su jodida culpa. Eso te incluye, así que te puedes ir cuando quieras.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Draco estaba preocupado. Pansy no era dada a hablar de sus sentimientos, mucho menos después de haber explotado de rabia. Por lo general entraba en un mutismo insoportable que acababa en llantos silenciosos en sus brazos, o bien en los de Theodore.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Mañana mismo me largo y no sabrán donde he ido a parar – anunció, apocalípticamente.

- Me parece que exageras… - comenzó Draco, pero más habría valido no abrir la boca. Deshizo el agarre de su mano, y volvió a estallar.

- ¡EXAGERO! – Vociferó entonces ella, poniéndose en pie de inmediato – ¡EXAGERO! – repitió, sin poder controlar el volumen de su voz – resulta que la que se tiene que redimir soy yo, que la que tiene que aguantar comentarios hirientes, que por más que finja que no me dañan, lo hacen, la que tiene que andar pidiendo perdón por algo que no cometió todos y cada uno de los días de su malparida vida, y de paso, ¡EXAGERO! Estoy harta, Draco, ¡HARTA! Así que bien puedes irte con tu adorada esposa, que se debe estar muriendo como para que la rata de Weasley me tratara de esa manera tan humillante sin medir las consecuencias, ve, ¡anda! Persíguele las faldas al quejica y cabrón de Weasley, ¡y llévate tus cosas porque sé que estarás una buena temporada por allá! – le gritó, ciega, iracunda – y dile a él que se puede morir en paz, porque todo lo que tenía que decirle descansa allí – señaló al suelo – así que podrá empezar de cero a buscarme si se le pega la regalada gana, porque yo me largo, ¡ME LARGO! – bramó, y acto seguido tomó la varita y se desapareció del lugar, sólo con la varita en ristre y los ojos nublados.

Aquel vendaval de declaraciones reverberó en la mente de Draco, pero no fue hasta que sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis que comprendió el mensaje enviado por Pansy.

- Mierda – exclamó. Se pasmaba de lo estúpido que podía ser al enfocarse sólo en una cosa. ¿Cómo no entenderlo antes? _Hermione estaba en peligro_.

**& o &**

Tenía un aproximado de quince minutos de haber llegado. Todo estaba en silencio, como si la casa entera se hubiese echado a dormir, después de una vigilia desconocida por el vecindario. Al poner un pie en ella, preocupada, se sintió más relajada. "_De haber algún tipo de peligro, esto parecería una escena del crimen_", cosa que no estaba lejos de la realidad. Desde que Harry había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra al enemigo número uno del mundo mágico, el ministerio le profesaba una sobreprotección que rayaba en lo enfermizo, y todo lo que amenazaba con su vida era arduamente examinado (o interrogado, en caso de que fuese un _alguien_ y no un _algo_). Harry enloquecía ante esos ataques irracionales de sobreprotección, y en más de una ocasión había tenido un encontronazo fuerte con el Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo, este no parecía ser el caso. Bien pues, podía respirar con naturalidad. "_Sea lo que sea, no es tan grave_", pensó para sí. Se dirigió a la sala de estar, preguntándose porqué no estaba allí Harry. Siempre que tenían algo importante de qué hablar, se reunían allí, o con sin Ginny, dependiendo del tema.

Claro, al asomarse, no tenía remotamente pensado dar de frente con una mujer que hacía tiempo no veía. La recordaba más alegre, más colorida, y a veces hasta más escandalosa, pero no así. Su estado de alarma se reactivó, al ver que parecía estar profundamente dormida, en el limbo de la palidez, porque no se inmutó en lo que ella se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Dévora? ¿Dévora, qué tienes? – preguntó tontamente, y acto seguido los párpados de la interrogada se abrieron, pesadamente. Estaban terriblemente hinchados, como si llevara horas llorando.

- Harry está arriba, _Granger_ – le respondió. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con Hermione Granger. Era demasiado _ella_ como para agradarle. No es que le cayera mal, no, era que, sencillamente, no había química entre ellas, ni siquiera para ser amigas. Mejor le caía Ron Weasley. Discutían a menudo por el uso de su apellido, pues a la castaña le recordaba los tiempos en los que su esposo la interpelaba de esa manera de forma peyorativa, pero como eso no era historia de Dévora, no veía razón alguna para dejar de usarlo, aún en una situación como esa.

- Sí, pero no debe ser tan grave como para que en vez de estar él aquí, estés tú. ¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes un aspecto terrible. ¿Necesitas algo? – quiso saber, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba, colocándola en el mueble adyacente al que ocupaban ella y Dévora.

- No, el que necesita ayuda es Harry. Está en la habitación de Ginny, te debe estar esperando – le dijo, mirándola fijamente. Allí estaba la vena de entrometida que detestaba de Granger, ese deseo suyo de querer controlarlo todo. Aunque no lo hiciera por maldad, le causaba una molesta rayana en el fastidio.

- Entiendo, pero es que te ves muy mal… - siguió ella, empeñada. Al notar que Dévora rodaba los ojos como Ron cada vez que se cansaba de sus cantaletas, decidió dejarla allí y subir, tal como le había dicho ella que hiciera. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. No sabía si abandonarla con aquella apariencia de perder la consciencia en cualquier momento, o llamar a Harry a grito pelado. Lo último no fue suficiente, porque escuchó pasos en las escaleras, gracias a sus chirridos.

- Me alegro que hayas venido, Herms – comentó una voz de hombre, en la entrada de la sala de estar. Se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta, con una apariencia de cansancio que preocupó aún más a Hermione. Tanto Dévora como Harry parecían haber corrido un maratón contra cuarenta mortífagos, sin varitas. Sólo que ella lucía mucho peor. Se puso en pie y se acercó a él, sabiendo que necesitaba un abrazo. Cuando la recibió en sus brazos, sintió que un peso enorme se posaba en sus hombros, como pendiendo de la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando, Harry? ¿Qué hace Dévora aquí, en esas condiciones, y qué ocurre con Ginny? – soltó todo a la vez en voz baja, conociendo muy bien el carácter de Harry Potter. Su cuerpo tembló unos segundos, y eso la alarmó al extremo - ¿Harry? – buscó su rostro con las manos, y ver que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas no ayudó, en nada - ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Él no era hombre de llorar. ÉL, Harry Potter, _no era hombre de llorar_ – ¡Dime! – casi chilló.

- Vamos con Ginny – le pidió con voz quebrada. Ignoró olímpicamente a Dévora, quien se consumía dentro de sí, tratando de no estallar allí mismo de dolor, de incomprensión, de impotencia. Con los ojos cerrados, sabía a ciencia cierta que ella _no_ pertenecía a ese mundo, a esa familia que eran ellos, así que no entendía porqué el destino se había empeñado a llevarla a esas orillas otra vez, esta vez a protagonizar una historia en la que ella no tenía cabida, mirase por donde mirase.

- Pero, Dévora… - insistió Hermione, mirándola. Un par de silenciosas lágrimas se desplazaban por sus mejillas, arboleadas de por sí, y Hermione no entendía el porqué de su estado, más emocional que físico, por lo que intuía.

- Ella está bien. No se moverá de aquí, no puede – dijo él por toda respuesta. Luego la miró significativamente, y ambos subieron las escaleras, dejando a la morena en aquél sitio en que tanto desencajaba.

Harry caminaba despacio, como si un peso muerto estuviese en su espalda. Estaba muy decaído, y eso no lo comprendía Hermione. Era cierto que tendía a darse por vencido, pero lo hacía cuando se veía muy presionado. ¿Qué habría pasado con Ginny como para que él estuviera así? Las escaleras chirriaban un poco, pero estaba más que acostumbrada a ese sonido. Las casas como aquella eran escandalosas, acogedoras, tibias.

- Ella me ha pedido que no te diga nada, porque ya me explicaría con detalles en lo que se sintiera mejor, pero no he podido evitarlo, Herms. Siento que se me va de las manos algo que no conozco, y tu lo sabes todo – confesó él, frente a la habitación de su prometida. Tocó un par de veces, y como no obtuvo respuesta, giró la perilla, entrando primero, esperando que Hermione entrase, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Lo que Hermione vio le cortó la respiración. La ventana era el único acceso de luz. Todo lo demás, parecía muerto. Ginny estaba en cama, con el cabello, antes brillante y rojo fuego, pálido y con tonos azules que la espantaron. Pero eso no era lo peor. Su cuerpo tenía señales de quiebre, como si se agrietara. Era leve, pero se veía tan delicada que pensó que una ventisca fuerte bien podría llevársela. Sus ojos la miraron automáticamente, y estaban tan seguros y aguerridos como siempre, como recordaba. Azulísimos como los cielos de la Gran Bretaña en el día más hermoso de verano. La fuerza parecía haberla abandonado físicamente, pero Ginny Weasley estaba allí, espiritualmente como siempre, aunque su estado aparentaba un cansancio descomunal. Eso no impidió que mirase con reproche a Harry.

- Te dije que no quiero preocuparlos, Harry – dijo como todo comentario. Sonó ligera, como si su mente estuviera completamente desconectada de su cuerpo. Aún así, no pudo reprimir un par de gemidos de dolor.

- ¿Ginny? – Preguntó Hermione, con los ojos húmedos. No entendía, no entendía, no entendía.

- Tranquila, Herms. Estoy bien. Es sólo que Harry se preocupa de más – le dijo. ¡Sonaba como antes! ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¡No estaba para nada bien, su apariencia gritaba todo lo contrario! y aún así, ¡era la misma Ginebra Weasley de Hogwarts!

- No me digas que estás bien, porque tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario. ¿Quién te hizo esto? – se acercó a ella poco a poco, con Harry franqueándole del lado derecho. Al aproximarse no sintió calor alguno. Era más una muerte en vida que otra cosa. - ¿es una maldición? ¿Qué pasó? – temblando de arriba abajo, y con el susto pegado en el pecho, trató de recordar en qué libro había leído efectos de maldiciones que se compaginaran con lo que tenía frente a sí, pero su mente estaba en blanco. El ver a una de sus mejores amigas, le dejaba la mente en blanco.

- Sí, sí es una maldición, y una de las culpables está sentada allá abajo – ladró Harry, sentándose en la cama de Ginny, tomándola de una mano como si fuese una pluma ligera y delicada. Las cejas de Hermione se surcaron. ¿Dévora?

- ¿Ella maldijo a Ginny? No puede ser, ella es auror, como tu – respondió, pensando en todas las ocasiones que los dos buscadores habían salido a cazar mortífagos, años atrás. No tantos, sin embargo, como para olvidar las veces que habían llegado ensangrentados y con la mirada llena de regocijo. De triunfo. No, Dévora no podía haber hecho algo así.

- No lo hizo, pero su familia tiene que ver con los Weasley y por su culpa Ginny está como está – La voz de Harry sonaba tan cargada de ira que Hermione se desconcertó aún más. Él no era así, por lo tanto, algo estaba pasando por alto. Apeló a Ginny. La miró y ella negó ligerísimamente, indicando que Harry no tenía remedio.

- Si te sientas, te explicaré lo mejor que pueda – fue todo lo que mencionó.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pie a cabeza. Un intenso pinchazo se le ancló en el pecho por unos minutos, y fue como si le hubiesen propinado una buena patada en el estómago. Escupió esa sensación, tratando de librarse de ella. Hurgó en sus bolsillos por la llave que Harry le había dado cuando compró el apartamento en el que vivía con Ginny, extrañándose al sentirla tan caliente. Alguien había entrado recientemente, ese era el truco que Hermione le había puesto a su llave. Rogaba al cielo que ese alguien fuese ella.

Corrió la puerta rápidamente, pero un sollozo aislado que parecía venir de la sala de estar lo cortó en el acto. Reconocía ese sonido, pero no tenía muy claro a quién le recordaba. Cerró con cuidado, pensando que quizá era Hermione. No quería asustarla. ¿Lloraría por el imbécil de Malfoy? Si así era, juraba solemnemente que le partiría algo más que la nariz a ese cabrón. Su instinto le dijo que no prendiera las luces, de repente Ginny y Harry dormían y se preocupaba sin necesidad. No sería la primera vez.

Llegó a la sala de estar y no vio la espesa cabellera castaña de su amiga, sino a una morena que abrazaba sus rodillas, aparentemente perdida. Una luz se hizo en su cerebro, y recordó con quién relacionaba ese sollozo.

Ella lo escuchó, y en lo que lo hizo se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta sus brazos. Le daba poco más abajo del hombro, por lo que sus brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, y todos los pesares que parecía llevar a cuestas los dejó en su camisa, llorando estrepitosamente, de la nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó entonces, escandalizado. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a ese tipo de situaciones, aunque consolar a Hermione le había dejado cierto entrenamiento. Sabía que no debía darle golpes bruscos en la espalda, sino acariciarla levemente, haciéndole saber que había alguien con ella, aunque esa persona fuese ciertamente ajena a ella.

- Dentro de unos minutos tu también me odiarás, pero te digo, yo no sé muy bien porqué pasó lo que pasó – balbuceó en voz baja, como apaleada, sin separarse ni un milímetro de él. Parecía ahogarse de tanto que lloraba, por lo que Ron apeló por separarla un poco y mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió, tomándola suavemente por los brazos, para hacer contacto visual. Esa no era la Dévora que él conocía, por lo que lo desconcertaba sobremanera verla de esa manera.

- Harry te lo dirá – contestó cortadamente, ocultándose entonces detrás de él, mirando significativamente hacia el hueco que había en la pared que daba espacio a la entrada. Allí estaba Harry, reprochándole la vida con la mirada, observando a Ron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó alterado. No quería que Ron viese a su hermana en el estado que estaba, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas como para aparentar que no pasaba nada. Él ya estaba lo suficientemente perturbado con lo que había pasado con Hermione como para tener que lidiar con lo de Ginny, si bien él no era nadie para evitar que se enterara de una u otra manera.

- Seguí a Hermione, Harry – le dijo, con el desconcierto tatuado en los ojos azules. Ahora, ¿porqué rayos Dévora se ocultaba de Harry? Él conocía de sus sentimientos por él, pero nunca se lo había dicho, ¿o se había atrevido?, ¿esa era toda la urgencia? – Algo pasó entre ustedes o qué fue…

- No ha ocurrido nada entre ella y yo – cortó secamente el ojiverde – Sígueme, y entenderás mejor. No quería que te enteraras hasta dar con una solución, pero ya que estás aquí… - lo invitó, y agregó para sí mismo – porque tiene que haber una solución, _tiene_ que haberla…

- No entiendo para qué quieres que me quede aquí si tanto te molesta mi presencia, Potter – dijo en voz alta Dévora, harta de tener que estar allí cuando tanto estorbaba – no desapareceré del mapa, y créeme que si consiguen el contra hechizo para lo que sucede entre Ginny y yo, no tendrás que verme el rostro en lo que te queda de vida. Así que me marcho, sabes bien donde encontrarme – cerró, tomando una túnica verde botella que estaba en el sofá.

- No te atrevas a irte – le exigió él entonces, bordeando a un atónito Ron. Harry no era una persona violenta, ¿por qué lo era con ella?

- No me quedaré – le aseguró ella, sacando la varita – nos vemos Weasley, espero que Granger te ayude a comprender que tanto Ginny como yo somos víctimas de algo que viene arrastrando trecho desde hace siglos – cerró, desapareciéndose _ipso facto_.

Harry perdió el poco color que tenía en el rostro, pero antes de que Ron abriera la boca para articular pregunta alguna, sonó el timbre.

- Una noche concurrida – comentó el pelirrojo, silbando – Yo abro – le dijo a su amigo, que parecía a punto de maldecir. Se acercó a la puerta, de vidrios transparentes, y su humor se fue a pico. Frente a él estaba Draco Malfoy, pálido pero ausente de gestos, como siempre. O mejor dicho, con aquel rictus de estar oliendo mierda todo el tiempo que no se quitaba de la cara.

Deslizó la puerta con brusquedad.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? – bramó, anteponiendo todo su gran tamaño a la entrada de la casa del niño que vivió. Hacía un frió de los mil demonios pero poco le importaba. No entendía qué podía pintar él en aquella confusión.

- Quítate de mi camino, Weasley, que no he venido por ti – fue lo que dio por respuesta, pero poco detrás de Ron apareció Harry, con la varita en ristre.

- Lo que menos tengo en este momento es paciencia para aguantarte una sola, Malfoy, así que di lo que tengas que decir y piérdete – lo interpeló, con los ojos ardiendo. No tenía pizca de ganas de aguantar al esposo de Hermione, por más esposo de ella que fuese.

- Vengo en son de paz, Potter. Creo que ocurre algo con Hermione, y tú me dirás si eso es así o no – le respondió, muy altanero, como siempre. Poco le importaba que Ron le sacara una cabeza, subió los tres peldaños del pequeño edificio, bastante dispuesto a llevarse a los dos de por medio si era necesario para encontrar a Hermione, porque si había un lugar en el que podía estar, era en casa del pobretón.

No obstante, no hizo falta usar la violencia, porque la vio bajar las escaleras perdida en llanto, disparada hacia Harry. Se quedó hecha una piedra cuando se encontró con esos ojos grises frente a ella, observándola absolutamente pasmado. Aparentando una frialdad y ajenidad que sólo ella podía borrar con una de sus miradas, se detuvo por unos pocos instantes. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reaccionar.

- Hermione, qué… - comenzó, pero ella franqueó a sus dos mejores amigos en un dos por tres, y se echó en su cuello. Titubeó, pero la recibió amorosamente, como lo hacía cuando estaban solos, en silencio, y sintió que esa parte de tranquilidad y de él volvía a sí. No importaba que estuviesen aparentemente peleados, esa mujer siempre lo haría sentir más puro y humano que nadie. Sólo ella conocía quién era en verdad, con sus bondades y defectos. Así lo quería y no tenía idea de cuánto valoraba eso. Ella suspiró un par de veces, entre el llanto y la conmoción, susurrando su nombre, sin poder creer que él estuviese allí.

Era una escena bastante incómoda para sus amigos, por lo que el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa, seguido por el ojiverde. Se miraron un par de segundos, y eso fue suficiente como para llegar ambos a la misma conclusión: Jamás entenderían porqué Hermione prefirió a ese hurón botador sin pizca de sentimientos, teniendo Ron un camión de vida y de amor para regalarle. Dejando ese sentimiento de lado, Harry tomó un hombro de Ron y lo invitó a que lo siguiera al cuarto de Ginny, advirtiéndole en voz baja que todo lo que había visto en esos pocos cinco minutos pronto tendrían algún orden lógico.

& o &

Pff, qué decir. Lamento UN MILLÓN la tardanza, y aunque sé que pocos leen esta historia, acá traigo la actualización, que acabo de terminar. Mundo Muggle me inspira más, pero las ideas respecto a Viajeros y a Cambios flotan de la nada. Muchas gracias a la gente que sigue Viajeros, por fin he llegado al punto que quería llegar =).

Escuchando: _Miracula Eternitatis_ – Cirque du Soleil.

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W. **_


	10. Rapto

**Anteriormente.**

… _Era una escena bastante incómoda para sus amigos, por lo que el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa, seguido por el ojiverde. Se miraron un par de segundos, y eso fue suficiente como para llegar ambos a la misma conclusión: Jamás entenderían porqué Hermione prefirió a ese hurón botador sin pizca de sentimientos, teniendo Ron un camión de vida y de amor para regalarle. Dejando ese sentimiento de lado, Harry tomó un hombro de Ron y lo invitó a que lo siguiera al cuarto de Ginny, advirtiéndole en voz baja que todo lo que había visto en esos pocos cinco minutos pronto tendrían algún orden lógico…_

**Capítulo 10**

_**Rapto.**_

Era una noche particularmente fría. No lo suficientemente fría como para que la gente se limitara a no salir de casa, pero sí como para retener a unos cuantos. Aun así, poco era lo que le importaba a Ron en ese momento. Huir era lo importante, así que nada como desandar lo andado y parar en un pub de muerte en Australia. Ese país era como el refugio que lo recibía cuando sentía que el caos se apoderaba de Inglaterra.

A ver, ¿qué era precisamente lo que le faltaba como para declararse en bancarrota moral? Su mente, aún en blanco, se negaba rotundamente a asumir que las desgracias tienen un complejo de soledad inmenso, por lo que siempre andan juntas. Sabía que más había tardado en llegar a casa de Harry, que en marcharse, con todo revuelto por dentro. No se permitiría llorar, eso no era de hombres. Bastante bien que lo había aprendido. Pero costaba, cuando sentía de nuevo un peso que le apretaba el pecho, asfixiándolo.

No tenía ningún motivo por el cual buscar esperanza en algún recoveco del mundo. La mujer que amaba "táctilmente" le había pateado el trasero, trabajaba a escondidas, como un furtivo, y su hermana moriría en ocho meses, por supuesto. Su linda, pequeña, testaruda, malhumorada y graciosa Ginny moriría en ocho meses.

Habría sido más fácil lanzarle un _Avada_, pensó. Le habrían ahorrado el sufrimiento y las ganas descomunales de arremeter contra el mundo entero. Se preguntaba, en esos momentos, qué rayos había hecho en otra ocasión, otra vida, otro momento del tiempo, para que las cosas le salieran tan recondenadamente al revés. Estaba claro, por supuesto, él no tenía nada que ver con la maldición que le absorbía la vida a Ginny, pero el que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto era lo que lo cabreaba exponencialmente.

Tenía un par de cartas al lado de la mesa en la que tenía varias copas vacías, las dos del hombre _mi-vida-es-un-bombón_, interpelándolo a que le diera alguna respuesta sobre la investigación que llevaba en esos momentos. ¿Le interesaban en lo más mínimo? En absoluto. Después utilizaría cualquier método para encontrar a la arpía de Parkinson, porque se lo había advertido.

Le dijo, claramente, que si se atrevía a cagarla, la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, para hundirla en la celda más repugnante que encontrase de Azkaban, y lo haría. A él no le tocaba juzgarla, oh no, claro que no, pero sí recabar todas y cada una de las fichas que armarían el rompecabezas del infierno que le haría pasar. Le agradecía en el fondo haber despachado a Zabinni, sin importar los alegatos de Hermione a favor de esa mujer, pero no le permitiría joderle el trabajo.

Eso no. Eso era lo que medianamente quedaba estable en su vida, hasta que sus jefes decidieran que Robert _cara-de-cama-desenfrenada_ se veía mejor en las entrevistas que se suponía llevaba a cabo el pelirrojo, y lo botaran, o relegaran a su secretario.

La idea fue tan repugnante que se echó a reír un par de minutos.

- Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, ¿cariño? – le preguntó una mujer despampanante, al tiempo que le colocaba otra copa de vino barato en la mugrienta mesa. Él la miró por unos segundos, no muy seguro de haberle entendido bien. Él sabía que los años le habían sentado bien. Su musculatura había aumentado y ya no tenía cara de imbécil, pero aún así no consideraba posible que una mujer de un metro setenta, cabello oscuro, y más curvas que cualquier otra cosa le hablase. Menos si mostraba más de lo que podía cubrir él con sus brazos – me preocupas – confesó ella, acercándosele – yo puedo hacer que olvides lo que sea que te perturba, y más – aseguró, acariciando _accidentalmente_ su entrepierna derecha con una de las copas de vino vacías.

- No sabes lo que dices – le respondió, tratando de olvidar que sus orejas comenzaban a colorearse. No había alma en el mundo capaz de hacerle olvidar que, en algún momento angular, su vida ideal, su casa ideal, su familia ideal y su trabajo ideal se habían perdido por el camino, dejándole una pseudo vida, una casa prestada, una familia fragmentada y un trabajo más real que nada.

- Claro que sí, ¿apuestas? – le susurró en el lóbulo izquierdo, sentándose en sus piernas repentinamente. Llevaba un vestido celeste que dejaba entrever sus atributos a la perfección, y que tenía una asombrosa facilidad para arremangarse en las curvas más críticas de su cuerpo. Tendría, con facilidad, unos veinte años. _Dos menos que yo_, pensó él. No pretendía acostarse con una mujer que no conocía pero, por Merlín, si seguía rozándolo de esa manera, no respondía.

- Levántate, cariño – Le pidió gentilmente, haciendo de tripas corazón. Ella rió traviesamente y le guiñó un ojo al hombre de la barra, que ponía música ruidosa y por completo incomprensible. Trenzó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, en la clavícula, como hacía mucho tiempo nadie hacía. Su cuerpo se erizó por completo y notó cómo al instante su miembro reaccionaba. Ella volvió a reír, segura de su victoria.

- No quieres hacer esto – le aseguró, luchando fieramente contra sí mismo. Lo que le faltaba, tirarse a una mujer de la mala vida. El pensar en qué diría su madre le dio fuerza de voluntad para tomarla de la cintura e intentar apartarla de sí, pero ella le dio la vuelta al gesto y se dirigió en el acto a su boca. Su lengua se deslizó ferozmente, azuzándolo a responder. Sus manos, grandes, se relajaron y la acomodaron en la posición, de manera que quedara encima de su miembro. Hacía tanto que no hacía eso con una mujer, que podría terminar allí mismo.

Un grito descarnado lo sacó de los pocos segundos de locura que lo habían dominado. Pestañeó un par de veces y notó cómo los ojos marrones de la chica brillaban, mirándolo como si hubiese descubierto un diamante en el desierto.

- Me encantan tus labios – habló pausadamente, intentando sacarle la camisa. Sus orejas definitivamente estaban rojas y si seguía así, no podría controlarse. Una cabellera negra, larga, pasó por una de las ventanas de aquél bar de mala muerte, y llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente la vida era una perra.

- ¡Parkinson! – gritó, provocando que la chica lo observase con el reproche tatuado en el rostro. El hombre de la barra gritó un par de obscenidades y señaló un rótulo que ponía "no se aceptan gritos" con una imagen que explotaba cada tanto. Los ojos del pelirrojo se entrecerraron, y de un golpe sentó a la morena en donde había estado él – lo lamento, pero en verdad no habrías querido hacerlo – le repitió, y sacó un poco de dinero, arrojándolo encima de la mesa.

Corrió unos metros hasta llegar a la salida, puta noche que congelaba huesos a los que se atrevían a salir. Pansy cruzó la calle unas cuadras más allá, así que optó por perseguirla. Corría desaforadamente, y no entendía porqué. Aún así, tenía la oportunidad de explicarle qué demonios había visto en la casa de aquella anciana prejuiciosa, y de paso, descargar su ira contra ella. Lo hizo en sus tiempos de estudiante, no le veía diferencia alguna. ¿Era una actitud inmadura? Sí. ¿Le importaba? En lo más mínimo.

- ¡PARKINSON! – volvió a llamar, esquivando un par de coches que lo inmolaron a que moviera su trasero de la calle con unos cuantos cornetazos mal educados. A uno de los conductores le hizo una seña obscena, pero no se detuvo a escuchar la sarta de improperios que comenzó a dedicarle porque en ese momento Pansy se detuvo, como si una pared se hubiese interpuesto entre ella y la callecita de casas que se presentaba ante ambos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y aunque estaba alejado de ella, pudo notar que la razón por la que se detuvo no fue precisamente su voluntad.

- Vaya, vaya – habló un hombre a sus espaldas, voz que se le hacía medianamente familiar – mira que ver a un pobretón pelirrojo detrás de _mi_ Pansy – comentó irónicamente, en siseos. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mostrando su desaprobación a la situación. Ron se dio media vuelta para encararlo, y no se sorprendió al dar de lleno con Ethan Mazzini.

- Tienes que estar de broma – dijo el pelirrojo más para sí mismo que para él. El hombre que estaba parado frente a él tenía la varita en ristre y le apuntaba directamente en el pecho. Su varita, por el contrario, reposaba en el bolsillo derecho de los vaqueros que llevaba ese día. Ese eterno día.

- No, no lo estoy – le contestó con una media sonrisa en los labios – yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Mi madre no está satisfecha con la pobre presentación de la que parece ser protagonista nuestra _amiga_ en común – señaló con los labios a Pansy, que no había dado señales de movilidad corporal.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó entonces Ron, sin saber qué significaba todo aquello. ¿Habrían descubierto la farsa de ese día? Imposible. Él se había transformado mucho después. Antes de ir y volver de Londres (con el infierno de suelo), ciertamente, pero después de desaparecer de aquella enfermiza y gigante mansión.

- Encontramos al supuesto prometido de Pansy – confesó, y de buenas a primeras Ron sintió que unas cuerdas invisibles se adherían a su cuerpo, aprisionándolo. Siempre se reprocharía a sí mismo lo torpe que podía ser en situaciones como esa, al olvidar lo que tanto le decía a Hermione: "¡Eres una bruja! ¡Usa tu varita!". Él comenzó a caminar y lo levantó del suelo con un movimiento de la varita, sin perder la sonrisa estúpida que cargaba – y resulta que ni en sus más remotos recuerdos se encuentra esa hermosa morena – le contó, como si realmente lamentara aquella situación – _silencius_ – le ordenó entonces a la varita, sin dejar de apuntarlo, con lo que hizo que Ron perdiera la capacidad de hablar, justo en el momento que iba a preguntar de qué le hablaba a ese hombre. Era imposible establecer un nexo entre él y Pansy Parkinson, porque eran enemigos declarados después de la post guerra, y aún más atrás. Ella era la perdidosa y él parte integrante de los vencedores. Los medios mágicos bien que se habían encargado de hacer esa clarísima distinción.

- No nos creas tan estúpidos, Weasley – le reprochó de repente, haciéndolo reflexionar: No era la primera vez que le decían eso en menos de una semana. Acercándolo más a Pansy, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ella, que parecía estar en una especie de letargo – sabemos perfectamente que eres un inefable, y que técnicamente eres uno de los sabuesos de los aurores, así que el que de buenas a primeras te hayas relacionado con Pansy en un ínfimo pueblo de Sídney atrae la atención a más de uno, y más si sales en un artículo que, si bien sólo leerá un dos porciento de la población mágica, llamaría la atención a una mente privilegiada como la de mi madre.

Ethan extrajo de la túnica azul que llevaba un recorte de periódico de él junto a Pansy Parkinson, firmando un infame autógrafo a una mujer que vagamente recordaba. Detrás de ellos, estaba uno de los animalejos esos a los que llamaban hipogrifos acuáticos. De verdad, tenía que estar de broma todo ese día. Sus ojos debieron mostrar un algo de sorpresa, porque el otro se echó a reír.

- No fue fácil lograr conectarlos, no después de tanto tiempo de la caída del Lord. Pero como estamos en un proyecto que le brindará un poco más de seguridad y pureza a la comunidad mágica, consideramos pertinentes todos los esfuerzos que realizamos en día de hoy, y ¡_tah dah_! Logramos establecer una conexión entre tú y mi querida Pansy, y el hombre por el que te hiciste pasar en nuestro honorable hogar. ¿Te parece de caballeros entrar en un recinto que no es tuyo falseando una identidad? En particular a mi no, Weasley – sus ojos apartaron la fijeza que tenían sembrada en el pelirrojo, silente e impotente. Justamente tenía que dejar de aprender cómo hacer hechizos y contra maldiciones sin emitir palabra alguna - ¡Cariño! – escuchó, y vio cómo Ethan tomaba por la cintura a Pansy, que parecía sinceramente perdida.

- No te fuerces, ya pronto nos vamos – le dijo cariñosamente, posando un beso brusco en los labios de ella. Esa acción hizo que la sangre del pelirrojo hirviese. ¿Cómo se atrevía a abusar así de la imposibilidad de aquella serpiente de defenderse? Era una de las personas más repugnantes que conocía, y no habría ser humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero no por eso merecía ser humillada con el impedimento de resguardo. Los ojos de ella, azules, estaban irritados, y unas lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas. Él le limpió un par con las manos sucias, con lo que sólo consiguió que dos feas manchas se posaran en ellas. Pansy no lo observaba, sólo fulminaba con la mirada a Ron, como reprochándole todo por lo que estaba pasando. Él le devolvió el gesto, pues estaba tan desconcertado y enfadado como ella.

- Pues bien, ya no hay mucho qué hacer aquí – dijo Ethan para sí mismo, aparentemente feliz. Miró a los alrededores, y sacudió la varita unas cuantas veces. Al terminar, Pansy y Ron estaban nariz con nariz, atados por el mismo hechizo que los había paralizado con anterioridad, sólo que en esta oportunidad doblegaba cualquier intento de rebelo por parte de cualquiera de ellos. Intentaban no tener contacto alguno con el cuerpo del otro, pero era imposible. Los ojos de ella y los de él, en ese momento, tenían la misma tonalidad. Oscuros.

- A mi madre le encantará esta visión – canturreó, y acto seguido los tres desaparecieron de la oscura y silenciosa calle. Una sensación desagradable los embargó por unos pocos segundos, como si un tubo los succionase de repente. No habían empezado a sentir mareos cuando todo cesó. Estaban en los jardines que habían visitado esa misma tarde.

- Bienvenidos, de nuevo – les dijo de nuevo, guiñándoles un ojo – a pesar de que son unos mentirosos y unos entrometidos, creo que mi madre les tiene un recibimiento apropiado, digno de una persona de su estirpe – Los miró a ambos significativamente, como si evaluase algo, sopesando una decisión – te liberaré, Weasley, pero antes me aseguraré de un par de cosas que podrían entorpecer la linda velada que nos espera. ¡_Expelliarmus!_ – vociferó. La varita de Ron, incólume, salió volando de su bolsillo y aterrizó limpiamente en la palma izquierda de Ethan. Él sonrió tórridamente y abrió su túnica, colocándola al lado de otra varita, que presumiblemente era la de la pelinegra. Era de un color verdoso brillante, con una serpiente encabezándola. Típico de la pelinegra. Ron pensó que la reconocería en cualquier sitio, y no sólo porque tenía puestas sus iniciales. "_Arrogante_".

- Bien, ahora sí. No intentes nada estúpido, por favor – le pidió a Ron – quitaré la maldición para que puedas moverte a tu libertad, pero a ella no, hará lo que hagas tu. A la más mínima acción, te juro que le vuelo la cabeza. Que sería una pérdida terrible, debo decirte, porque en verdad es una belleza, mi linda Pansy.

Los ojos de ella se precipitaron, pues estaba completamente segura que a Weasley le importaba un real rábano su seguridad. ¿Es que Ethan se había vuelto loco?

- Y por cierto, no podrán hablar en un buen tiempo. Les pido disculpas de una vez, puede que mi madre pierda los estribos, es que el Ministerio en verdad es una piedrilla en el zapato, y para muestra un botón – sus ojos se posaron significativamente en él - nuestro querido _invitado_ de la noche – Finalizó. Un par de florituras permitieron a Ron recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo. Lo primero que intentó fue írsele encima a Ethan, pero no pudo, pues sus músculos no respondían – no me creas tan tarado, en serio pobretón – le advirtió él. Tenía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro – no soy tan necio como para permitirte acercarte a mí o a alguien que no sea Pansy. Conozco del desagrado mutuo que se tienen, así que considéralo una especie de… ¿condonación? Por lo menos hasta que decidamos qué hacer contigo, porque sé perfectamente qué haré con ella – comentó lascivamente, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ron no lo soportó y se puso delante de ella, cubriéndola con su espalda. El acto causó verdadera gracia a Ethan.

- Vaya, parece que después de todo la pureza de tu sangre se reactiva de vez en cuando y te hace actuar como un verdadero mago… ya veremos cuánto dura eso – se mofó, y digirió su cuerpo hacia la fachada de la mansión, lúgubre. – _Sonorus_ – indicó, posando la varita sobre su garganta – Madre, he llegado con nuestros invitados – dijo, con el vozarrón unas diez veces más ponente. Esperó respuesta por unos instantes, hasta que se escuchó una voz suave de mujer.

- Hazlos llegar hasta la entrada, saldré a buscarlos. La cena está lista – fueron sus instrucciones, y un brillo en los ojos de Ethan Mazzini hizo sacudir ligeramente a Pansy, sensación que fue percibida por Ron, al estar protegiéndola de las miradas de aquél. Esa reacción de la serpiente lo preocupó. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para hacerla temblar?

Caminamos aproximadamente unos veinte minutos. Weasley no tenía idea, y vaya que no la tenía, del lío en el que creí que nos habíamos metido. Por supuesto, eran problemas que superaban mis expectativas pero, ¿qué iba a suponer yo que todo acabaría de aquella manera? Ni en mis más remotas pesadillas, aún con todo lo que viví. Ese pobretón no se me despegaba. Parecía decidido a evitar que una piedra enorme se estrellara con mi cuerpo. Aún me da gracia pensar en aquello. Ethan parloteaba, como siempre, de las ventajas de vivir en su posición social, de lo maravillosa que era su madre, y de lo mucho que extrañaba perderse en esos bosques del infierno que tienen como jardines, de lo increíble que era su madre, de lo poderosos que serían al concretar sus planes, de lo imbécil que era Weasley. Estoy completamente segura de que, de internarme en sus jardines o en su mente, salgo con un estreguto de cola explosiva de la mano derecha. Bichos detestables.

Pasamos alrededor de dos pequeñas veredas. Ahora, más que nunca, entiendo porqué mis padres se limitaban a aparecerse en la entrada de la Mansión de los Mazzini. Quedaba recondenadamente lejos de los benditos jardines. Weasley parecía cansado, o sumamente preocupado. No tenía que preocuparme de aquello sino de mi propio bienestar, pero, ¿qué hacer? Por alguna extraña razón, me perturbaba su estado.

En más de una ocasión volteaba a verme. Creo que se aseguraba de que no hubiese caído en el suelo durante la caminata. Pensamiento estúpido, porque me mueve más el orgullo y la arrogancia que cualquier otra circunstancia, y el soso de Mazzini no me doblegaría, mucho menos con esas frases prefabricadas de baboso que tanto me repetía Theo, en forma de burla. Theo, cuánto te extraño.

Al llegar a las puertas principales, Ethan se detuvo y nos miró a ambos. Weasley, una vez más, me cubrió con su cuerpo, protegiéndome de él. Recuerdo que reí por lo bajo, completamente segura de que había perdido el raciocinio. Sencillamente, le haría falta dormir. Yo era (y soy) lo suficientemente poderosa como para liberarme de cualquier ataque de esa sabandija, sólo que en ese momento no tenía mi varita, y no pretendía hacer uso de la magia negra. ¿Para que cayera el Ministerio sobre mi cabeza al salir de ese aprieto? (que en ese momento consideré pequeño) Pasé en su momento, y lo volvería a hacer.

- Por favor, Weasley, aléjate de Pansy, o le dejarás tu asqueroso aroma pegado al cuerpo, y no podré cumplir lo que deseo con ella – le escupió él, con asco en el rostro. Las orejas de él se pusieron sumamente rojas, y me pregunté porqué tomaban esa tonalidad tan a menudo. Con sus ojos le respondió la cantidad de obscenidades que puede crear la mente humana en unos pocos segundos, por lo que él se echó a reír otra vez – adoro tener el poder – disfrutó, apartándolo violentamente de mí. Él luchó corporalmente contra Weasley, que permanecía empeñado en no separarse de mí. Una fiereza lo obligaba a protegerme. Menudo pelirrojo – voy a empezar a creer que la escenita de unas horas es completamente cierta, Ronald – razonó Ethan, mirándonos como si un grano apoteósico se hubiese posado en nuestras frentes. Ese pensamiento hizo que en verdad me carcajeara. Estaba completamente desquiciado ese hombre.

Tuve que dejar de mofarme de las estupideces que salían de su boca, porque escuché un sonido que me es completamente familiar. El roce de una túnica fina contra el suelo, junto a pisadas de tacón sucesivas. Supe, en ese momento, que tenía que hacer reaccionar a Weasley de una manera adecuada. Por lo menos, si pretendía que ambos saliésemos con vida de allí. Alcé mi rostro hacia ella, esa mujer despiadada. La conozco desde que nací, porque ella, junto a los Malfoy y los Nott, eran de los preferidos de mis padres. Que la tierra se los trague a ambos. Su cabello, espeso, cuidado, caía suavemente hasta su cuello, en ondas oscuras. Su semblante, regio, no perdía jamás el gesto de desagrado. Estaba escandalosamente maquillada, como siempre. Sus tacones, negros, eran precedidos por un vestido vinotinto pomposo, como si fuese la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. No sé cómo el mismísimo Lord no se iba en vómito sólo con verla. Me recordaba al espanto de Umbridge, sólo que Angela Mazzini sí tenía todo el poder que le pueden brindar la magia negra, el conocimiento y el dinero a un mago común.

- Disculpen por la tardanza – se excusó, colocándose frente a nosotros. Debía llegarle por los hombros, o poco más arriba. Era alta, regordeta, y fea. La pobre. Con razón conservaba ese gesto – podemos proceder a cenar, tenemos a una persona esperando por ustedes – anunció, sin apartar los ojos de Weasley. Él parecía haber entendido mi conducta, porque jamás bajó la mirada, ni se dejó doblegar. Muy bien, por lo menos no era un mono.

- ¿Comeremos con él presente, madre? – quiso saber entonces el hijo pródigo, pero en ese instante no entendí la pregunta.

- Por supuesto, él es la pieza clave para que ellos presencien la magnificencia de haber sido parte de un movimiento que creyeron extintos, uno por traidor a la sangre y la otra por traidora a las costumbres y a la familia – sentenció, con los ojos en fuego. Su mirada coralina parecía encendida, aunque su rostro permanecía pulcro, libre de cualquier esbozo de sentimiento. ¿Todos los sangre limpia, slytherins, lucíamos así? Porque hacía tiempo que yo me había hartado de andar con una faz que no era la mía, simplemente para aparentar más de lo que era. Claro, eso no tenía porqué saberlo nadie.

Weasley se sacudió, con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba a leguas que no le gustaba sentirse prisionero, y mucho menos no entender de qué hablaba toda la gente a su alrededor. A pesar de tu tamaño, en ese momento se me asemejó a un cachorro indefenso. La idea me hizo gracia. Una mole de casi metro noventa un cachorro indefenso. El aroma de la comida hecha por los elfos domésticos debía estar afectándome gravemente.

Seguimos nuestro camino, esta vez precedida por Ángela, silente, y sucedidos por Ethan, que en verdad sabía cómo hablar hasta el cansancio. Su madre parecía acostumbrada, porque de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza, como para instarlo a seguir conversando. Como para matarla. Me habría gustado pensar en ese momento lo que pienso ahora, al tiempo de entrar en aquella endemoniada mansión. Sospechar como lo hago ahora, y no haberme sentido en un lugar conocido. Lo había recorrido sola y acompañada de niña, pero no me atreví jamás a pensar que podrían fraguarse tamañas artimañas en él. Ahora que lo pienso, fui estúpida. Al llegar al vestíbulo, vimos que una enorme mesa de madera, antigua, lo adornaba. Velas pendían de candelabros suspendidos, dándole un toque tenue a la iluminación, opacándola al resto de la casa, aparentemente más vivaz. Había diez sillas de espaldar alto, tan antiguas como la mesa, en caoba, brillantes y adornadas con cobre. Todas tenían el símbolo de la familia. Un árbol enlazado a una serpiente y a una espada.

- Como sabrán, me sentí terriblemente burlada por ustedes esta tarde, sobre todo por mi querida Pansy – anticipó Angela, antes de indicarnos que tomásemos asiento. Mostraba señales de decepción, y no me extrañaba ya que Weasley se sacudiera. Pensé que era porque ella no dejaba de observarlo, pero al dirigir mi mirada hasta donde estaba clavada la suya, comprendí.

El moreno que había sido mí prometido esa misma tarde, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, en la última, encabezándola. Parecía haber corrido los trescientos metros planos, contra un dragón enfurecido. Tenía la ropa rasgada, y aún así, parecía feliz de ingerir un líquido amarillo que salía de un plato sopero. Había un elfo doméstico, joven, a su lado. Parecía estarlo vigilando. Estaba completamente ido. Sus ojos, desenfocados, lucían perdidos en un limbo. Verlo así, sin conocerlo, me hizo sentir el mismo escalofrío que Weasley. ¿Quién era él? Su cabello estaba sucio y él mismo estaba sudoroso. Se notaba, a leguas, que estaba mal herido, porque había sangre seca en la ropa. ¿Lo habrían torturado? No lo creí en su oportunidad. El Ministerio se había puesto paranoico y fácilmente podía detectar cuándo se utilizaba una maldición contra un mago, más aún contra un muggle. Porque el hombre que teníamos frente a nosotros, tenía que ser muggle, pues o no se percataba de la presencia del elfo, o sencillamente no lo veía. Desvié mi atención hacia Weasley. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, y muy irritados. Perfecto, lo que faltaba para la guinda de la noche. Que mi auto nombrado protector se echara a llorar de impotencia.

¿Quién sería ese muggle?

**& o &**

¡Listo! Ha empezado oficialmente la trama de la historia. Gracias, Vic Black, por tu Review. Lo aprecié, por lo que te dedico el capítulo ;)

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Gracias a los que leen en silencio

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W.**_

**& o &**


	11. En las mazmorras de los Mazzini I

No suelo hacer esto, pero estaría bien que para este capítulo escuchasen _Prendersi per Mano_ y _Guarda Lassù_, ambas de _Cirque Du Soleil_, de su disco _Corteo_. No podía dejar de escucharlas al momento de escribir este capítulo, sobretodo las páginas finales.

Gracias por leerme (:

**& o &**

**Anteriormente.**

_El moreno que había sido mí prometido esa misma tarde, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, en la última, encabezándola. Parecía haber corrido los trescientos metros planos, contra un dragón enfurecido. Tenía la ropa rasgada, y aún así, parecía feliz de ingerir un líquido amarillo que salía de un plato sopero. Había un elfo doméstico, joven, a su lado. Parecía estarlo vigilando. Estaba completamente ido. Sus ojos, desenfocados, lucían perdidos en un limbo. Verlo así, sin conocerlo, me hizo sentir el mismo escalofrío que Weasley. ¿Quién era él? Su cabello estaba sucio y él mismo estaba sudoroso. Se notaba, a leguas, que estaba mal herido, porque había sangre seca en la ropa. ¿Lo habrían torturado? No lo creí en su oportunidad. El Ministerio se había puesto paranoico y fácilmente podía detectar cuándo se utilizaba una maldición contra un mago, más aún contra un muggle. Porque el hombre que teníamos frente a nosotros, tenía que ser muggle, pues o no se percataba de la presencia del elfo, o sencillamente no lo veía. Desvié mi atención hacia Weasley. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, y muy irritados. Perfecto, lo que faltaba para la guinda de la noche. Que mi auto nombrado protector se echara a llorar de impotencia._

_ ¿Quién sería ese muggle?_

**& o &**

Ególatra de mierda, sí, eso era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Sentada en aquél mesón que parecía no tener fin, rodeada de lujos y de una conversación absolutamente vacía y carente de cualquier objetivo, observaba como un gato el cómo Ethan se comparaba con cientos de hombres que había conocido en su vida, desechándolos cada uno por sus imperfecciones. Según su teoría, y de la repugnante Ángela, por supuesto, él era el hombre perfecto, se le mirase por donde se le mirase.

Recuerdo que Weasley se había atorado en su propia carcajada cuando un comentario al respecto describió la magnificencia del hijo de los Mazzini. No pude evitar compartir la burla, porque es que la conversación era un cántico a lo irracional.

- Debo decir que has perdido gracia y educación, querida Pansy – me interpeló entonces Ángela, con las manos ocupadas en los cuatro cubiertos que utilizaba para tomar un brebaje que no me atreví a probar. Era transparente con plantas que parecían vivas. Francamente asqueroso. Weasley compartía el sentimiento, porque si dejábamos de lado el que nuestra movilidad era estrictamente limitada, miraba con repulsión el plato que un elfo doméstico joven había dejado frente a él. Tenía hambre, y lo sabía, no por nada había compartido (sin quererlo, de haber podido decidirlo habría estudiado a millas de la comadreja) siete años de mi formación como bruja con seres como él. Su rostro estaba pálido, y aún miraba con el ceño fruncido al moreno que había perdido la consciencia minutos antes de la conversación de cómo era que Ethan Mazzini se convertiría en el adonis de un nuevo mundo. Par de chiflados.

- Madre, ¿te parece adecuado que le permitamos hablar a alguno de los dos? – preguntó entonces Ethan, haciéndome un guiño. La pregunta era más que clara, pero la respuesta que dio Ángela entonces, me dejó en mi asiento.

- Por supuesto. Pero dejo a tu decisión cuál de los dos será – cerró el tema, y continuó alimentándose. Uno de los elfos domésticos que estaban alrededor de nosotros negó con la cabeza, como si la decisión de su ama fuese completamente errada. Sentí que mis labios se despegaban luego de una eternidad, y lo primero que salió de ellos fue una orden para aquella criatura.

- Deberían enseñarte modales. Anda a la cocina y tráeme un postre – le obligué, y el ser me miró con odio. Enfundado en una manta sucia, no podía pasar de los treinta centímetros. Para ser un elfo doméstico, era muy enano. Sus ojos pequeños, azules, miraron a Ángela y luego a Ethan. El último asintió con la cabeza.

- Es una invitada de la casa, Dougles, así que tendrás que hacer todo lo que te pida, previa autorización de mi madre o mía – completó, mirándome lleno de ilusión. Qué enfermo estaba, por Merlín. Weasley me observó entonces intensamente, como si el que pudiese hablar fuese a solucionar en algo la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Por supuesto que no, idiota, no es más que una trampa. Tenía que bailar al paso de aquellos dos.

- Ángela, querida – la llamé, tomando una respiración profunda. Si quería mover bien mis piezas, tendría que actuar como siempre, y fingir que aquél colado de mandrágora con zanahoria era apetecible. Tomé la cuchara más grande, y a duras penas pude colocarme una servilleta en las piernas. Los ojos de la comadreja se desorbitaron. Debió creer que me divertía mucho con aquello – no entiendo qué hace un squib en tu mesa. Ese hombre no es el mismo que te presenté en la mañana, de hecho, podría decirse que lograste muy bien que se pareciera a él, pero no es el mismo. ¿Cómo crees que no puedo distinguir el hombre al que amo? – le repliqué, y los ojos de la interpelada brillaron, como interesada por lo que le estaba proponiendo.

- No intentes enredarme, Pansy. Te conozco desde que eres una niña, y no puedes engañarme, no estando yo tan anciana y tu tan crecida. Ese nombre es el verdadero Augustus Moscow. Ethan lo consiguió en un pub de mala muerte y tuvo que traerlo a los golpes hasta acá. No queríamos tener problemas con el Ministerio de magia, al menos no de momento – me explicó, y la entonación de su frase final heló mi sangre. ¿No de momento?

- Es cierto. Pero insisto, no es el hombre que te presenté en la mañana – insistí, dándole un par de sorbos a la sopa. Sólo era cuestión de no saborearla.

- No sigas, Pansy. Eso ya lo sabemos, lo que queremos saber es porqué te presentas aquí luego del doloroso deceso de tus padres, queriendo engañarnos. Sobretodo, porqué entraste a husmear como un vil ladrón. Eso no va de la mano contigo, cariño – casi gritó Ethan, diciendo las palabras que probablemente Ángela tenía en mente. Me dio un fuerte pinchazo en la parte baja de la cabeza cuando dijo que había husmeado, y entonces fue que caí en la cuenta. Había borrado ese recuerdo.

- Porque tenía curiosidad. Siempre he sido una persona curiosa. Y me presenté aquí porque quería vuestra aprobación. Son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, después de los Malfoy. Como comprenderán, no podía presentarme con un nuevo prospecto de marido en casa de los Zabini, no después de todo lo que pasó hace años.

- ¿Un nuevo prospecto de marido, dices? – inquirió Ángela, sonriendo. Todo parecía divertirle mucho. Weasley se sentía completamente ignorado, pero bufó al escuchar eso último. Sé que me odió al escuchar la respuesta.

- Sí. Ronald Weasley, el hombre que está sentado a mi lado y al que tratáis como a un animal, siendo tan sangre limpia y digno como cualquiera de vosotros dos.

**& o &**

Las mazmorras del castillo Mazzini eran muy parecidas a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Repletas de pasillos húmedos, con eco, y rodeadas de antorchas que flotaban por las cabezas de los visitantes, infundían miedo en cualquiera que pasase por allí una vez puesto el sol. No era ajeno a esa sensación Ron Weasley, mientras caminaba dando tropezones de vez en cuando, intentando no rozar siquiera a Pansy Parkinson. Había llegado a la conclusión de que esa mujer se había vuelto loca, y no había otra explicación posible para lo que había dicho hacía pocos minutos. Al momento que sus labios dijeron esas malditas palabras, una sensación cálida se posó en su pecho, y pudo reconocer cómo la magia se activaba en él. Habría sido muy feliz de ser mestizo o muggle, porque de serlo, la proposición de matrimonio de una sangre limpia no le habría afectado mágicamente.

Ethan Mazzini había saltado de su silla, golpeado la mesa con los puños cerrados y maldecido a uno de sus elfos domésticos, todo para intentar drenar la rabia que se había colado en él. Ángela también se había puesto en pie, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y de repente con el cabello hecho un desastre. Pansy había sonreído para sí misma. Ya no le debía nada a Hermione Granger. Ella la había sacado de Azkaban. Pues bien, ella acababa de salvarle la vida a uno de sus mejores amigos. Vida por vida.

- ¡Debes estar en broma! – chilló Ethan, dando zancadas hacia ella.

- Quieto – ordenó su madre, y él se detuvo a unos pasos de la pelinegra, que estaba disfrutando un helado de limón.

- No, no estoy en broma. Pensé que lo reconocerían al instante – aseguró, poniéndose en pie también. No podía alejarse mucho de Ron, pues el encantamiento que tenían encima se lo impedía. Pero sí estaba segura de no permitir que Ethan, con lo bruto que era, le pusiese un dedo encima.

- ¡Madre! – se quejó él, como un niño pequeño. Parecía a punto de perder el control, y su madre lo sabía.

- Llévalos a las mazmorras. Ahora con más razón, no saldrán nunca de aquí – sentenció, dándole la espalda a los tres jóvenes y retirándose del comedor. El rostro de Weasley se tornó rojo cuando comprendió lo que había hecho Parkinson. No se lo agradecería, jamás. Prefería haber sido asesinado. Más aún cuando ella se puso a su lado y enlazó sus dedos en su cuello.

- No me importa lo que hagas, Ethan. Sabes perfectamente cómo funciona esto. Sé que querías que fuese tu esposa, pero tienes que comprenderlo. Jamás me gustaste como hombre, y no lo harás, así me mates en el intento. Te digo, si le pones un dedo encima, sabes lo que ocurrirá. No en vano los Parkinson siempre estuvimos por encima de los Mazzini y fuimos mucho más reconocidos por el Lord – le dijo, desafiándolo. No los tocaría. El miedo no lo dejaría.

- Lo sé – convino él, sonriendo macabramente de buenas a primeras – pero nada me impide alejarlos del mundo, bella, así éste sea tu prometido, así sea parte activa de la Orden del Fénix, ya en decadencia – comentó, como si hubiese descubierto un treceavo uso de la sangre del Dragón.

Pansy no se había dejado inmutar por aquella amenaza, y esa era la razón por la que en ese momento iban dando traspiés por aquellas mazmorras. En lo que salieron del comedor, se había alejado automáticamente de Ron. Los pasillos de aquella mansión eran oscuros, por lo que bien podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Ethan los había separado mágicamente, por lo que podían alejarse todo lo que quisieran. Escucharon llantos a lo lejos, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que debían ser elfos domésticos severamente castigados por su dueña. "Hermione no está tan equivocada, después de todo" pensó Ron, al percibir tales alaridos.

- Es temprano para que compartan nuestros planes, querida, pero puesto que has arruinado mis ilusiones contigo, me parece más que justo que formes parte de él. Tú, y tu prometido – anunció, abriendo manualmente una puerta de barrotes. Daba a una estancia más o menos amplia, dividida en cubículos separados por más rejas. Había niños adormilados en cada uno de ellos, por lo general uno por cubículo. Estaban divididos en dos filas, frente a frente, sin poder verse. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron escandalosamente, y una advertencia de Andrómeda le golpeó la mente de repente.

_Flash Back_

- ¡Tienes que creerme, Minerva! – gritaba una histérica Andrómeda Black, mirando con ira a Minerva McGonagall. Estaban las dos en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, auténtico cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Ron estaba llegando al lugar, dispuesto a conversar con Hermione. No se daría por vencido nunca, no con ella. Se daría cuenta que su decisión de casarse con Malfoy era errada, y volvería con él. Arriesgaría todo, hasta su amistad con ella, por intentar obtener la felicidad que le arrebató ese maldito rubio un buen día.

- ¡Son rumores, Andrómeda! – le respondió ella, también fuera de sus cabales. Su ordenado moño tenía cabellos fuera de orden, y sacudía la taza de te que estaba tomando, peligrosamente.

- ¡No, no lo es! ¡tuviste que hablar con Harry en lo que te comenté lo que escuché, pero decidiste que era más importante hacer caso omiso de ello! ¡No puedes vivir para siempre en el terror de que vuelva quién tu sabes, o el miedo que reinaba en el mundo mágico en su existencia! ¡Para eso sirve la Orden, para combatir cualquier amenaza latente! ¡eso prometí al unirme, para eso lo hice! – espetó, desquiciada. Sacudía un frasquito frente a las narices de Minerva cuando Ron irrumpió en la cocina, sorprendido.

- Profesora, Andrómeda, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó, pillándolas por sorpresa. Minerva tomó asiento, aparentemente agradecida por la intervención del pelirrojo. Por su parte, Andrómeda agradeció al cielo por su llegada. Él la escucharía.

- Sé que eres uno de los más activos de la orden, Ron, tienes que prestarme atención. Hace unos meses hablé con Minerva de la desaparición de niños muggles en localidades adyacentes a enteras comunidades mágicas. Fueron pocos, no habrían sido más de cuatro. Lo escuché en un pub, y se lo comenté. Hizo caso omiso, diciéndome que era normal que niños muggles desaparecieran y aparecieran a los días. Que el vandalismo también existe en la comunidad muggle, y que como magos no debíamos intervenir – narró, caminando de un lado a otro. Ron estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo planteado por su antigua profesora de Transformaciones.

- Ese es uno de los mandamientos de nuestro mundo, Andrómeda. No podemos intervenir, salvo que nuestro propio mundo esté en peligro, o el de ellos por actuaciones nuestras – recitó, como si leyese un libro. Su entrenamiento como Inefable se lo había dejado bastante claro.

- Lo sé, ¡lo sé! – replicó ella, volviendo a perder el control - ¡pero hoy traigo más evidencia!

- Obtenida nuevamente en un pub, ¡por Merlín Andrómeda! ¡Tiene muy poca credibilidad! – Estalló Minerva, poniéndose en pie – tiene un recuerdo en el que dos magos conversan sobre tráfico de niños muggles, Ron. Eso es lo que tiene. ¡Pero están en tal estado de ebriedad, que no pondría en juego todo el aparataje de la Orden del Fénix por la conversación de dos borrachos!

- ¡Pero ya no es el primer indicio que tenemos! – masculló Andrómeda, saltando hacia donde estaba Ron. Le puso el frasquito entre las manos, sacudiéndolo sin soltar sus manos. Un recuerdo borroso salió frente a ellos, envuelto en humos. Dos hombres de no más de cuarenta años conversaban sobre lo ricos que se harían con sólo tres niños muggles menores de cinco años. Mil galeones por cada uno de ellos, si eran niños, y dos mil si eran niñas. Era el negocio del año. Esperaban que la familia que los estaba comprando, decidieran adquirir niños magos, porque el precio se elevaría exponencialmente. Pedían dos vasos de Whisky de Fuego, y hasta allí llegaba el recuerdo.

- Debemos hablar con Harry – sentenció Ron, luego de ver eso.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Había olvidado ya los motivos que lo habían llevado a la casa de los Mazzini, pero al recordar aquello, todo se le atropelló de repente. De esa conversación era que el departamento de Inefables le había asignado investigar a una serie de familias que podían estar relacionadas con aquella situación. Muchas habían resultado completamente inocentes, y los Mazzini eran una de las últimas. Falsamente apartados del movimiento pro Voldemort, habían tenido relación con la magia negra en demasiadas ocasiones como para dejarlos pasar como si nada. El líder del departamento le había encargado personalmente a esa familia, y de allí era que Robert le montaba tantos espectáculos. Él se suponía que era el encargado, pero no tenía tanta experiencia como Ron, no en magia negra. Había luchado con Harry Potter en destruir al Lord, y eso le daba cierto prestigio.

Lo que no le agradó fue el tener que utilizar a Parkinson para poder entrar en la Mansión. Creía que con decir que iba a redactar una entrevista exclusiva a una de las familias con la mayor colección de antigüedades, era más que suficiente. Pero no lo habían escuchado, y había tenido que hacer intervenir a la serpiente, cuya inocencia nunca había creído. Por la defensa de Hermione en su favor era que definitivamente habían terminado su relación, ya como amigos cercanos. No había podido lidiar con su repentino amor por Draco Malfoy, pero no le perdonaría el haber defendido tan aguerridamente a aquella serpiente.

Un comentario espantado de la pelinegra lo sacó de su abstracción. Había ahogado un grito en su cuello, y la mirada aterrada de ella le hizo comprender el porqué de su repentino estado de ánimo. Uno de los niños que estaba encerrado sangraba profusamente, atado a los barrotes. Tenía días sin comer, eso delataban sus huesos perfectamente detallados desde lejos.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! – le gritó a Ethan, quien rió por lo bajo al escucharla. Se alejó lo más que pudo de él, pegándose a Ron. Él, sin importar cuán molesto estaba, la recibió a su lado y la volvió a colocar detrás de él, en señal de protección. No comprendía porqué hacía eso cada vez que la percibía alterada.

- No, no lo soy cariño. Te dije hace tiempo que mi madre y yo teníamos un proyecto entre manos, pero como estabas felizmente casada con Blaise, poco caso me hiciste. Te lo comenté luego de su extrañísima muerte, pero decidiste largarte de Inglaterra. Luego, tus padres murieron, Potter venció al Lord de la mano del que ahora es tu prometido, y acabas de anunciarme que prefieres a un traidor a la sangre que a tu amigo de años. Lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerte participar en este gran evento. Seremos reconocidos mundialmente, y tu nombre figurará dentro de nuestra fama, lo verás – le contó, bastante orgulloso de lo que decía. Ella sólo negaba con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver al niño que parecía estar muriendo. No tendría más de cuatro años, y no tenía cabello. De los casi diez niños que estaban encerrados, ninguno tenía cabello, salvo una niña castaña de bucles muy bien terminados. Su parecido con alguien que no logró identificar de momento, la perturbó.

- ¡Sí lo eres! ¡Son niños! ¡Y no va a funcionar, ¿me oyes?! ¡NO VA A FUNCIONAR! – estalló, presa de repente de un estado de pánico. Comenzó a temblar, y el hombre que los mantenía cautivos comenzó a reír de forma enfermiza.

- Sí que lo hará. Falló hace un siglo porque utilizaron adultos, ¿lo recuerdas? En ellos la magia ya tiene una forma de actuar, de conducirse. En niños, está confundida, porque no se sabe controlar ni la controlan. Es mucho más manejable. Podemos lograrlo, y lo lograremos. Exterminaremos a los muggles, como tanto lo hemos deseado desde que la magia decidió emerger de uno de ellos, para crearnos a nosotros.

- ¡BASTARDO! – espetó entonces, al borde de las lágrimas. Por eso jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Tom Riddle. Por eso jamás fue apreciada por sus padres. Por su respeto a los muggles. No los soportaba, pero los respetaba, porque lo que la diferenciaba de ellos era la magia, y sabía perfectamente que como la había elegido para permanecer en ella, se podía ir, de un momento a otro, y dejarla hecha una squib. Muy bien se lo habían explicado sus padres intentando hacerla odiar a los muggles, con un efecto absolutamente contrario. Ron buscó su mirada, confundido. ¿Es que sus padres no le contaron nada de lo que había pasado hacía poco más de un siglo?

- Basta ya. No puedo seguir permitiendo que me insultes a tu gusto, amor mío. Te amo, y por eso te perdono, aún cuando estás casi abrazando al pobretón ese y no a _mí_. Te daré tiempo pare reflexionar, porque así como lo protegiste con tu elección de matrimonio, lo puedes volver a dejar indefenso. Tienes dos noches. – indicó con su mano derecha la entrada a una de aquellas pequeñas celdas, con apariencia de haber agotado hasta la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba. Los puños de la pelinegra estaban cerrados con fiereza, y su labio inferior temblaba peligrosamente, pero no. No se quebraría frente a ese infeliz.

- No soy tu amor, recuérdalo. Y te digo, fracasaron porque la magia tiene decisión propia, y sólo ella decide en quién reside. No hay nada más estúpido que pensar en luchar contra la magia, con la magia misma. Es lo más imbécil que se os pudo cruzar por la cabeza. – concluyó, entrando sin rechistar en ese hueco de tres metros por tres metros. Había un bol que parecía haber sido ocupado hacía poco con comida, y estaba particularmente cálido – espero por tu propio bien y el de tu madre que aquí no haya muerto un niño muggle, porque os juro por Merlín que yo misma los llevaré hasta Azkaban para que los dementores os besen – aseguró, sentándose en el suelo, y abrazando sus rodillas, dispuesta a no abrir más la boca en toda la noche.

Ron Weasley, por su parte, estaba estupefacto. No sólo porque la realidad de aquél plan malévolo le había abofeteado el rostro con una dureza escalofriante, sino por la reacción de Pansy Parkinson. De todas las reacciones imaginables – e inimaginables, jamás habría pensado que defendería a esos niños. Estaban llorando, los más pequeños, y lucían perdidos. Probablemente bajo una maldición que los confundía y aturdía, no tenían más opción que desahogar su temor por medio del llanto. Ese lamento infantil se le clavó en el pecho y en los huesos. Dudaba con todas sus fuerzas poder olvidar todo aquello. Su cabeza, con zumbidos desesperantes, poco lo ayudaba. Su ira, acumulada, parecía haberse esfumado de repente. Era más que obvio que Parkinson no haría nada, en lo que quedaba de día, así que él tenía que actuar. Cuando Mazzini señaló ese agujero, con claras muestras de que allí pasarían la noche, pasó primero que ella, para recibirla. Supuso que se colocaría a su lado, tal como habían estado hacía poco, pero optó por acurrucarse en el suelo. Se veía tan perdida como los niños que los rodeaban.

- De nada sirven tus amenazas, querida, porque como te dije, formarán parte de este espectáculo – cerró Ethan, desapareciendo del lugar riéndose como un maniático, luego de aplicar cuanto hechizo de protección se le cruzó por la mente, tanto de magia blanca como de magia negra (seguridad inútil porque ninguno de los que se quedó allí cargaba varita o era capaz de hacer encantamientos silenciosos decentes sin ella).

- Es un monstruo – susurró ella, en lo que Ethan Mazzini se esfumó. Ron estaba a dos pasos de ella (sinceramente, no podría alejarse más), así que muy poco le costó escucharla. Contra su sentido de alarma, y su raciocinio, se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente. Había algo que él no sabía y necesitaba saber, para planear acorde a la información que tuviesen – no va a servir de nada todo lo que te hayan enseñado, Weasley. He estado en estas mazmorras más veces de las que puedas imaginar, y sé a ciencia cierta que sólo hay dos maneras de salir de aquí: porque te permitan hacerlo o porque sacan tu cadáver. Mis padres fueron especialmente crueles al enseñarme el funcionamiento de este tipo de mazmorras.

Él inhaló profundamente, imaginándose algo como lo que le acababa de decir Parkinson. Tenía un centenar de preguntas por hacer, extrañándose de no haber estallado en un ataque de rabia. Ese tipo de reacciones era más acorde a su personalidad. Y no es que no estuviese molesto, sino que estaba plenamente consciente que, de hacerlo, gastaría tiempo y energía. Miró alrededor, notando cómo los lamentos disminuían, a medida que los pequeños se quedaban dormidos. Llevaban varias horas en silencio, Parkinson encerrada en un mutismo casi lastimero, y él intentando hallarle un poco de sentido a todo eso. Esas eran las circunstancias en las que detestaba haberse quedado dormido en todas y cada una de las clases de Historia de la Magia, en las que sólo Hermione parecía poder permanecer despierta. Recordarla lo hería, pero no podía dejar de lado que tenía que hacer memoria para saber qué pretendía aquella familia de enajenados.

- No me puedo creer que no hayas relacionado esto con la clase magistral que nos dieron en Hogwarts en sexto año – mencionó distraídamente Pansy, más adormilada que despierta. Debía estar muy agotada como para hablar sin pizca de sentimientos en su voz – fue una de las actuaciones más estúpidas que he podido escuchar en mi vida. Una familia sangre pura, del corte de los Zabini y los Mazzini, enfermos por subir de categoría frente a los Malfoy, los Dumbledore o los Parkinson, intentaron extraer magia de magos adultos para imponérselas, como si fuese tan fácil como cortarse el cabello. Una decena de magos resultó muerta, y otras diez o quince brujas jóvenes también. Ellos mismos fallecieron a los días, poderosos como nunca, ciertamente, pero con sus días de vidas reducidos escandalosamente por haber empleado toda su energía vital en semejante atrocidad. No le tienen un nombre en la historia porque es deshonroso bajo todos los aspectos, pero está grabado en la memoria de todas las familias de sangre pura de Inglaterra. No es que tu familia sea de las más conocidas, Weasley, pero sí que es de las más numerosas. Deberías saberlo, por Historia de la Magia, o sencillamente te lo debieron contar como una historia para meter miedo en las noches de invierno.

Pansy terminó el relato, y cayó dormida, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ron. Él ni se inmutó en retirarse, estaba congelado, con cada uno de los vellos de sus extremidades erizados. Él había escuchado algo así, pero la cantidad de muertos era diez veces mayor. Y vaya que detestaba esa historia, porque la familia de la que hablaba había tenido implicaciones en la batalla de Voldemort. Específicamente, uno de sus integrantes se había colado en Hogwarts en cuarto año y casi había logrado que Voldemort asesinara a Harry. Había matado a su propio padre, y lo había enterrado en el Bosque Prohibido. Ahora bien, ¿qué relación directa podían tener los Crouch con los Mazzini? Era completamente inverosímil. Todos sabían que lo que habían hecho hacía exactamente ciento setenta y dos años los había llevado casi a la extinción, como familia. Casi todos sus integrantes habían muerto, salvo los squibs, porque su nivel de magia era tan bajo que pasaron desapercibidos por la ola de maldiciones que había recaído sobre sus cabezas. Por supuesto que conocía la historia, la conocía al dedillo. Era una de las narraciones preferidas de Percy, aleccionándolo, cuando era un niño. Lo irónico fue que resultare casi un siervo de un Crouch después, en su etapa de rebeldía contra su propia familia. Pensó que, de tenerlo en frente, le daría un puñetazo en la cara, por doble cara.

Había muchas cosas que tenía que solucionar, entre esas, el recuperar el habla. Tenía que haber alguna forma de hacer tres cosas: salir de allí, notificar a la Orden del Fénix y, sobretodo, avisar al Departamento de Inefables para que sacaran a esos pequeños de allí. Dudaba en el hondo de su alma que estuviesen bien cuidados, sobretodo el menor, mal herido como estaba. La rabia, de buenas a primeras, hizo que bufara sonoramente, impotente. Uno de sus puños golpeó la pared que tenía en frente, sólo tuvo que hacer un ligero esfuerzo para alcanzarla. Se sentía vuelto en sí. Golpeó hasta que sus nudillos sangraron, completamente ajeno al dolor físico que eso le producía. Se sentía frustrado, muy frustrado. Tenía que haber una solución para sacarlos de allí. No soportaría verlos morir, no lo soportaría. Ya había presenciado demasiadas muertes, demasiado dolor. Ya tenía un abismo lo suficientemente grande dentro de él, con el rechazo de la mujer que amaba, la pérdida de su hermano, su constante amargura y, en adhesión, la extraña maldición que parecía haber condenado a su hermana a morir, a favor de un niño que no deseaba conocer en absoluto.

No se detuvo hasta que una mano frenó sus constantes golpes. Tenía los nudillos destrozados, y un alarido habría salido de su garganta, de no haber estado completamente silenciado. Parkinson lo miró, consternada, al ver cómo manaba la sangre de ellos.

- No seas idiota, Weasley, así no lograremos nada – aseguró, aún adormilada. Se acercó a él y rasgó la camisa que llevaba puesta, para aplicar un torniquete en la mano derecha. Quizá el sonido del golpear la pared constantemente la había despertado, o el movimiento constante de su hombro, él no sabría decirlo. Lo que sí sabía era que le importaba dos huevos no poder solucionar nada, así sentía que drenaba la sensación de encierro y de impotencia que hacía que su cuello y sus orejas se encendieran. La tela se tiñó de rojo al momento de ponerla encima de las heridas, y él se quejó, porque notó que en realidad le dolía. Era una escena bastante perturbadora, por lo general era Hermione quien lo detenía y curaba de esa manera, tan _muggle_. Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y al instante se alejó lo posible de Pansy, mirándola, consternado. Todo eso debía ser una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla de la que tendría que despertar a fuerza del chillido de su despertador, o de picotazos de Pig, porque tenía hambre.

Ella pareció comprender lo que gritaban sus ojos azules, oscuros de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza, tan frustrada y triste como él.

- Me temo que tendremos que esperar un buen tiempo para salir de aquí, Weasley. No es coser y cantar – aseveró, y se apoyó a la pared para volver a recuperar un sueño atribulado, del que había despertado violentamente al soñar que tanto él como el moreno (del que había perdido el rastro) estaban en un pozo de sangre, junto a los niños que había visto recientemente, mientras que Ángela y Ethan cantaban de alegría. Una visión de lo más tétrica, si se ponía a pensarlo.

_**& o &**_

Ya está, ¡no puedo alargarlo más! Creo que hay bastante de Pansy y de Ron, si bien bajo una situación no muy linda que digamos. Qué les puedo decir, esta es la razón por la cual el fic tiene el nombre que tiene, cosa que se verá mucho mejor con el desarrollo de la historia.

Gracias a V. Black y a 666 (¡vaya pseudónimo!) por sus reviews, y a la gente que ha agregado esta historia a sus favoritos / story alerts, es super agradable, en verdad que lo es. Si tengo lectores en silencio, pues gracias por leerme también ;).

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W. **_


End file.
